Digimon Next II
by StickInc
Summary: The sequel to Digimon Adventure 2.5 by Cherrygirluk19. Go read that before you read this so you are up to date. Dawn, six years after defeating the undead king, is having nightmares of her and Datamon. The Digital rings are brokeb, and there are more DigiDestined? Including new Digimon! The final chapter to Digimon series.
1. Episode 1: The Call

DIGIMONNEXT II

"Episode One: The Call for the DigiDestined"

Dawn continued to run. He was gaining up on her. She felt a branch cut her wrist as she ran past the trees. "No, stay away!"

The Mega Level Digimon stood in front of her. "What is the matter, DigiDestined? Already losing your courage?"

Dawn started to run again, then tripped on a branch. She turned around to see Datamon coming closer. Dawn tried to get up but could not. "Get up already! Why won't you get up?" Then Datamon took out a piece of shattered glass.

"Why don't we experiment. I'm sure I could make something perfect out of you." Datamon edged closer as Dawn tried to struggle up off of the ground.

She looked up. "Agumon!" She screamed as Datamon cut into her stomach.

Dawn woke up to her alarm buzzing and her father calling for her downstairs. She was breathing heavily, and looked to her picture on the nightstand. There was her and her friends when they were younger. That seemed so long ago, and it was. It has been four years since she had last seen her best friend, Agumon. Her last battle with VictoryGreymon X had worn her out that day, and her and the others broke their digital rings to destroy him.

She took hold of her D-Power. "I miss you, Agumon…"

Her father opened her door, making her jump a little. "Dad!"

Her father looked at her. "Why aren't you dressed? Did you forget today was the first day of the 10th grade?"

She glanced at him, and then at her alarm clock, which read 8:21. "Damn, I'm going to be late!" She got out of bed and pushed her father out of the door. "Go start the car, I will be right out in a minute."

She closed the door and got herself out of her pajamas and then opened her drawer to find her school uniform. She quickly got dressed and noted to take a shower later. Putting on her red goggles with the emblem of courage, she kept her eyes on her D-Power.

She quickly took her D-Power, and fastened it onto her belt. Her father called for her. "Akira, let's go!"

"I'm coming, Dad." She put on some tennis shoes and her red backpack, then head out the door to the car. She sat in the passenger seat next to Taichi "Tai Kamiya" Yagami, her father.

Tai looked at her. "You ready for today?"

"Of course, Dad." She replied, pulling out her phone. She started texting Margaret.

Dawn: hey

Maggie: what's up?

Dawn: going to school, that's what's up.

"Dawn?" Her father said for the fifth time, having her snap out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?" He asked her.

"Uhh…"

Her father laughed. "I said be careful."

Dawn looked out the window. She hadn't realized they were already at the school. "Oh. See you later, Dad. You be careful too, alright?" She got out of the car once she saw her best friend Danjuro "Dan" Motomiya walk by.

Tai smiled then looked at his Digivice, which has been beeping for a little bit. "A Digimon..?" He looked up at Dawn and Dan walking off, then back at the Digivice. He then started driving out of there. "Why now?" He thought as he drove home.

Dawn looked at the goggle boy. "She what now?"

Dan sighed. "She gave me a detention."

Dawn giggled. "And I thought I'd be the one with the first detention."

"You got a detention already?" Soteishi "Stacey" Ishida asked walking toward them.

"Oh hey Stacey." Dawn greeted her as a girl ran past them, shoving Dawn and Dan on top each other.

"Hey!" Dawn called helping Dan up. "Watch where you are-" she was interrupted by a sudden screech. She looked behind her to see a large black bird fly over the teens. Dawn's eyes widened slowly as she pulled out her D-Power.

Crowmon X. Ultimate Level. A bird type Digimon. a fast and fierce bird type digimon that climbs to reach full air superiority. Crowmon uses air based ranged attack to dominate its opponents quickly.

Crowmon X dive bombed toward the three children. "Look out!" The girl that had shoved the three down as the bird Digimon flew past.

Stacey looked at the Digimon. "Why are they back?"

Dawn shook his head, taking out her D-Power. She knew it would be no use to try and attack, for Crowmon X was too powerful. If only Agumon was there.. If only the Digital Rings hadn't been destroyed.

Behind her, the girl pulled out a red D-Power. "Biyomon, go!" Behind the girl, a pink bird flew past her.

"You got it, Thea!"

"Digital Ring, release!" A ring jump out of the D-Powers screen, and landed in Biyomon's hand.

"BIYOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO… BIRDRAMON!"

The large orange bird Digimon appeared where Biyomon was. Thea watched as Birdramon launched her attack. "Meteor Wing!" A series of fireballs flew from her wings.

Crowmon X charged at Birdramon at full speed, and then sent her falling to the ground. Thea gasped. "Birdramon! Come on, you can do it! Get up!"

"Looks like you might need a little help," a girl said jumping into the air with a lime green D-Power. "Let's go, Ivymon!"

"Okay," the shy Digimon replied. It was small and resembled a little girl. She had green short hair covering her right blue eye.

"Digital ring, release!" A ring flew toward the rookie Digimon as it evolved.

"IVYMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO… DIONAMON!"

A champion fairy-like Digimon appeared. It wore a green boot, while the other foot was almost like a monster's. Her left hand was a Venus flytrap, and the other was like a branch. She had green leaves for hair with a rose bud on top, and was wearing a bra out of leaves and panties of branches. She had bug-like eyes as well.

"Needle Rain!" The champion level sent needles flying at Crowmon X. He took the hit, then a boy jumped into action.

"Let's go, Leomon!" He pulled out a light blue D-Power with the rookie level Leomon(cub) next to him.

"I'm on it!"

"Digital ring, release!" The boy tossed the ring in midair, and landed in Leomon's small paw.

"LEOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO… LITLEOMON!"

The large lion Digimon stood up sword in hand. "Lion's Blade!" His steel sword's blade was surrounded with orange and red flames, and he stroked the Ultimate level. Dawn started to feel completely useless.

Crowmon X knocked down both Dionamon and Litleomon and turned towards Dawn. "Fire Jewels!" He started shooting fireballs at Dawn from his wings, but something else took the hit for her. It was Greymon. Her Greymon.

"Greymon!" She called smiling. Behind her stood her father with his Agumon. Strikedramon and Garurumon stood next to their partners. "But how did you Digivolve?" She asked confused.

Greymon looked at her. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, there is an X-antibody Digimon on the loose."

Dawn nodded and looked to Crowmon X. "Give 'em all you got, Greymon." The three Digimon charged toward Crowmon X, hoping to get rid of it.


	2. Episode 2: Fear SkullGreymon

"Episode 2: Fear SkullGreymon"

Hey guys, what's up? I know it has been a long time since I've published anything on Fanfiction. I have been posting stories on Wattpad. I haven't forgotten about you guys. I also apologize for making chapters short. That is just the way I write. I write at least 1000 words minimum. I try not to go way into detail because I like to have you guys figure things out along the way through the story. I will try to post at least one chapter of Digimon Next II per week on both Wattpad and Fanfiction. I am one of those authors who will write short chapters somewhat like James Patterson. I will answer all of your comments right here.

Raising Heart Apr. 9: Yeah! I love that idea. I was thinking on whether I should pair Jonasan and Akira, or Danjuro and Akira. I think Danjuro and Akira would sort of make sense considering that Taichi was Davis's role model(if that makes sense). In Digimon 2.5 it sort of sounds as if Dan does have a crush on her. I do support Dakira? Akiro? I see DanXDawn and I would rather see him with Dawn then Jonathan. I honestly see Jonathan and Misa Jun or maybe even Margaret. JonathanXDawn isn't a couple I really support.

VictoryGreymon Apr. 6: No, VictoryGreymon X is an unexplained part after Myotismon is defeated. Similar to the crests in 02. Although it does sound like a great idea!

Raising Heart Apr. 6: Lol yeah. Dawn, Tai, Davis and the other DigiDestined are still around as main characters. The extra DigiDestined are to be explained later. ^_^

I thank you all for reviewing. I really hope you all like this.

Dawn clenched her fists as Greymon charged toward Crowmon X. "Mega Flame!" A large ball of fire blasted out of Greymon's mouth. Greymon then lowered his head. "Horn Attack!" He charged into the ultimate Digimon with his brown horn.

Garurumon jumped into the air and blasted a blue flame from his mouth. "Howling Blaster!" Crowmon X had dodged the attack, and clawed at Garurumon's head. The wolf Digimon whined in pain.

Stacey ran toward her partner, horrified as he devolved back to Gabumon. "Gabumon!" She held Gabumon in her arms. "Mr. Yagami!"

Taichi ran to help her out, but was smacked by a large tail. Dawn's eyes had widened. "Dad!" Her father was smacked into the school wall. Greymon looked towards Dawn.

"Dawn, wait!" Greymon commanded as Crowmon X readied his attack at the Yagami girl.

"Fire Jewels!" Crowmon X fired his fireballs straight toward Dawn.

"Needle Rain!" Dionamon counterattacked the Firw Jewels with a storm of needles and thorns. Taichi lied on the ground, groaning.

"Dad.." Akira held his hand. The orange ring on her D-Power started to change color to a maroon color. "Greymon. Go!"

Greymon looked down at himself. He was digivolving. However, Greymon looked frightened. He had felt Dawn's anger, fear, and sadness. Her hatred.

"GREYMON, DARK DIGIVOLVE TOO… SKULLGREYMON!"

The large skeleton roared, and charged for Crowmon X. Dawn looked at her partner horrified. "I'm sorry.." She looked at her D-Watch to find that her crest was no longer orange, nor was it the crest of courage. The crest was black and instead of the sun-like emblem, it was a crescent moon.

Dan and Stacey looked at SkullGreymon with fear. Dan balled his fists, and started running toward him. Strikedramon had been attacking the tailed Digimon known as Plantdramon X and looked toward the Motomiya child. "Dan, what are you doing? It is too dangerous!"

Dan ignored his partner and jumped onto SkullGreymon as he blasted Crowmon into data, and then started heading for Dawn. "Stop it, Greymon! Dawn's your friend! Enough!"

SkullGreymon roared and threw Danjuro off of his back, causing him to land harshly. His arm was bent in an odd position. "Damn…" He looked towards Dawn, and then at SkullGreymon.

Dawn looked to her partner, and held Taichi tightly in her arms. She started to see something in her mind.

The Greymon edged closer towards Taichi's Greymon. Etemon smiled cruelly as his Greymon was close to defeating the bearer of courage.

Taichi balled his fists."Greymon, you have to digivolve to the ultimate level, now! You need to defeat him!"

"Taichi, I can't." Greymon tried telling him.

"Greymon, you have to! Do it now!" Taichi didn't notice this, but his Digivice changed black for a split second. Koushiro Izumi took notice in this.

"What is that?" He thought. "What's wrong with the Digivice?"

Taichi balled his fists. Greymon felt Taichi's power. Greymon felt his fear. Greymon was surrounded in white light.

"GREYMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO… SKULLGREYMON!"

Taichi looked frightened at his ultimate Digimon. "I'm sorry…" He had thought…

"Dawn! Dawn!" Dan shook his friend awake.

"Huh? How long was I out?" Dawn asked confused. She looked and saw that her father was lying in the rubble with her.

"You were out for an hour!" Veemon pointed out.

Dawn picked up her D-Power. "Where is Agumon?"

The teens' expressions fell. They remained quiet. "No.. You didn't delete him."

Danjuro looked up at her. "No. Of course not. He escaped into the Digital World."

"As SkullGreymon," Ivymon finished for the goggle boy shyly.

Dawn looked crushed. She felt something in her, but she couldn't understand what. "We need to go see Izzy. We have to find SkullGreymon."

"I'll do what I can, Dawn." Izzy replied after she had explained to him what had happened. Jonasan began research on Dawn's new crest.

"This isn't like any crest I have seen before. You said they just changed?" He asked not even looking at her.

Obviously not in the mood to speak right now, she slowly nodded. "It's my fault."

Thea looked toward her. "Hey…" She was about to say something to cheer her up, but just couldn't. She knew she would only make matters worse.

Dan had been looking out of the window of the research lab with a cast on his left arm. "If only the Digital hadn't of broken… Then we could have stood a chance. We've gotten weaker. The X Antibody is stronger than even last time."

Izzy looked up. "Found him." Dawn was the first to stand up and take a look at his computer screen. "He made his way into the desert on file continent." Dawn grabbed her D-Power and made her way out of the door. "Wait!"

Jonathan looked at his father. "I'll go with her. Danjuro, Roxanne." The girl with Ivymon looked in the direction of the child of knowledge. "I need you two to come with me. Dionamon and Strikedramon are needed right now."

"Hey! Why can't I come?" Thea whined a little.

Jonasan Izumi looked at her. "We need you, Stacey, and Ben to help Tai and my father." The other two nodded, and Thea just crossed her arms.

Danjuro and Akatsuki followed the Izumi boy toward the direction Dawn went.

A small Pukamon looked up. "Travis, are we there yet?"

"No, Pukamon." The boy replied as they headed towards the desert area. "I think we're lost." He looked down at his teal D-Arc.

Pukamon gasped. "Lost? I thought you were supposed to follow the signal to your crest!"

Travis sighed, and sat down on a rock. "We were. I just don't know why it lead here. Unimon said that Gennai hid the crest near a pond, and that is all he knew." Kazumi looked before speaking again. "There isn't a single pond in sight!"

Pukamon shrugged. "Now that I think about it, we haven't seen a single Digimon since we arrived the Primary Village!" The partners both jumped when they heard a vicious roar.

"There's our Digimon. Let's go." He held out his D-Power. "Digital Ring, release!"

"PUKAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO… GOMAMON! GOMAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO… SEADRAMON!"

The large dragon Digimon saw the ultimate level SkullGreymon coming in their direction. "Travis, he's an ultimate level. We're not strong enough yet."

Travis nodded. "We can still try. Let's do this, Seadramon!"

"Alright, Kazumi. Water Blast!" A stream of water was launched straight at the ultimate Digimon, hardening the sand beneath the three. The sand collapsed below them, causing the two Digimon and human to fall into a large cave. Leaving them unconscious.

Dawn, Jonathan, Dan, and Roxanne ran as fast as they can. Veemon, Tentomon, and Ivymon behind them. Jonathan held out his D-Arc. "The signal states that SkullGreymon is here."

Dawn looked down and started clawing at the sand with her hands. Roxanne looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Dawn kept digging, her skirt getting dusty. "He has to be down here. He has to! He must have been buried! I can feel him nearby!"

Danjuro nodded and started digging with her. Dawn stopped digging for a second, looking at Dan. He gave her a smile. "I'm with you."

Dawn smiled, and nodded. She then went back to digging, knowing her friends were willing to help.

Agumon groaned and sat up. "Dawn…?"

Travis got up and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

Agumon looked at him. "Yeah. For now. Oh no…" Agumon remembered attacking Crowmon X , and a woman that lead him to the Digital World. Just before he had almost murdered his best friend.

Gomamon looked between the two. "Hey, Travis? Where did SkullGreymon go?"

Agumon and Travis gave the mammal Digimon a look, then Travis's D-Power started beeping. "The crest. My Digivice is locating the crest. Gomamon, get up!"

Gomamon moved from the spot where he had been lying on, and there it was. The silver crest of Reliability. Kazumi had picked the crest up, and put it around his neck. "We found it, Gomamon. The Crest of Reliability."

Agumon looked up at Travis, puzzled. "Wait, but reliability wasn't inherited."

He looked at the long-nosed lizard. "I know. It wasn't inherited, but reborn."

Agumon tilted his head, confused. "I still don't get it."

Dawn had been digging in the sand for what had seemed like hours. Dan looked at Jonathan. "You said Strikedramon might be of use earlier. Veemon can't Digivolve without the Digirings, and neither can Tentomon. The only one here able to Digivolve is Ivymon into Dionamon."

Jonasan nodded. "But we do have a Digiring. Akatsuki, send Veemon the Digiring."

She nodded, and grabbed her lime green D-Power. "Digital Ring, release!" A white ring escaped from the screen of the Digivice and landed in Veemon's hand. Instantly, he was engulfed in a bright white light.

"VEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO… STRIKEDRAMON!"

The dragon Digimon stood up. Jonasan nodded. "The true reason why we need Strikedramon and Dionamon is because I found something unique about their Digirings. To test, we need to find her crest."

"And that would be?" Dawn asked, finally speaking after all of this time.

"Her crest is compassion."


	3. Episode 3: A Break of Dawn

"Episode 3: The Break of Dawn"

 _Hey guys, I'm back again! I said I'd try to write at least a chapter a week I know, but I was getting bored, and had nothing to do. So, I decided to write chapter three! I really hope you all enjoy this story! If you are enjoying, like/favorite/star (what do they call liking on Fanfiction? Lol XD) and review! If you have a suggestion, please comment down below! Keep in mind that this is a AkiraxDanjuro pairing so the original characters will not be in a relationship with Dawn. This story would not have been made if it were not for Cherrygirluk19 or Digimon Adventure Tri. I do recommend that you read Cherrygirluk19's FanFiction story Digimon Season 2.5: Digimon Adventure 03. For those who are somewhat confused by the title, Digimon Next II, I have nicknamed Cherrygirl's story Digimon Next because there is already a third Digimon Adventure, and the title wouldn't make sense if I call this story Digimon Adventure 04, considering I am currently working on another story on Wattpad called Digimon Adventure Fourth. See if you guys can figure out Ben and Thea's crests. :)_

 _Raising Heart Apr. 16: I am so glad you enjoy the story! Yes, I am using your Dawn and Dan couple idea, but I need them together for what I plan on doing with them!_

Travis looked to Agumon, and sighed. "We need to find a way out of here."

Agumon looked around. "I feel something." He looked up at the blocked entrance the Digimon had made. "It's Dawn!"

Dawn looked between Strikedramon and Ivymon. "So this crest of Compassion. Isn't there already a crest like that called love?"

Jonasan looked at Yagami girl. "Somewhat yes. However, compassion is a biocrest. It merges both the crests of Kindness and Love together. Just as Danjuro's crest was loyalty. Merged with Courage and Friendship."

Dawn nodded, pretending she had understood him. She had returned to digging in the sand when she saw a small hole. "It's sandstone!"

The group turned, then Strikedramon gave the stone a punch, breaking it instantly. Akatsuki slid down the hole. "Let's go. I sense something near!"

The woman looked down at her servants, Mikemon and Pawnchessmon. "Well? Where are they?"

The two Digimon looked to each other, and gulped. They both kneeled before her. Pawnchessmon looked up at her. "I am sorry, my queen, but it does not seem that these stones you speak of exist in the Digital World. At least, not anymore."

She cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'not anymore'?" She asked him, annoyed.

"They apparently existed as Piedmon ruled the Digi-world your highness." He lowered his head. "Apparently at that time, Gennai had found them. Just before Lord Myotismon murdered him, he had destroyed the stones."

The empress balled her fists. She knew that the old man would have interfered! She should have done something before the Undead King chased after him. No matter. She would just have to find a way to get the power of those stones.

Even if it meant time travel.

The four children jumped down from the hole and searched through the room. Ivymon crossed her arms tightly. "It is cold down here, Roxi." She complained.

Roxanne nodded. "Alright then. Ivymon, digitize!" Ivymon's data spread apart from head to toe, and traveled into the screen of her lime green Digivice.

Dan looked at her, dumbfounded. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"You can't." Ivymon's voice said from the Digivice. Everytime she had spoken, the lime green ring on the D-Arc flashed a neon green light. "This Digivice was programmed differently from your Digivices."

Dan groaned. "And I thought we'd be able to do something cool with the Digivices!"

The group had walked past the goggle head as he groaned. He looked ahead to notice that. "Hey, wait up!" He ran after the team to catch up.

"Mom, I'm home!" The thirteen year old Ichijouji girl called, her white D-Power strapped onto her backpack. Her mother, Yolei, who had been washing the dishes, smiled at the purple haired girl.

"Welcome home, Katie." She greeted her daughter. "What's that in your hand?"

She opened her hand to show her mother the white crystal she had found. "I found this. I thought I'd keep it for my baby brother's room." She flashed a smile at her mother, and heard an explosion from outside. The first to react, Yolei opened the junk drawer in the kitchen to find her red D3.

"Keiti. Stay inside." She ran outside the door to find a large ape-like Digimon. He wore an orange jumpsuit and deep black sunglasses. "Hawkmon, come on!"

The car door opened, revealing a small bird Digimon with red feathers on his body. There was a feather on the top of his head indicating that he was part of a tribe. "Right, Yolei!" He flew out.

"HAWKMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO… AQUILAMON!"

A larger hawk Digimon with black ram horns on his head appeared where Hawkmon had been flying. "Grand Horn!" The hawk Digimon charged at the ultimate level from the sky. Having dodging the attack, Etemon landed on top of Aquilamon, and jumped into the apartment building where Katie was in.

Katie's eyes had widened as the ape Digimon shattered the window, and grabbed the girl by the shirt. She tried pulling away, but it was no use. She cursed, and unbuttoned her shirt, pulling out of the shirt and running.

She pocketed the stone, and ran to her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She started to panic. "Why are they here? What are the Digimon after?" She looked down at her pocket to find that a white light was visible from the outside. "That's it. Okay. I need to find Hawkmon!" Very quickly, she pulled a shirt out of her dresser drawer and pointed her Digivice at the computer. "Digiport, open!"

She heard the door break as she jumped into the computer screen, leaving the real world.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired another fireball at the wall, doing nothing but making sand rain onto their heads.

Gomamon spat out sand from his mouth. "Agumon, stop it! We'll drown in sand by the time you devolve into Koromon!"

Agumon gave the mammal Digimon a look. "You got any other ideas?"

The fourteen year old boy nodded. "In fact I do. We rest for the night."

"Why can't Gomamon digivolve into Seadramon?" Agumon asked, crossing his arms.

Gomamon gave him a look of stupidity. "Are you crazy? Have you seen the size of my champion state? We'll be crushed!"

Travis shook his head. "It's hopeless, all we can do is wait." The three DigiDestined heard screaming, and a girl landed on top of the child of Reliability.

When the girl shook her head and realized where she was, she blushed in embarrassment, and quickly put on the T-shirt she held in her hand. Travis groaned. "Sorry," she said immediately once her shirt was on. She turned to see the overgrown lizard. "Agumon!"

Agumon could not believe his eyes. "Katie? What are you doing here?"

Katie spat sand out of her mouth. "We got attacked by Etemon. He was after this." She took the stone that was glowing the whole time out of her pocket.

"What is it?" Gomamon asked, amazed by the stone.

"I don't know." The child of Kindness replied. "But if evil Digimon are after it, it's definitely powerful."

Kazumi nodded. "May I see the stone?"

Katie handed the stone to him not before she nodded. "Be careful." She warned. "We don't know what it may do."

Travis nodded and handed the gem back to her. "I can't see why they'd be after a rock."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You have no clue." She said, referring to the Spirit Stones.

Gomamon jumped up when he saw that the Ichijouji girl had brought her backpack. "Is there food in there? I'm starving!"

Dan, Roxi, Dawn, and Jonathan all walked down the long corridor at a normal pace. Dawn hadn't said a single word. Dan looked at her, and couldn't take it anymore. "Akira. It's not your fault."

Dawn turned to face him. "You saw what happened!" She snapped at her best friend. "It was my selfishness that got him trapped down here! It's my anger that made him become SkullGreymon. It was my hatred toward the Digimon that ruined everything, and hurt my dad."

The three DigiDestined were stunned. Dawn's hatred? When she was still 10, she had always wanted to go on a Digimon Adventure just like her parents. It was her dream. Dawn saying that was the last thing the children expected to hear out of her.

"Dawn.." Danjuro held his hand out for her shoulder, but she just shrugged it off, and started walking ahead of the DigiDestined on her own. Not before she had dropped her red goggles onto the ground, shattering one of the lenses.

Dawn looked at the wall. "Damn.." She thought. "Another dead end." Looking at the wall, there were words written. She couldn't understand the language, so she didn't try reading them. She pressed her back against the wall, and fell to her knees. She had started crying. Dawn wasn't a girly type of girl. She didn't cry much, she didn't like the color pink (even though she wore a pink belt), nor did she ask her mother and father every Christmas for a Barbie doll. She was a tomboy and hated that stuff.

But now, she couldn't hold her tears in. She had to cry. She no longer deserved the crest of courage, nor the role of leader. She hurt her best friend.

She felt someone's arms around her. She opened her eyes to see the Motomiya boy hugging her. "Dawn. No." He shook his head. "You're wrong."

Dawn l didn't take her eyes off of him. Why was she letting him hug her? Her heart was beating like crazy. What is going on?

"You don't hate the Digimon. It's not your fault, it's that stupid Datamon's fault!" Dan shook his head again. "Don't do this to yourself! This isn't you at all. You've changed within the last six years because you have been holding onto your past memories! Of Datamon! Your crest changed. It's no longer the crest of courage, but the crest of fear!

"Dawn. You need to let those memories go!" Danjuro continued. "He's not going to hurt you anymore!"

"But Datamon isn't dead!" Dawn screamed. "He was just restarted! A Digimon that dies in the Digital World doesn't die! It just comes back!"

"Then I'll protect you!" Dan blurted out. Dawn's eyes had widened. What did he say? "I'll protect you." He said again. "He isn't going to hurt you, Dawn. He'll have to go through me, first!" His crest had started glowing. Dawn looked up at the goggle boy. She was confused on what she was doing, but decided not to fight it this time. She hugged her best friend back, and started crying into his shoulder.

"I won't… I'm done being afraid." She wiped her tears away, and tried her best to stop crying. Danjuro smiled, and stood up. "We're going to find Agumon."

Thea pouted. "I wish I could have gone with."

Ben and Leomon sighed. "We were told to stay here and help Mr. Izumi and Mr. Yagami." The boy was interrupted by the black crest. "Mr. Izumi! The crest is glowing!"

Koushiro got up out of his chair, and looked down at the crest. The crest had changed from black to orange. The moon was gone, and the sun was back.

Leomon looked at the crest of courage in awe. "It's so cool!" Just as he said those words, the orange crest had shattered into data, and flew into Izzy's computer. "I didn't do it this time!" He screamed as he bounced off of the computer chair, and ran off.

Ben "Hachiro" Masaru ran after his partner Digimon. "What do you mean by this time?"

Dan helped the child of Courage up. Dawn gasped as digital code escaped from her Digivice, and into her D-Watch. She smiled as it formed together into the shining crest of courage. "Dan.." She smiled at him. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek, causing his face to be a brighter red than Dawn's goggles.

The empress punched the desk. "Damnit!" She looked through the monitor to find that Dawn's crest had returned to normal. "I had her just where I wanted her!" She screamed out of anger. "Lopmon!"

A brown bunny Digimon walked into the room. "Yes, my queen?"

"Send in PyroDevimon!" she commanded.

"Yes, my queen." She nodded, and walked to the exit of the throne room.

The queen looked to her mirror. She was going to put a stop to this Break of Dawn. She knew an old Digimon capable of doing so.

"Soon Yagami, you will pay for what you have done."

To be continued


	4. Episode 4: Rise of DeckerGreymon

"Episode Four: DeckerGreymon Rises"

Hey what is up fellow Stickmen. It's Stickman01! How are you guys doing? Good? Okay? Terrible? Well if you are feeling down, hope this fourth chapter of compassion brings you all back to a smile. This should be a bit of a happier chapter. I can't promise though. Writing this story is going to become really hard considering Cherrygirluk19 hasn't finished Digimon Next yet.( remember I nicknamed her story Digimon Next) Hope you all enjoy the story.

RaisingHeart Apr. 16-17: I try, but it won't let me in this version. I may say -Line Break- to show that the scene changed. I use the iPad and it doesn't let me draw a line. And of course. I thought it was a little blurry as well. I am drawing the 10 DigiDestined and the new ocs.

Thank you for reading and reviewing the story. I am glad you all enjoy this story! I have a lot currently planned for this story, and I hope you all like what I've got planned. Sorry if this chapter is a tad short. This chapter was just made to explain a tiny bit of a digivolution.

-line break-

Dawn walked at Dan's side. She had decided to stay by his side since he had helped her. But then.. Her heart was still beating wildly. Dawn didn't understand why though, until she had remembered she kissed him.

The Yagami girl had stopped in her tracks. She kissed him? Why the hell did she do that? The child of Loyalty had looked back at her. "Are you alright, Akira?"

She nodded, having realized that she was blushing. "Yeah." She caught up with the boy when she thought, "I have a crush on my best friend?"

-line break-

The queen balled her fists. "Your time has come, DigiDestined." She had growled. "Give them everything you have, PyroDevimon!"

Her monitor started beeping. The queen answered her daughter's call. "Yes?"

"Apparently Gennai had missed a Digistone." Her daughter informed her.

This information had made the queen stand up. "What?"

The girl smiled and brushed the brown hair out of her chocolate brown eyes. "Etemon had reported back after attacking the Ichijouji family. The young girl held the Kindness Crystal."

The queen sat down in her seat. If the child of Kindness were to find out the power of that Digistone, it wouldn't be a matter of time until the DigiDestined found her.

"Am I ready yet?" Her daughter had asked. "I was already teased when I had to save her ass from your X Digimon. I want to fight my sister."

The Digimon Empress gave a cruel smile. "Your time will come. For now, you must stay low."

Her daughter sighed. "Fine. But I won't hold back for much longer. I must defeat my sister!"

-line break-

Jonasan and Akatsuki continued walking down the corridor. Danjuro had ran ahead shortly after Dawn had threw her fit. Jonathan held her goggles in his hand. Why didn't he say anything? He could have helped her, but he didn't.

"Jonathan! Johnny!" The Izumi child looked up at Roxi. "My Digivice is getting a signal!"

Jonathan glared at the chestnut haired girl. "Don't call me Johnny."

She shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just go." She replied and then started walking ahead of the child of knowledge. He shook his head, and went to catch up with her.

-line break-

Agumon had felt the earth tremble beneath him. "This is not good."

Travis and Katie both nodded. Katie had tied her hair into a single ponytail, and started digging into the wall. Gomamon decided he'd eat all of the food. When the Ichijouji girl had found she had succeeded making a hole, she gasped. "I found an exit!"

The three got up, and looked at the tunnel she had made. Agumon put his claw on his chest. "Don't worry, Dawn. I'm coming."

-line break-

Dawn stopped at the wall with Dan in front of her. "Dead end," he commented. Dawn nodded. Dawn heard something from behind, and turned around. She muffled a scream when a large orange hand grabbed her, covering her mouth. Dan turned around to see Devimon. Unlike their DigiDestined's enemy, this Devimon was an orange color.

"Let her go!" He growled, Veemon's ready to charge.

The Devimon snarled. "Do not worry, child. I need this girl." Behind him, a clock Digimon, waddled to his side.

"Shall I prepare the time warp, PyroDevimon?" The clock asked.

PyroDevimon nodded. "We shall find the Digistones. Bring Akira to the Digimon Empress."

The clock Digimon nodded, and a small vortex had opened in between the child of loyalty and the ultimate level. He had thrown Dawn near the clock. "You bastard!" Dan screamed as he ran to help Dawn. Dawn's cheek had a small cut in it. She groaned as Danjuro lifted her up. "Veemon! I need your help!" Veemon ran toward PyroDevimon before he had taken a step toward the vortex.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon jumped and tackled the perfect stage Digimon with his head.

PyroDevimon had lifted the blue dragon. "Depths of Hell!" His hands started to burn with flames.

Dawn opened her eyes a little as she heard running. "Pepper Breath!" A small fire ball clashed against PyroDevimon's hand, causing him to drop Veemon.

Dawn looked at the small yellow lizard. "Agumon!" She struggled out of Dan's arms, and then hugged Agumon tightly. Dawn's crest was glowing brighter, and as was Dan's. When she had climbed out of his arms, their D-Watches had made contact. A white light had surrounded both Agumon and Veemon.

"AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO… GREYMON!"

"VEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO… STRIKEDRAMON!"

Just then, both Dawn and Dan' crests had merged together, both surprised.

"GREYMON!"

"STRIKEDRAMON!"

Both Digimon had clashed together. In unison, both Digimon said, "DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO… DECKERGREYMON!"

The large blue and bronze Digimon stood where their Digimon partners are. The Digimon stood on his large tank wheels, and his large jet wings stuck out of his back. His tail was long and had a head on the tip. He had a large hand with red claws. Most of his skin and armor was blue. DeckerGreymon stood in front of the two Digimon. PyroDevimon had just grinned. "I see you've figured out Gennai's secret to your crests, DigiDestined." He laughed. "Now, one ultimate Digimon won't be enough to stop me!"

"What about an ultimate and two champions?" Jonathan asked with Akatsuki running behind them with both Dionamon, and Flybeemon.

From the tunnel Agumon cam from, Travis, Gomamon, and Katie all met up with the others. Gomamon grinned. "I'm ready to fight when you are, Kazumi!"

Travis nodded. "Digital Ring, release!"

Gomamon had caught the ring. "GOMAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO… SEADRAMON!"

The large sea dragon Digimon appeared where the mammal rookie level had been standing. It let out a roar.

PyroDevimon gave a worried look. "Tockmon. Let's get out of here. We need to find the Digistones!"

Tockmon nodded, and then escaped through the vortex, closing it behind him. PyroDevimon reached for him. "Wait!" He had turned to see missiles flying toward him.

"Decker Missiles!" DeckerGreymon called out his move as PyroDevimon exploded into data. The Digimon devolved into DemiVeemon and Koromon.

"We did it!" Dawn cheered. Jonathan gave her a look.

"Had we digivolved for nothing?" The bearer of knowledge thought.

Dan grinned and lifted DemiVeemon. "We need to head back home. There is a Digimon Empress."

"What?" The Jonathan and Katie asked in unison.

"We'll explain later," Dawn told him, grabbing her goggles. "Let's go."

Izzy and the other DigiDestined were shocked by the news from Dawn and Danjuro. "They're after Digistones?"

Katie nodded. "I found one earlier today." She showed the group her white gemstone. "It just keeps glowing!"

"Then there is the DNA Digivolve." Agumon stated. "How come we couldn't use that when we fought Myotismon?"

Cody, his hand on his 17 year old daughter's shoulder, looked at the lizard Digimon. "When we were fighting all of those years ago, we unlocked DNA Digivolution with a very close bond with the crests." He turned to Dawn and Dan. "However, here it was the bond between the Chosen that made you DNA digivolve."

Dawn looked at her crest. She really did have a crush on Danjuro. Why hadn't she realized it sooner?

Dan nodded. "I guess that makes sense. Maybe?"

Veemon grinned. "Oh their bonds were close all right."

Akira and Danjuro looked to the blue dragon. "Shut up, V-Mon!" The two yelled in unison. The DigiDestined started laughing. However, Thea had slipped out of the room.

She walked to where Taichi was, clutching her Digivice. Tai opened his eyes. "You.." He winced when she put a tight grip on his arm. "Thea."

Thea smiled cruelly. "Hello, daddy."

To be continued...


	5. Episode 5: The Egg of Miracles

"Episode 5: The Egg of Miracles"

Surprised? Not really? For those who are shocked, yes. Thea Kamiya is Dawn's twin. For a long time, I've planned Thea to be Dawn's older sister, and thought that I needed a twin. That's when I decided to change her backstory, which will be told in this chapter. I just love throwing in plot twists! XD If you guys enjoy, favorite and review on how you think of the story, and please review if you have any ideas! I'm open to suggestions. I know the gang did not find Roxanne's Crest, but it would be pretty boring if they found a crest in the same area as another. This is the best story I've experimented with so far! Some Easter eggs for the upcoming When Worlds Collide: Reboot anime (coming in 2018-2020) will be left in this one. Also, I hope Digimon Next is finished soon so that I may start animating it. :D

-line break-

"Hello, Daddy." Thea said, smiling cruelly.

Taichi glared at his second daughter. "Why are you here?"

She started walking away, and towards the window. "I need the golden Digiegg of Miracles. Daisuke-Kun has it."

Taichi shook his head. "I'm not giving you what you want."

She smiled and sat on the bed he was lying on. "Oh, we will see about that."

He lowered his gaze at her arm. "What do you have?" It took him a moment to think about it. She wanted revenge. She wanted her twin dead. "No. Not Dawn."

She laughed. "You finally get it! So you aren't as stupid as I thought. You bring me the Digiegg tonight. Unless you want to see her blood stained on your own hands."

The bearer of courage looked at her. "You're bluffing."

"Really? We'll see about that." She smiled before leaving the room. She stopped at the doorway. "And if you tell anyone about this conversation, she will die." She walked on, leaving her father frightened of his own damn child.

-line break-

Fernanda looked up into the sky as she started to walk home. She was terrified when she had heard that the Digimon had returned. That means she'd get to see Armadillomon again. But why wasn't she excited or happy? She didn't hate Armadillomon. She just didn't like to fight.

She had heard about what had happened to Agumon after Dawn's crest had changed from Courage to Fear. Koushiro Izumi had called them Negative Crests. If Fernanda's crest was Integrity, did that make her Negative Crest Dishonesty? She did not need to worry about that at all. She had only lied once, and that was when Seadramon had escaped into the ocean. That was one of the worse things that had happened in her life.

Her 18th birthday was next week, and she could not wait. She was hoping that she would celebrate with her best friend, but that day she would go on a date with James Ichijouji. She sighed, and thought "Maybe I can bring Armadillomon with!"

She smiled at this idea, and then immediately thought, "That is stupid." She would never blend the rookie level in. However, a gut feeling was telling her that she should bring him along…

-line break-

Ben Masaru glared at his partner. "Leomon, you can't attack other animals."

Leomon wagged his fire-tipped tail. "But that dog thingy had it coming!" He protested. "All I did was tackle it! It was growling at me!"

Ben sighed, and looked to the alleyway. "Who's there?"

Leomon tensed, and turned to where Ben was looking. "Benny? I smell a Digimon!"

He nodded, and saw the pink cat Digimon leap at him. Leomon jumped up and countered the attack with his tail. "Lion Tail Slap!"

The pink cat backflipped and landed perfectly. "Psyblock!" A large number rainbow cube appeared from her hands, and was thrown at the lion Digimon. He fell to the ground instantly.

"Leomon! Digital Ring, Release!" He had thrown his Digital Ring, and it landed in his hand.

"LEOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO… LITLEOMON!"

The champion Digimon, steel sword in hand, charged at the small kitten when a black ring landed in the cat's paw.

"KITMON, DARK DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TOO… LADYDEVIMON!"

Litleomon growled. "Damn, what is with all of these perfect stages?"

"We'll have to head to the next level. We need the crest." Benjamin felt like giving up. There was no use fighting the Digimon because they were weak, they needed to get stronger!

Litleomon felt power surging through his data. "Ben… Hachiro.. Stop..,"

Ben held his D-Power in his hand, and felt hopeless. He felt like giving up. He felt the crest of Capitulation.

"LITLEOMON, DARK DIGIVOLVE TOO… SKULLLITLEOMON!"

The Dark Ultimate Digimon roared. It was a skeleton of Litleomon, and he had a black fire mane and tail. He had violet X shaped claws. He wore black shorts as well as an Amethyst sword. He charged at LadyDevimon, slashing at her and missing.

LadyDevimon, growing bored, grabbed the purple flame heart in his rib cage. The skeletal lion Digimon groaned in pain as he Devolved into Botamon. "Botamon!" Hachiro ran and scooped the Fresh level before he was attacked by the She-Devil Digimon. He rolled under the Demon, and ran away.

-line break-

Dawn decided she would head home to take a nap. She headed to the bathroom to start a bath. She had to help the others, but right now, she had to take a little break. For one, she was covered in sand and dirt. She was still in her uniform as well. Sighing, she undressed herself, and soaked herself in the warm bath. Thank god it was Saturday. A few minutes, and the Yagami girl was asleep.

-line break-

Dawn looked around at her surroundings. She was in a laboratory, and in front of her was a girl. She wore a yellow shirt and jeans, and a blue cap. Her hair was the color of a bright orange. She instantly knew it was her mother, Sora Takenouchi. Or at least, that was her name until she married her father, and became a Yagami.

From the corner of the room, Dawn heard a familiar voice. She could recognize that metal piece of shit anywhere. "Datamon…" She growled. He looked different than before. His glass helmet was still broken, however the color that was once silver on him was a shiny black.

He laughed as he walked towards Sora in her cage. Dawn thought that she was seeing a past scene from her parents' adventures until she had realized. "Wait," she thought. "I made that glass broken." She studied a Datamon. "And why is mom 10?" She was getting confused but regained focus when Datamon started talking.

"Where are the Digistones?" He asked Sora. The Digistones? What the hell was going on?

Sora coughed and spat on his foot. "Fuck you. I won't tell you on my life."

Datamon just grinned. "Fine." He was about to penetrate her stomach when someone from behind spoke. Dawn didn't realize he was there.

"That is enough, Datamon." The man in the red cloak had said.

"Kayaba. You of all know the girl of love and I have some unfinished business we must take care of!" He yelled.

"I said enough!" He held a golden sword, making Datamon fall silent. "We will find the Digistones later. However, we have company."

Behind him was a purple human-like cat monster with a long tail. "They have found the warp to the third Digital World."

Akahiko Kayaba growled. "Damnit!"

A small girl in a pale pink dress giggled. She had black hair and charcoal colored eyes. "I told you my daddy would come to get me. He's stronger than all of you combined!"

Kayaba looked at the girl. "Yui, shut down."

The girl, who's name was Yui, fell to the ground unconscious. "Daddy…"

A woman in the other cage, obviously older than Dawn, screamed. "Yui! You bastard!"

Kayaba set his gaze on the orange haired girl. "Relax, Asuna. She is not dead, she is only asleep. However, if one of your friends were to make it qto the next world, I cannot promise your safety."

Sora growled, Piyomon in the other cage. "Taichi will be coming, and you'll be damn sorry for taking his friends."

Datamon laughed. "Even Omegamon himself was not able to defeat Diaboromon. Your friends are dead."

Dawn looked down to see that she had been waking up.

-line break-

Dawn woke up and found that it was getting dark. The bath water she was in was getting cold. She stood up and wrapped a towel around her. She walked into her room when she had dried herself and removed her towel. She was surprised when she had heard Dan's voice.

"Dawn!" He called as he opened the door. Dawn was not able to put anything on fast enough. The two had just stared at each other. The two were blushing. He looked away. "I'm sorry!"

Dawn blushes more. "I-it's okay." Wait, did she just forgive him for walking in on her? What was with her?

She had heard the front door close. It was her mother. Damnit. "Dawn, I'm home!"

"Shit.." She cursed and looked at Dan. If her mother found Dan in here with her, not only would she kill him, but she would kill her too! She didn't believe she was doing this. "Dan!" She whispered putting the blanket over her. "Get over here!"

Closing his eyes, he groped for the bed, but walked into the wall.

"Idiot, open your eyes!" She said.

"But I'll see you!"

"Danjuro." She started. "You're going to kill us both! Get over here!" She grabbed him by the hand, and pushed him in the bed, then she lied down on him, putting the blanket over them both. "Shut up!" Dan stopped moving, and held his breath.

Sora opened the door. "Dawn honey? Are you ok?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah. Was just hot."

Sora nodded, and kissed her daughter's head. "Okay, Dawn. Good night." She left the bedroom, and walked outside to her car.

Dawn got up and pulled the covers off of him. "Get. You owe me."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He stopped. "Oh yeah. I wanted to ask if you would like go out."

She paused after slipping on a T-Shirt and sweat shorts. "Of course." She swore she was becoming a girl every time.

Dan smiled. "Cool. Sunday?"

She nodded, and her eyes had widened when he had kissed her. Part of her wanted to stop, and most of her decided that maybe it wasn't all bad being a girl right now.

-line break-

Tai stood up, and headed out to the roof. "I'm here."

Thea smiled as she took the egg from his hands. "Thank you. Now the Digimon Empress will be proud of me."

"Digimon Empress? You work with her?" He asked shocked.

"She adopted me when you abandoned me!" She screamed. "Instead you kept Dawn. Well here we are. I am gonna not to defeat Dawn!" She turned around.

"You said you wouldn't kill her!" He called at her.

Without turning, she said, "I said if you didn't bring me my egg I would kill her. I never said that I wouldn't when you brought me the egg." She jumped onto a blue Birdramon's back. "ShadowBirdramon, to the digital world!"

The champion nodded and flew off.

To be continued...


	6. Episode 6: Then, There were Two

Episode 6:Then,There were Two"

Sup guys, Stickman here, and welcome back to chapter six. I know I said I would do weekly chapters and all, but just check daily for a new chapter to the story. This Digimon is meant to be the last adventure. There will be a lot more chapters, but I need to make this seem like the final season of Digimon Digital Monsters/Digimon Adventure. I won't be killing of any DigiDestinded(at least not yet). Don't you all worry, I have plans for death. I hope you all enjoy, review and favorite if you want more.

Raising Hope Apr. 19 : I'm glad you like it! Thanks for staying from the beginning!

-line break-

Thea Yagami had grinned when she had walked into the throne room. "Mother. I have the egg."

The Digimon Empress smiled. "Thank you, Thea. Now. Where is Piyomon?"

The pink rookie level Digimon flew out of Thea's red Digivice. "Right here, Empress."

"Excellent, now. Thea, energize the Digiegg on Biyomon." The queen had commanded.

She nodded, and scanned the egg with her D-Power. "Golden Armor Enrrgize!"

"BIYOMON, GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO… SHINEHALSEMON!"

The Digimon had looked like Yolei's Halsemon, however it's feathers were white and its silver helmet was golden. Thea grinned. "I will surely defeat Akira now,"

-line break-

It was Sunday, and Dawn was excited for what would happen today. Today was Dawn's first date, and it was with Danjuro Motomiya. She had been asked to go out last night after he had mistakenly taken a peek on her. She was not the happiest when she thought of that. She had decided to forget that had happened, and think of their date.

Agumon walked into the room where Dawn had been trying outfits on. Agumon looked at her surprised. "Huh."

Dawn turned to look at her best friend. "What?"

"I've never seen you wear a dress before." Agumon replied.

Dawn looked at him and smiled. "Me neither. This time, I'm not being forced by Aunt Hikari."

Agumon smirked before leaving the room. "It looks like Dan is making you less tomboyish."

"Ah, shut up, Agumon." She said laughing. "Now help me out with my hair."

Agumon gave her a look. "I have claws, not fingers."

Sora walked into Dawn's room. "Do you need some help?"

Dawn nodded. "My hair doesn't look right.."

Sora's Biyomon giggled. "Imagine how many times your father was told that."

Sora sighed, braiding the child of courage's hair over her shoulder. "If I could have a yen every time someone said that, I'd be rich."

Dawn giggled and stood up. She twirled in a circle. "It's amazing. Thanks, mom."

Agumon looked up at Sora. "Who is she and where's the real Dawn?"

Sora giggled a little as Dawn ran out of the front door.

-line break-

Thea had been watching Dawn get ready and run out of the door. ShineHalsemon was standing next to her. "She's going on a date now? And without Agumon?"

ShineHaslemon grinned. "That will make her an easy target."

Thea smiled and held her black crest. It was a heart broken in halves. The crest of Hatred. "Let's take her."

The armor Digimon nodded as Akari climbed onto her back. The armor Digimon flew towards Akira.

-line break-

Misa Jun was scared. For a long time, she had wanted peace with the Digital World. She thought they had peace! However, the Digimon just keep coming back. She just wished they'd stay there. She had looked outside to see Dawn going out in a beautiful white dress.

Now wait a minute, she thought. A dress? Since when does Akira "Dawn Kamiya" Yagami wear a dress?

She stopped thinking when she saw a large bird Digimon charging where Dawn was walking.

"Dawn!" She screamed.

-line break-

Dawn struggled to get up with Thea's foot on her back. "Thea…" She managed to say. "What are you doing?"

Thea grinned. "I've got you now, DigiDestined! You're dead! You've always been!"

Dawn coughed and looked up at her. "Why?"

"Daddy threw me out when we were born." She stomped on her back. "You were always his favorite." She stomped again. "I was left for dead. I was abandoned!" She stomped even harder. "And you were living with them for the past sixteen years of our damned lives. Not a word about your twin sister!" She stomped three times, and stepped off of her.

Dawn groaned. She had felt like throwing up now. "Twin sister? Dad never told me.." She was interrupted with a punch in the jaw from Thea.

"Of course he never told you about me! He thought I was dead!" She watched Dawn fall onto her back. Dawn's sight of vision was starting to get really blurry. She was about to lose consciousness!

"Boom Bubble! Pah!" The flying mammal called as a big bubble of air knocked Thea away from Dawn.

MJ ran to where Patamon was hovering. "Good job, Patamon!" She glared at Akari Yagami. "Stay away from my friend!"

MJ's sister, Margaret ran outside with her pink Digivice in hand. "Gatomon!" She called as the white cat leaped toward the Bearer of Hatred.

ShineHalsemon leaped up and rammed into the Adult Digimon with her shiny helm. Tailmon fell to the ground.

"Gatomon!" She screamed as she too was rammed into a wall.

Dawn struggled to get up. "Go." She commanded MJ. "Take Margaret and Gatomon somewhere safe."

Misa Jun's eyes widened. "What about you? We aren't going to leave you here!"

"Yes you are." The child of courage challenged the Takeishi girl. "Now go! This is a fight between me and my sister."

MJ, deciding not to ask, nodded and ran towards her half sister, and helped her up. She ran off as Akira growled at her sister. Thea grinned. "Only one of us will make it out alive."

Dawn stepped forward. "I'm not afraid to take you on."

Thea looked at her. She had not expected her to be so courageous. "You have no one. You pushed your friends aside. You have no Digimon to help you."

Dawn took another step forward. "I won't need a Digimon to take care of you." She rolled up her sleeves, which somewhat scared Thea. She didn't know her sister's full strength. Damnit she should have researched!

Dawn edged closer. Thea looked away. "No," she thought. "I have to fight back! This is why I came!"

Dawn was in front of her twin now. Thea flinched, ready for Dawn to attack, but instead, Dawn had hugged her.

"Thea…" She said. "You don't understand. Dad loves you. I'm sure he sent you away so you can live a better life. You are surrounded by hatred, when I know inside of you…" Dawn paused, as if she were trying to find the right word.

"There is love." Dawn said with a smile. "So you can fight me if you plead, Akari. I won't fight back. I won't take it out on you, when I know you must be heartbroken." Dawn just stood there smiling, not letting go. "When I was younger, we all thought Mom was pregnant."

Thea just let her hug her. This warmth… She had felt it before. She felt it when she had first met Yokomon. When they had a tight bond. Digimon and DigiDestined. Human and friend.

Sister and Sister.

"I had always wanted another sibling, so I was excited. It was pretty boring without anyone to play with." Dawn continued. "I couldn't wait until I got to meet my new brother or sister." She looked down. "But it turned out that the doctor had made a mistake. Mom wasn't pregnant."

Thea looked at her, somewhat feeling bad for her.

"But now I have met you, Thea." Dawn smiled. "My name. Akira or Dawn. It means light." She held Thea's hand. "And Thea or Akari. Your name means light. We're the two lights that shine." Dawn smiled. "The two Yagami girls." She looked into Akari's eyes. "Twins."

Akari looked away. "I can't. I am with the Digimon Empress. If I leave, she will get upset.."

Dawn smiled. "What if we managed to swap places?"

Thea looked at her. "You would help me?"

Dawn nodded. "We need your help getting info about the Digimon Empress as well. Come on."

She looked at Dawn. "What are we doing?"

"We're swapping places."

To be continued...


	7. Episode 7: The Swap

"Episode 7: The Swap"

Hey guys, sorry it has been a few days, been busy with lots of school work. It is all state testing. Goody. Aw well. At least it is all over. I hope you all like this chapter!

Raising Heart: Hmmmm…. I can't say i don't like your idea. I really do, however I have plans for Thea, the Digimon Empress, and all of the DigiDestined. Taichi will explain about Thea. I will leave this chapter to explain the origin of Akari Yagami. I hope you enjoy what I have planned. :D

-line break-

Thea had looked at her twin sister. "I am not wearing this." Thea told her, holding a white dress.

"Well, I have to show up for my date." Dawn had replied. "And when I mean I, I mean you. We need to trade D-Powers for now. She knows that you are the child of love. Piyomon, you need to stay with me for now. Agumon, you stay with Thea."

Agumon and Biyomon had both nodded. "Right." They said in unison.

"Oh!" Dawn smiled. "One more thing." Dawn opened her sock drawer, and pulled out a pair of black goggles. "These were our father's when Alphamon had attacked a year after MaloMyotismon's defeat. He used them to track down digital gates, or what we call Sprites."

Dawn smiled. "I'm giving them to you." She had put the goggles in Thea's chocolate brown hair. "Stay safe." She had held the red Digivice, and ran off with Piyomon.

Thea, looking at the lizard Digimon, smiled. "How about you stay here as I go to the date."

Agumon nodded. "Okay. I didn't want to go anyway. Dates aren't my thing anyway."

Thea walked off, smiling. It was time… To show Akira who she was messing with. She had locked herself in the bathroom, and pulled out her real D-Power and not the fake she had given Dawn. "Mother. Step one of our plan has come."

"Excellent. The Yagami is on her way then? Does she suspect anything?" The Empress had asked from the other side.

"No. She's too stupid. Just like daddy." She giggled a little. "Well, I have to stay low and act as Dawn for a bit."

The Digimon Empress nodded. "I will see you soon, my daughter."

-line break-

Benjamin had ran into the lab with Botamon. "Mr. Izumi! There is a Digimon on the loose!"

Izzy looked from his computer to Hachiro. He sighed. "Just what we all need, another undetected Digimon signal."

"But she also has a human partner too!" Ben said.

Izzy nodded. "Tentomon, let's go then."

Koushiro's bug Digimon buzzed next to his partner. "Right!"

Ben smiled as Botamon started evolving to his rookie level.

"BOTAMON, DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TOO… LEOMON!"

Leomon nodded and smiled. "I'll go too!"

Ben nodded. "Follow me to LadyDevimon."

-line break-

MJ, carrying Margaret still, made a stop at the Ishida's home. Without bothering to knock, she had opened the door and placed Margaret on the couch. "Uncle Yamato! Where are you?"

Stacey opened her bedroom door, where Gabumon was present with her. "Hey, MJ. What happened to Margaret?"

MJ looked down at her younger cousin. "It's Thea. She attacked Dawn."

"What?" Stacey asked, a little bit horrified.

Misa Jun had explained the battle between Tailmon, Patamon, and ShineHalsemon. Stacey looked away. "I knew there was something about that Thea. We need to find Dawn."

Patamon shrugged. "Last I had seen her, she wanted us to leave. She wanted to fight her own sister."

"Without Agumon!" MJ added.

Stacey had gulped. "We really need to find her, and hope she isn't pavement!"

-line break-

Danjuro had been waiting for Dawn for almost an hour. What was taking her? He had to calm down. She probably got caught up with Agumon or something. She's not thinking about her last date, is she?

Four years ago, Jonasan had asked Dawn out. Hesitantly, she had told him yes. That night, they got into a fight and Dawn decided it was over. Dawn and Jonathan hadn't talked much since then.

He stopped thinking when he saw Dawn coming. "Hey, Dawn." He pulled her chair for her.

"Thank you," Akira replied.

Dan nodded, and shrugged. He paused when he saw a necklace around the back of her neck. "You're not Dawn."

She frowned. "Damn it, Motomiya you're not supposed to know yet." She had turned around, forcing a glass plate onto his head. The impact had knocked him out instantly. "Now I can't just let you go and run around telling your friends." She moved her hair, revealing that the necklace was the black crest was Hatred.

"You are coming with me to the Digimon Empress."

-line break-

Dawn had walked by Piyomon's side to a castle in the Digital World. Dawn looked down at the pink rookie. "This is the place?"

She nodded. "Yep. This is the Digimon Empress's castle."

Dawn couldn't help but wonder why it had looked so familiar. "Let's go, then. Remember, I'm Thea."

Behind her was laughter. "No you are not, DigiDestined."

Dawn turned around to see a woman in a large dark robe. Her white hair had stuck out of the royal blue robe. She wore yellow glasses with the symbol of Destinies on it. "You are not my Thea. You are Dawn Yagami."

Dawn turned around, but not before Biyomon had knocked her to the ground using her spiral twister attack. Dawn tried getting up, but was lifted by the Digimon Empress. She held a grip on her neck. "You are the key to going to the past. As you know, Tockmon had escaped into the past without my orders. It was stated that he was deleted by none other than Piedmon himself."

Dawn stopped struggling. She could not breathe. She gave up, just leaving the Empress smiling.

-line break-

Taichi had gotten out of bed. It was morning. Dawn hadn't returned yet.

MJ had opened the front door, with Stacey and Margaret behind her. "Uncle Tai!" MJ had called. "It's Dawn! Thea attacked her!"

Tai dropped his mug of coffee. "Damn…"

Margaret ignored the glass on the floor. "We need your help."

Tai looked at the Kimura girl. "We need Yamato."

Stacey nodded, and started dialing her father's phone.

The bearer of courage grabbed his Digivice. "We need Omegamon."

-line break-

Izzy and Ben had ran to the alleyway. "She was here earlier. Look out. She is more powerful than the original LadyDevimon."

Izzy grabbed his Digivice as soon has he heard her attack. "Tentomon!"

"TENTOMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO… HERCULESKABUTERIMON!"

The golden beetle Digimon had appeared where Tentomon had been buzzing. HerculesKabuterimon flew toward the ultimate level as the Darkness Arrow attack had brushed against his chest. Leomon grinned. "My turn!"

Hachiro nodded, and pulled out his D-Power. "Digital Ring, release!"

"LEOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO… LITLEOMON!"

The lion Digimon roared and dashed at LadyDevimon with his steel sword.

-line break-

Danjuro woke up next to Dawn. The real Dawn. She had been unconscious against his chest. Hesitantly, he stroked her hair. "Dawn…"

From the corner of the room, a Digimon had laughed. Dan looked up to see the Mega level Digimon. "No… You're not.."

Datamon cackled with laughter. "Matter of fact, I am him. I am Datamon."

Dan held Dawn in horror. He wasn't about to let this scrap of metal take her. "What do you want?"

"You, of course."

-line break-

Taichi and Agumon had waited for Yamato to walk by with Gabumon at his side. "You're late."

Matt just gave him a look. "I tried getting a hold of Izzy. He said he was busy."

Tai nodded, Stacey, Gabumon, MJ, Patamon, Margaret, and Tailmon. Davis showed up with his Veemon as well. Tai looked between the DigiDestined, and the Digimon. "Are we ready?"

They all nodded. Matt's Gabumon looked at Davis. "Would you like to do the honors, Daisuke?"

He nodded and held out his blue D3 in front of Dawn's monitor. "Digiport, open!" The monitor transformed, and allowed a gate to the Digital World.

Agumon jumped in first. "Let's do this, Tai!"

-line break-

Tricia had put on her backpack. "Mom, I'm going to school!" She called.

"Okay, honey." Mimi smiled, making coffee. "Have a great day."

"You too." She smiled as she tied her hair into a single ponytail, and left the door.

She had skipped along the crosswalk, when she noticed something had been following her. She pulled out her green D-Power, and pointed it behind her. "Who's there?"

Roxanne put her hands up in a we come in peace gesture. Next to her was a plant-like Digimon. It had reminded the Kido girl of Palmon. "It's just me. We haven't met before." She held out her hand, and smiled, tilting her head to one side. "I'm Roxanne, but my friends call me Roxi."

Hesitantly, the fifteen year old girl shook Roxanne's hand. "I'm Tricia."

Roxanne smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Tricia." She paused. "Oh yeah, this is my friend, Ivymon." The plant rookie Digimon hid shyly behind Roxi so Tricia couldn't see her. "Don't mind her, she's just a bit shy around new people."

Tricia giggled a little. "So was Palmon when I was younger."

Roxi smiled at the child of Sincerity. "Come on, let's go walk to school."

She nodded. "Okay."

-line break-

"Why do you want me?" Danjuro asked the mega level.

He smiled cruelly. "You are what is in the girl's heart. It is you that she loves the most. It would be perfect if I could break the girl's heart once more."

The child of Loyalty growled, then smiled. "No you won't."

Datamon gasped and turned around to see a fireball sending him flying. "Dawn!" Dawn's Agumon ran to the cage, and tried breaking it.

"Stand back," Tai's Greymon commanded, Agumon moving out of the way. "Mega Flame!" He fired a massive flame, disintegrating the cage. The DigiDestined were free. Dawn sat up.

"Huh?" She asked. "The Empress, and Thea!"

"Golden Talons!" ShineHalsemon blasted a rain of golden claws at Dawn. Dan shoved her out of the way.

"Thea!" Danjuro had growled. "Veemon, get ready!"

"You too, Agumon!" Dawn commanded.

Dawn had taken her D-Power, and placed it against Dan's. "Dual Crest Shinka, Activate!"

"AGUMON, DOUBLE DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

"VEEMON, DOUBLE DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

"DECKERGREYMON!"

DeckerGreymon aimed his cannon for ShineHalsemon, and fired. "Decker Missiles!"

Margaret found that her crest and MJ's had been glowing. "They had found out why.

"GATOMON, DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

"PATAMON, DOUBLE DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

"ZEPHYRMON!"

The winged woman Digimon unleashed her wind-like attacks at ShineHaslemon.

"Give up." Tai had said.

Thea just smiled. "Oh, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Golden Armor, De-energize!" ShineHalsemon had devolved back into Biyomon. "Mikemon, Biyomon, DNA evolution!"

A brown cat Digimon cat had jumped from behind her, she had looked just like Gatomon.

"BIYOMON, DOUBLE DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

"MIKEMON, DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

"SHADOWSILPHYMON!"

Dawn tightened her fingers around her D-Power. "She has two Digimon.." She looked at Taichi. "We can still beat them."

Tai nodded. "Agumon."

He nodded, and did a backflip. "AGUMON, WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

"GABUMON, WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

"OMEGAMON!"

The Digimon charged his sword. "Charge!" He commanded.

To be continued...


	8. Episode 8:A Turn in Time(End of Arc 1)

"Episode 8: A Turn in Time"

What is up my friends, Stickman01 is back again with another episode of Digimon Next II. I am so glad you all have enjoyed my story and I thank those who suggested that I'd do something more with the previous chapter. I apologize if you did not enjoy the way chapter seven went. Also I lied. I said Thea would be explained last chapter, but first things first, save Dawn. And Danjuro. Digimon is the best for writing FanFictions isn't it? This is when Thea's background is revealed. Soz about that. XD

Raising Heart: I thank you though! Your ideas were nice and all, except Taichi still hasn't explained how they would Digivolve so Swanmon and Kazemon wouldn't work though.

-line break-

"Give up." Tai had said.

Thea just smiled. "Oh, I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Golden Armor, De-energize!" ShineHalsemon had devolved back into Biyomon. "Mikemon, Biyomon, DNA evolution!"

A brown cat Digimon cat had jumped from behind her, she had looked just like Gatomon.

"BIYOMON, DOUBLE DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

"MIKEMON, DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

"SHADOWSILPHYMON!"

Dawn tightened her fingers around her D-Power. "She has two Digimon.." She looked at Taichi. "We can still beat them."

Tai nodded. "Agumon."

He nodded, and did a backflip. "AGUMON, WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

"GABUMON, WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO…"

"OMEGAMON!"

The Digimon charged his sword. "Charge!" He commanded. Zephyrmon, DeckerGreymon, Exveemon, and Garurumon all charged at ShadowSilphymon. The black cat-hawk Digimon moved its arms, creating a ball of darkness. "Shadow Force!" She threw the ball at Dawn, sending her flying.

Danjuro turned immediately. "Dawn!" He threw himself onto the ground, and Akira had landed on his back. He groaned a little.

"Oh my god.." Dawn said helping Dan up.

"It's fine.. I'm okay.." Dan told her.

"No it's not…" She had turned around to face Thea, but it was not Thea in front of her. "The Digimon Empress!"

Thea looked at the Empress confused. "Mother, what are you doing?"

The Empress didn't face Akari. "You are dead to me. I no longer need you."

Thea looked at her. "What?"

The Digimon Empress had ignored her. "Dawn, you are coming with me." She had grabbed Dawn tightly by the arm, and started walking straight toward the open vortex.

"No!" Danjuro screamed. He started running after them, the vortex closing behind him.

Thea had just stood there. In tears. Betrayed.

-line break-

HerculesKabuterimon threw LadyDevimon onto the ground. The human holding the Magenta D-Power had looked horrified. LitLeomon charged at the demon Digimon. "Lion's Sword!" He had cut LadyDevimon. She had screamed in pain.

"Stop!" The girl commanded. "I don't want to fight! Just don't hurt her!"

Hachiro had nodded. "Stand down, Litleomon." Obeying his orders, he lion Digimon had Devolved back into Leomon(cub).

HerculesKabuterimon had devolved into Motimon. "I do hope we are making the right choice, Koushiro."

Mr. Izumi nodded. "I know we are."

LadyDevimon had Devolved into Nyaromon. "Serena!" The In-Training Digimon had leaped into the girl's arms.

"I am truly sorry about earlier," Serena had said to the two DigiDestined. "I thought you were one of the bad guys working for the Digimon Empress!"

"It's alright." Ben replied smiling. "And we thought you were one of the bad guys working for the Digimon Empress. "

The two children had laughed. Leomon smirked. "You're already hitting on her even as she had tried to kill you?"

"Shut up, Leomon!" He commanded, Izzy and Serena laughing.

-Line Break-

Taichi had punched the wall. "Damnit!"

Thea had jumped. She had not been expecting this to happen to her. THe Digimon Empress would not have abandoned her. Not her too. She had looked down. "I am such an idiot. I knew I couldn't have relied on anyone!"

Taichi sighed. "I'm sorry."

Thea looked to her father. "What?"

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. When you and Dawn were born, Sora and I were so happy… But we found out that when you were born, you had problems breathing for air…" The children had been paying attention. Yamato had already heard this story, since he was there with Taichi and Sora. Sora was once his fiance. "Thea, the next few days you were giggling and that. A few weeks later, and we were ready to take you home."

Davis had leaned against the wall with Veemon at his side. He too, had known the story, but of course he wasn't smart enough to know that the 16-year old Thea Kamiya was Tai's daughter.

"A few months later, and you were already talking a little. I was so happy. Until, one night, I heard a noise. I heard it was in the direction of your bed, so I quickly got up, and ran to where you were lying with your sister. You both were gone. I ran to the living room, and found that a Reapmon had you both. Agumon and I only managed to save Dawn. Reapmon had flown away with Thea, and back into the Digital World."

Yamato looked to the children. "That's when Izzy discovered the existence of the Sprites. Taichi and the rest of us had tried searching for Thea, even Gennai and SaberLeomon had tried helping us. However, Thea was nowhere to be seen."

Tai nodded, and Thea looked at her father. He didn't give up on her. He still tried. She started crying, and hugged her father tightly. "Dad!"

Taichi, surprised, hugged her daughter's back, only wondering where her and Davis's children had gone.

-Line Break-

Dawn woke up next to Dan. The Digimon Empress was gone. She had tried to shake the goggle boy, awake, but instead, he replied with, "C'mon, mom. Five more minutes…"

She gave up, and stood up with Koromon behind her. "What do you see, Dawn?" He asked, bouncing next to her.

"Hmmm… some mountains, trees, and- hey! Where did all of the water go?"

Koromon fished for a mini telescope from her backpack, and took a look through. "Well, I see a large spiral thingy." He pointed out.

"Wha?" She took the telescope from him, and saw a spiral mountain heading straight into the sky. It was a spiral of grass, dirt, and ocean. In the distance, she saw eight kids with eight familiar Digimon. She immediately recognized the digimon as Agumon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Tailmon.

She looked at her partner. "Koromon," She began as DemiVeemon and Danjuro woke up. "I don't think we're in 2033 anymore."

To be continued…

End of Arc I: Arc of Hatred.

Next Arc: The Yagami Arc


	9. Episode 9: Burning Courage

Digimon Next II

Arc Two: The Yagami Arc

"Episode 9: Burning Courage!"

Hey guys, I'm back again. I apoligize for the missing chapter. My documents had glitched! First time that had ever happened. I fixed that mistake if you would like to read that episode before you read this. Thanks, and again, sorry.

Raising Heart: I'm sorry that hapened. Fixed it right away! And i don't have the drawings of Dan and Dawn done. I'll try to get those, and post you a link as soon as they are done. They won't be painted, but sketched. I don't really do paints.

Radon's Heart: That wasn't purposely. Didn't realized until i translated your comment. I apologized that happened. I fixed it if you want to read the end of the true arc.

Thank you guys for letting me know about my little error. If that happens again in the future, please let me know, because I have a very very tight schedule. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

-line break-

"I don't think we're in 2033 anymore..." Dawn had said, gulping. She was frightened of what could happen in the past. She had watched some time travel movies in her lifetime, and learned some rules she shouldn't break when heading to the past or near future.

Dan looked at her. "Then when are we?"

She looked to her friend. His father had not been to this point of time because he was not yet a DigiDestined. "My parents told me something about this point of time. After they defeated VenoMyotismon in the real world, they went into the Digital World to stop Piedmon and his army." Dan had kept his eyes on her. Dawn got a little nervous. "We're in 1999."

-line break-

Serena, Izzy, Ben, and the other DigiDestined had met in Mr. Izumi's office. Thea had tucked herself into a ball with Mikemon and Biyomon at her side. "I shouldn't have trusted her..."

"It's not your fault," Margaret told her. "She was a mother image for the past 16 years. It was hard to not trust her."

Thea looked at her older cousin. "How could all of you forgive me just like that? I betrayed all of you.."

Stacey put her hand on the Yagami girl's shoulder. "Because we've been there already. Six years ago when Dawn and the rest of us were just learning to be Chosen. I went missing for six months, and nobody knew where i was." She forced herself to look at her father. "I had been working for the Undead King, Myotismon.

"Gabumon had been hurt, and became Garurumon X. It was my Enmity that had made the wrong choice, when I thought I had made the best.

"That was until I had found out that Myotismon had killed Gennai." She looked away from the group, who's faces had fallen. "When I found out that our parents' closest friend had been slain, I ran after returning the Port Stone after Myotismon had stolen it.

"When Garurumon X had been free from the X Antibody, and i returned to the real world for the first time with my new friend, SnowAgumon, Dawn didn't trust me one bit." She laughed a little. "But that was just Dawn being Dawn.

"You see?" Stacey had asked Akari Yagami. "You're not alone. We all love you. You are our friend."

Thea smiled at the Ishida girl. "Thanks, Stacey."

-Line Break-

Dawn, Dan, Koromon, and DemiVeemon had been walking through the desert, trying to stay away from the younger DigiDestined as far as possible. "Dawn?" Koromon asked her. "Where are we going?"

Dawn looked at the pink In-Training Digimon. "Some shelter." Dawn had remembered when she was eleven, her, Tai, and the two Agumon had went camping. They had gotten lost in the woods away from the campsite. Taichi helped find shelter, and ended up finding someone elses tent.

Dawn had planned on doing the same, and decided that she would try and find a nearby village.

Dan looked up when he saw building blocks. "Hey! I know where we are! It's the Primary Village!"

Dawn looked from the large village, to Dan as her Digivice started beeping. "This isn't right... My digivice is sensing my crest... but Dad and I already have ours.."

Dan looked in front of him and gasped. "Dawn! I found the Digimon Empress!"

Dawn looked from her Digivice and in fact, saw the Digimon Empress. "What is she doing here?"

The red bunny Digimon, Elecmon had been guarding the Digieggs. "Back off!" He commanded, firing an electric attack Dawn couldn't identify.

The Digimon Empress had been walking toward the bunny Digimon. "I know you have the Digistone! Where is it?"

"Hey, your Highness!" Dawn called, Agumon beside her. "Did you miss me?"

"Damn," The empress had cursed, and looked at Dawn's Digivice. "That is it. Your Digivices can find them!"

Dawn looked to her Digivice, and back to the Digimon Empress. "You can't have them! And whatever you want with the Digistones, we won't let you have them!"

Her Digivice began to glow, and within the tree, there was a faint glow of orange. An orange crystal had flown out of the tree, and into Dawn's hand. The crystal had let out an orange beam of light charging in Agumon's direction.

"AGUMON, DOUBLE DIGIVOLVE TOO..." Agumon had been given red armor, and bright orange wings of fire. A white helmet had been worn over his head. Flames surrounded him. "BURNINGGREYMON!"

He roared and aimed his fists for the Empress. She dodged immediatley, and jumped over the ultimate Digimon. "Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon's body was set on fire, and he released a very hot tornado by flapping his heated wings at the Digimon Empress.

The Empress had wailed in pain, and Danjuro had noticed something about her. She wasn't taking cuts or scrapes like ordinary humans. Her arm, where it should have been bleeding, was letting out red datascripts instead. "She's not human..."

-Line Break-

Thea looked at Taichi. "You said you would explain on how the Digimon evolved into their adult state."

Tai nodded. "That's right. When I went to look for them, I found these." Tai showed them a pair of rings. "They're much different then the Digital Rings. I think you four should try them out."

MJ, Margaret, Stacey, and Thea all nodded, and took the new rings from him.

-Line Break-

Dawn looked up at Vetrimon. "You can do it, BurningGreymon!"

BurningGreymon charged at the Digimon Empress, when she had appeared behind Akira.

"Nah ah ah, DigiDestined! Not yet." She smiledas she soon disappeared.

BurningGreymon had devolved into Agumon. Elecmon had hopped over towards both Dawn and Dan. "Thank you so much for saving my village. How could I ever repay you?"

"Nah, Elecmon." Dawn said, smiling. "You're good."

"Actually." Dan had interrupted. "We need a place to stay."

Elecmon had flashed a smile at the child of loyalty. "Stay as long as you would like, DigiDestined."

Dawn smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Elecmon had replied.

-Line Break-

The Digimon Empress frowned at the coffin. "Awaken."

From the coffin, a hand of the undead Digimon rose.

To be continued...


	10. Episode 10: DigiXros! Power of Loyalty!

"Episode 10: DigiXros! The Power of Loyalty!"

What is going on fellow Stickmen. Stickman01 is here with another chapter. Yay! :D And Summer is coming. Yay! :D I am so happy that so many people love this fanfiction. At the moment of writing, I have reached 479 views in total. I also love the diversity of viewers. Most of my views are in Germany, and United Kingdom. I am happy that this story has made it around the globe. I am so happy, you make me so proud of myself. Really, I'm just putting several ideas as I go, and see if you guys like them. I also have a question for you guys. Which of the new DigiDestined in this story is your favorite story so far? The choices are Travis, Ben, Thea, Serena, and Roxi. Let me know in the reviews below!

Raising Heart: I am glad you like the story! Thanks for staying with all of this time from the beginning. ;)

I hope you guys like what I've got planned for the series. This series will be somewhat similar to Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time.

-Line Break-

Dawn looked down at the orange DigiStone, questioning its use. "If this thing had existed the whole time, where were they when MaloMyotismon showed up?"

Danjuro shrugged, and gasped. "Dawn!"

The Yagami girl looked to the goggle boy. "What's wrong?"

"Um..." He looked to his flashing Digivice. Not wanting to put her and BurningGreymon in danger again, he pocketed his Digivice. It was getting late anyway.

"Nothing," He answered. V-Mon gave Dan a look.

Akira shrugged. "Okay," She followed Agumon to their shelter room that Elecmon had provided for them. Agumon looked to the goggle girl.

"He's lying." He told her.

"I know," She opened her backpack to find her broken goggles. Slipping them on her forehead, she looked to her partner. "Not you too."

"Dawn, I sense a Digimon nearby!" Agumon looked to the child of courage as she pulled out her orange D-Arc.

"Let's go. This can't be any good!" Dawn looked to the yellow lizard. "Are you ready, Agumon?"

"You bet, Dawn!"

She ran outside with the long nosed lizard behind her, and saw a white metallic dragon flying down at them. It's long crimson cape reflected moonlight. Dawn scanned the Digimon's data.

"Huckmon. A rookie level and Mini Dragon type. It's Fif Slash attack cuts through his opponents with its real sturdy claws." She looked up as a human older than her landed next to Huckmon. He looked like the Digimon Empress, except he had very dark blue short hair. She could identify this man as the Digimon Emperor.

"Huckmon." He pulled out a black Digivice that had resmbled her father's. "Super Digivolve, now!"

"HUCKMON, SUPER DIGIVOLVE TOO... RUINHUCKMON!"

The Digimon was taller, and about the size as Daisuke-kun's Magnamon. However, this digimon's platinum armor had gone black. His crimson cape was now a cobalt blue.

"Meteor Flame!" A fireball flew into the sky, and exploded into several series of fireballs and landed around the Kamiya and lizard.

Dawn was starting to have enough of this 1999 crap. She pulled out the DigiStone, and slid it where it looked as if a card belonged there. "Agumon, Super Shinka!"

"AGUMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO... BURNINGGREYMON!"

Danjuro had been running after his best friend after hearing the attack from RuinHuckmon. "Dawn!" He pulled out his D-Power, and found that a blue light surrounded the Digimon Emperor. "Veemon, let's go!"

"I'm on it, Danjuro!" Veemon called back at his partner. "V-Punch!" He had launched his fist at the Digimon Emperor, but the man had caught Veemon's fist and threw him across the plaza. "Dan!" He screamed.

"Veemon!" Dan ran and dove onto his stomache; extending his arms out, he caught the child stage Digimon.

"Wildfire Tsunami!" BurningGreymon formed a very hot tornado, and launched it at the perfect Digimon known as RuinHuckmon. The Digimon had dodged, and charged an attack at Vritramon.

"Hell Flame!" He launched black meteors at the Hybrid Digimon, knocking him into his rookie-self, Agumon.

"Agumon!" Dawn started to run after her partner, but was interrupted when the Digimon Emperor had grabbed her by the collar. She found it suddenly hard to breathe.

"Dawn!" Agumon called, struggling to get up. RuinHuckmon had just grabbed the lizard, crushing his throat. "Help!" He had devolved into Koromon. RuinHuckmon grabbed the Baby II by the ears.

"Sir. You are ready?" RuinHuckmon asked the Digimon Emperor.

In response, the Digimon Emperor had just nodded, and his Digivice had transformed to look just like Ichijouch Ken's D3.

Danjuro-sama had stood up, and tried running after the Digimon Emperor. "Dawn! Agumon!" The Emperor and RuinHuckmon had vanished. "This is my fault! I should have told Dawn my Digivice found a DigiStone!"

-Line Break-

Mimi had heard a noise from outside. She had thought that is was just her husband, Jyou. However, she had heard a roar after that. That was not Zudomon or Vikemon.

Mimi had grabbed her Digivice. "Palmon!"

The plant Digimon had leaped from the couch, and next to Kido Mimi. "Mimi, a Digimon?"

Mimi-san had nodded. "Let's go check it out!" The two DigiDestined had headed outside to see a large grey and white Digimon. She recognized the Digimon as ShineGreymon Ruin Mode.

"Palmon, this one is a Mega!" She told her partner. "You need to Warp Evolve!"

Palmon nodded as a green light had surged through her. "PALMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO..." Her body had morphed from the Cactus Digimon, Togemon, to the flower fairy Digimon, Lillimon. Lillimon had changed into a digimon with a red suit that had made her resemble a rose. She had a green and white cape, and a rose bulb-like cap. Vines with thorns had went down from inbetween her breasts, and onto her arms. She held the vines as if they both were whips. Her long, sleek, black boots were shining in the sunlight."ROSEMON!"

The Fairy Digimon stood in front of ShineGreymon RM. "Thorn Shoot!" She had shot thorns at the Mega Digimon, not dealing much damage. Mimi thought she could make out two crests of Sincerity on its arms.

"No," She thought. "Not Sincerity." Sincerity was a darker green, and the other object however, was more of a crystal.

"Poison Ivy!" "Root Barrage!" Mimi had heard the two attacks from behind her. Tricia, Palmon reunited with her, had shot her purple vines out to hold onto ShineGreymon RM's arm. Roxi's Ivymon had roots coming from her skirt, constricting the dragon's body like a snake.

The bearer of sincerity looked to the children. "Roxanne, Torishia! Get out of here, it's too dangerous!"

Tricia had just smiled at her mother. "We've got this, mother." Tricia looked to the two green objects. "Roxi, you need to release your Digital Rings at Palmon and Ivymon."

Roxi nodded. "Digital Rings, release!" The white rings glowed, and flew toward both plant Digimon. They both caught the rings in unison.

"PALMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO..."

"IVYMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO..."

"SUNFLOWMON!"

"DIONAMON!"

The two Digimon nodded at each other, and launched their attacks, knocking the green Digistone, and the lime green crest off of ShineGreymon.

Without thinking, Roxanne put her Digivice against Torishia's. "Double Crest Evolution!"

"DIONAMON, DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO..."

"SUNFLOWMON, DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO..."

"MERVAMON!" The Woman Digimon had a snake for one arm, and long teal hair. She had a snake-like helmet with wing-like ears. Long red scarves ran down to her feet with her braided teal hair. She had black boots with bone claws, and her red sword was as wide as Togemon. "Night Stalker!" Her snake arms jaw strecthed open, and bit into ShineGreymon's arm. It roared loudly.

Rosemon looked to ShineGreymon RM as his data began to disassemble. "Beauty Shock!" A surge of electricity raced through one of the Mega Level's vines, and deleted the Mega Digimon. Rosemon devolved into Tanemon. Mervamon had devolved into a smaller Tanemon and a small wooden nymph Digimon known as Trixiemon.

Mimi had smiled at the girls. "You two did great, and I am very proud of you. Let's go inside, I've baked cookies!"

"Yay, mom!" Patricia had smiled.

In the distance, the three DigiDestined didn't know that they were being watched. The Pink tulip Digimon floated next to her partner.

"They did excellent taking out a mega like that! The children are getting stronger." She looked to thw red haired girl. "But when can we join the fight, Yoshi? I feel terrible just watching and not being able to do a thing!"

Yoshino looked to her Digimon partner, holding a grip on her black and pink Digivice. It was a different model from the three generations of DigiDestined. "I know, Lalamon. However, Gennai told us to stay out of it until their job is finished."

Lalamon sighed. "Okay... I guess I can wait just a little bit more. But if things get too out of hand, I don't care what he says. I want to help them."

Yoshi nodded at her. "Agreed."

-Line Break-

Danjuro had cursed when both he and Veemon dashed to where Elecmon had told the two where he had seen the Digimon Emperor. This was really the last thing that the DigiDestined needed. A Digimon Emperor, and Empress.

He held out his Digivice, and looked to Veemon when he saw Dawn locked up. The Emperor grinned at Dan. "Well, Danjuro. You are what I needed. You're not Kaoru Motomiya, but you are close enough." He pulled out his Digivice, and it had transformed into a remote-like Digivice. "Force X Digivolve, Agumon!"

Dawn's Agumon groaned in pain as a white belly, and blue stripes on his back grew into existence. Agumon was no more, but Agumon X!"

"Now!" The Digimon Emperor commanded. "Warp Shinka!"

"AGUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... VICTORYGREYMON X!"

Dawn's eyes had widened. "No! Agumon!"

VictoryGremon X pulled out his sword, and sliced at where Danjuro and Veemon were standing. However, the two were saved by a red lizard Digimon. "Gotcha!"

A boy smiled as he pulled out a red remote-like Digivice. "All right, Shoutmon!" He jumped from the ledge, and ran to Danjuro. "Are you alright?"

Dan nodded at him. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled, and flicked his green goggles. "I'm Kudou Taiki. Danjuro, use your power to save Agumon." Taiki placed a blue crystal into Danjuro's hand. "You can do it."

Dan hesitated for a mopment, and then nodded. "Let's do it." He turned to face Dawn. "For Dawn."

Taiki nodded, and held out his X Loader. "Shoutmon! Ballistamon! DigiXros!"

The red lizard, and a colorful machine Digimon, both fused together to become a merged form of them. "Shoutmon X2!"

Danjuro looked down at the DigiStone, and the crest of Loyalty. He pressed the DigiStone onto the crest. "We can do this, Veemon. We won't give up!" His crest and the crystal had started to glow.

"VEEMON, WARP SHINKA!" His body transformed into a metal dragon digimon with large ballistic cannons on his back. He had large claws on both his feet and hands. "MACHINEDRAMON!"

The two Digimon, Machinedramon and Shoutmon X2 took a step closer to the Digimon Emperor. He just grinned, showing very little fear at all. "Destroy them, VirctoryGreymon!"

"No, VictoryGreymon! It's me! I'm your friend!" Machinedramon pleaded with the digimon of courage.

"You are no friend of mine, only my target. You're finished!" VictoryGreymon was hit by a soundwave from Shoutmon X2 before he could swipe at Machinedramon with his sword.

"Danjuro!" Taiki looked to him. "You need Dawn's Digivice! Unleash the crest of Leadership!"

"Crest of Leadership...?"

"Just do it!" Taiki commanded!

Dawn had heard Taiki, and nodded. She then threw Dan her D-Power. "Dan, catch!"

Dan had caught the Digivice. "Crest of Leadership.." He looked to his goggles, then nodded. "Machinedramon, are you ready?"

The Cyborg Digimon nodded. "Ready when you are, Dan!"

He held both Digistones of Courage and Loyalty, they both united to become a lavender color. "Leadership Warp Shinka!"

"VICTORYGREYMON!"

"MACHINEDRAMON!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO..."

To be continued...


	11. Episode 11: The Parallel World

"Episode 11: The Parallel World"

Hey guys it is me again. Sorry if I take long trying to write stories. My laptop mouse had stopped working, and now I have to figure out how to do everything by keyboard using the tab, microsoft, and control keys. I see that people want Alphamon, and people do not want Alphamon. Alphamon is an idea I've had for quite a while. However, keep in mind that this is Veemon and Agumon's first time as the Mega Digimon, so they do not know of the time travel thing. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed the story so far! Have an excellent day!

VictoryGreymon: Well, my idea is to use Alphamon. All will be explained in the following chapters. I like Roxi too. Fun Fact! Roxi was my very first Digimon character and was made to have a turtle Digimon known as Turtlemon instead of Ivymon.

Raising Heart: I'm glad you like the story, and yes, I am using Alphamon. ;)

I am so happy that you all enjoy the story, and yet, no complaints on me using Xros Heart and the Data Squad. If you would like, you could create your own OC for the story. Just give a both a Japanese and English name, as well as a color digivice, attributes(at least 3), a Digimon with their evolution chain from Baby to Mega, and a Crest. Also, what model Digivice will you use(Adventure, Adventure 02, Tamers, Frontier, Savers, Savers Burst, Xros Wars) I'll need all of your help too. Have a nice day, and enjoy The Alpha and The Omega!

-Line Break-

"Danjuro!" Taiki looked to him. "You need Dawn's Digivice! Unleash the crest of Leadership!"

"Crest of Leadership...?"

"Just do it!" Taiki commanded!

Dawn had heard Taiki, and nodded. She then threw Dan her D-Power. "Dan, catch!"

Dan had caught the Digivice. "Crest of Leadership.." He looked to his goggles, then nodded. "Machinedramon, are you ready?"

The Cyborg Digimon nodded. "Ready when you are, Dan!"

He held both Digistones of Courage and Loyalty, they both united to become a lavender color. "Leadership Warp Shinka!"

"VICTORYGREYMON!"

"MACHINEDRAMON!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO..." The two Digimon had became one. Looking similar to Omegamon/Omnimon, the large Mega was mainly a black color. There was a large red jewel on his head. He had a long blue cape and black sword. "ALPHAMON!"

Kudou Taiki had smiled in amazement; however, in the distance was someone watching. A girl wearing a blue and white T-Shirt stood next to her golden fox Digimon. The girl's red hair was drawn back as a small ponytail. "That idiot wasn't supposed to go charging in like that!" She sighed. "I swear, Renamon, he's no different than Takato!" She pulled out her blue D-Power.

"Rika," Renamon looked down at her partner. "Gennai said not to fight!"

She sighed, pulling out her Digicard. "I know, but I refuse to watch them like this. Espescially with Taiki-san helping them. Digivolve!"

She slid her Digicard through her D-Arc. Her Digivice spoke. "DIGIVOLUTION." The Digivice had been throwing blue DNA spirals toward the fox, surrounding her as her Data disassembled. Her data had formed into a new golden fox with nine tails.

"RENAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... KYUBIMON!"

"I hope you know what you're doing, Rika." Kyubimon said as the girl climbed onto her back.

"It's fine, let's do this now!" She commanded.

Alphamon swung his sword at RuinHuckmon, however, the Digimon had dodged it. Shoutmon X2 looked to Taiki. "Taiki, I need to Super Digivolve!"

He nodded. "Ballistamon, come back!" The machine type flew back into the X Loader. "Shoutmon, Digivolve!"

A golden Omega appeared on the X Loader's screen, and flew towards Shoutmon.

"SHOUTMON, SUPER DIGIVOLVE TOO... OMEGASHOUTMON!"

OmegaShoutmon flew next to Alphamon, and Kyubimon had jumped down next to the two. Taiki flinched. "R-Rika!"

Rika shook her head. "Shut up, and fight!"

Taiki had just smiled, and nodded. "Let's go, OmegaShoutmon!"

OmegaShoutmon had jumped into the air, and fired two fireballs. "Twin Fireball Strike!"

Kyubimon jumped into the air, unleashing fire from her nine tails. "Fox Tail Inferno!"

RuinHuckmon had fallen, and devolved into Huckmon. Alphamon had sliced the cage holding Dawn Yagami. She smiled and ran to Danjuro. "Dan!"

He returned a smile, and was surprised when she had wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. When she had pulled back, she gave her friend a smile. "Let's do this, Dan!" She held his hand.

Dan couldn't tell what was more red: his face, or Taiki's shirt. He grinned, and pulled out his Digivice. "Let's go, Alphamon! We can do it!"

The Digimon Emperor frowned when she had showed up. The Digimon Empress stood in between the Mega and the Emperor. The Empress grinned at him. "Osamu."

The Digimon Emperor looked at her. "How..."

The Empress just laughed. "You cannot tell me that you do not remember me. Perhaps this may help!" She tore off her sunglasses, and the Emperor had just gasped.

"Arukenimon?"

Danjuro balled his fists, as did Akira. She adjusted her goggles. "The same Arukenimon that our parents battled? With Mummymon?"

She just grinned. "That's right. Now it is time for me to make my move!" Arukenimon had charged at Dawn, knocking her down the cliff.

"Dawn!" Dan screamed as he jumped after her.

Taiki reached out to grab his arm, but he was too late. The DigiDestined had already been plummeting to their doom!

-Line Break-

Katie lied back down in the grass beside her older brother, James. She knew he had to go to his date. Wormmon looked to her. "It will be fine, Keiti. I'll protect your brother."

She smiled. "Thanks, Wormmon." Beside her was Hawkmon. She couldn't remember how she had found him, but he had just appeared the next day saying that a girl looking like her delivered the Digimon. She was confused at the time, but decided not to ask the bird.

From behind her, she heard a roar. She turned to see a large dinosaur Digimon with petals on its head. Her white Digivice informed her that it was a Digimon called Plantdramon.

She looked to Hawkmon. "Get ready. Now!" She commanded.

"Right, Katie!" Hawkmon flew into the air, and charged toward the Digimon, and clawed it with her talons. However, it was no use.

Katie frowned. "It's no use!"

"Katie!" She turned to see Kido Torishia running toward her. "Palmon, show the Digimon what we've been practicing!" She commanded as Palmon glowed green.

"Right! PALMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... LADYROSEMON!" The Digimon looked similar to Rosemon, however, her rose bud was white, and her cape was pink.

Katie looked at the Fairy Digimon in awe, then smiled. "Hawkmon, let's do this!" Her white DigiStone had been glowing, and so had her Digivice.

"HAWKMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... PHOENIXMON!"

Katie made an even bigger smile. "Yes! Phoenixmon!" The bird Digimon had large four wings, and feathers of gold. It shined with the sunlight. "Show it what you've got!"

Phoenixmon nodded, and her wings blazed with flames. "Flame Wing!" She charged into the Plant Digimon, knocking it over. "Crimson Flame!" She fired a flamethrower at Plantdramon, but it knocked the flames aside like it was nothing.

LadyRosemon pulled out her thorn whip. "Beauty Shock!" Plantdramon roared just taking the hit of the electricity. The Digimon was deleted instantly.

"We did it like pros!" Katie celebrated.

"Come on," A girl wearing a plane pilot's headgear and glasses took Katie's hand. "we need to go, now."

-Line Break-

Dawn coughed and looked around. "Dan... Where are we?"

Danjuro looked to her. "We're back in 2033... But... This is different.." All around them, was a city set in destruction.

To be Continued...


	12. Episode 12: The Invasion! Part One

"Episode 12: The Invasion! Part One"

Hey, back with another chapter of Digimon Next II. The series following Digimon Adventure Tri and Digimon Adventure 2.5(Digimon Next). Many secrets have been revealed, and as were more Shinka chains. A few more of the DigiDestined's mega Digimon should be coming very soon!

Raising Heart: I may just use the Brave Snatcher, however I've got plans for the end of the story. :) Don't wanna give away any spoilers! I won't lie though, I do have something planned similar to what both Tamers, and Xros Wars did.

Also, there is a minor difficulty in writing this series. Katie's Hawkmon's Ultimate/Perfect level had not been revealed yet in Digimon Next, so there may be a special idea I won't use until Hawkmon gets her Ultimate state.

-Line Break-

Danjuro stood up, and looked around this city of destruction. It sure was Odaiba; however, Digimon had been roaming the city. A mammothmon had charged toward him. "Look out!" A boy of seventeen years old held out his blue D3. "Veemon, Digivolve now!"

His Veemon nodded in response. "You got it, Kaoru."

"VEEMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO..." Danjuro half expected the Digimon to evolve into ExVeemon or Strikedramon. He was wrong however. Veemon had been covered with steel armor, and golden wings. He had a golden helmet with blue hair visible. There was also a red stone on his chest. "MAILDRAMON!"

The Champion Cyborg Digimon charged a spear made of electricity. "Lightning Spear!" The Mammothmon fell to the ground, and its data had been deleted.

Kaoru looked to Dawn and Dan. "Hmm.. this doesn't look good. Tell you what," He looked to their partners, Koromon and Chibomon. "Come with me to my father's place. My friend, Sakurako-kun should know what to do." He led the two heroes to his apartment building.

Dawn, of course, was the first to speak. "What's going on here?"

Kaoru looked to the Yagami girl. "The rift between the Digital World and the Human World is falling apart. It all started with the Digital Splits six years ago."

-Flashback-

Kaoru, and Matsuda held their D3s. AncientGreymon and UlforceVeedramon held their grip on the handle of the bus. The two mega level Digimon had just destroyed XrosUp Apocalamon. However, before he was deleted, XrosUp Apocalamon had made a void between the Digital Worlds and the Human World. "You have not won!" The evil Digimon stated. "You have already failed to stop me from unleashing the Digital Splits!"

The eleven year old, Kaoru looked to his friend Matsuda. "We beat him this time... for both ours and the worlds' sake."

-Two Years Later-

Kykyo held onto her red D3. "Kaoru-san! There are too many of them!" The girl looked to her Yokomon, who was ready to devolve once more. The group were surrounded by Devidramon under the bridge that had been destroyed during the terrorist bombings.

Though he hated it, he knew that she was right. "Guys, we have to retreat! Let's go!"

-End Flashback-

"The Digimon invaded this world... Many people had already evacuated. We DigiDestined did not however. Mrs. Kimura was one of the few DigiDestined who did not make it." Kaoru balled his fist as he opened the door. "Dad, I'm home. There are more DigiDestined."

Danjuro's eyes widened when he saw Kaoru's father, Daisuke Motomiya. "Dad?"

-Line Break-

Katie pulled her arm away from the pilot girl's grip. "Just who are you?"

The purple haired girl sighed. "Gennai told me I shouldn't get involved. I couldn't just watch as my future family dies."

Katie had realized that the girl had looked like her. Her red D3 digivice model was strapped onto her belt loop. "Mom?"

Inoue Miyako frowned. "Not yet anyway. Just come on. We need to find your DigiDestined! They're in danger!"

Tricia started to look pale. "What kind of danger?"

Yolei gulped. "Take seventy Myotismon, and that's how much danger!"

She was not lying. In fact, there were seventy Myotismon flying through a Digital Split! Katie made a worried look. "Oh no... Hawkmon can't Warp Shinka either! She's worn out!"

"Palmon is out of her energy as well!" Tricia added.

Yolei nodded. "That's fine. Hawkmon, Digivolve!"

"HAWKMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... AQUILAMON!"

Aquilamon gestured for the girls to climb on. "Let's go. We can't fight this thing alone!"

Tricia and Katie nodded, and obeyed Aquilamon's orders.

-Line Break-

Stacey frowned at the Digital Rings they recieved from Taichi. "He gave these to us without a clue on how they work." She sweatdropped.

Mikemon giggled. "I'm sure that we'll find out how to use them soon enough."

Misa Jun nodded and smiled. "Yeah, just believe."

They heard a large explosion, and the lights had gone out. "Hey!" Margaret screamed. "This isn't funny, Leomon!"

"Trust me," Leomon assured her. "It wasn't me!"

Serena and Kitmon took a look out of the window. "That does not look good!" The girl of peace said. "Take a look at this! Myotismon are flying around like crazy!"

The DigiDestined took a look to where the girl and the pink cat were. Patamon looked at his partner. "Tailmon and I need to DNA Digivolve!"

MJ nodded and placed the side of her D-Arc against Margaret's. In unison, they said," Double Crest evolution activate!"

"TAILMON, DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO..."

"PATAMON, DOUBLE DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO..."

"ZEPHYRMON!"

The winged woman opened her wings. "Let's go," she commanded.

-Line Break-

James wrapped his arms around Fernanda. "We need to get out of here!"

In her sky blue dress, she nodded, and unclipped her brown Digivice. She pulled off the brown gem pendant from her necklace. "Armadillomon, Warp Shinka!"

"ARMADILLOMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... SUIJINMON!" The water god Digimon took a step toward the Myotismon in front of him. "Mugen Cannon!" The machine type fired energy blasts from his cannons. One of the Myotismon had been deleted.

James gasped as one of the Myotismon knocked the Mega back into Upamon. As Fernanda lifted the In-Training, the Ichijouji boy grabbed her arm. "Come on, we need to warn the others!"

From behind him, James could hear a familiar shout. "Wormmon, Digivolve!" "Veemon, Digivolve!"

"EXVEEMON!" "STINGMON!" "JOGRESS SHINKA... PIELDRAMON!"

The dragon Digimon charged at the Myotismon, and soon was buried under rubble.

-Line Break-

"Dad?" Danjuro asked again. Daisuke and Kaoru Motomiya looked to Dan.

Dawn frowned at Danjuro. "This isn't your dad."

"What?"

"I mean- Yeah, he's your dad, but I don't think this Daisuke Motomiya is your dad." Dawn held his hand, and Kaoru shook his head.

"Dad... That's why she looks like ! They're from a different time area!" Kaoru stated.

The door opened. "Kaoru-san!" The boy, being 14, he stopped to look at Dawn and Dan. The boy had wild hair in a mess, the same color as Akira's. He held onto an orange D3. "Who's your friends?"

Kaoru sighed. "I guess... In a way... They're us, Matsuda."

Matsuda looked to the older DigiDestined, and back to Kaoru. "Parallel Universe? Cool! Which one am I?"

Kaoru pointed at Dawn. "She is your counterpart."

Matsuda frowned, then looked to his Agumon. "Nevermind that, I found these!" He pulled out two orange rings. Each had the symbols of courage and fear.

Dawn frowned, and heard something explode. She had been caught in the blast, and blacked out.

-Line Break-

Dawn groaned. She was no longer in Odaiba, but in front of her was none other than Gennai himself. "Gennai!" She almost screamed. Gennai must not be dead in this universe.

"You have made progress since we last met, Dawn Yagami. When you were younger, you were begging for a fight. With the bonds between you and Agumon are shared, both Courage and Fear combined, you will be the first of the legendary warriors to surpass the Mega level.

"You of the warriors of the different Digital Worlds are the strongest, Akira." Gennai told her. Behind him were eight silhouttes. The first silhouette was of a boy with huge tornado hair. Behind him was WarGreymon.

The next silhouette was a boy Akira recognized in pictures as Daisuke. Behind him was Magnamon. The third silhouette was a boy wearing a sweatshirt, clutching the same model of Digivice as her's. Behind him was Dukemon. The next boy was a boy in a cap with Digicode around his hand. Behind him was Aldamon. The fifth was a more older boy, and datacode surrounded his fist. Behind him was ShineGreymon.

The sixth kid Dawn recognized instantly as Kudou Taiki. Behind him was OmegaShoutmon. The seventh boy had tall hair, with Arresterdramon. There was an eighth silhouette finally. It was her and VictoryGreymon.

No. Not VictoryGreymon. A different form she did not recognize. Just then, there was a ninth silhouette. She had never seen this before. She had heard of legends of the Legendary Spirit Digimon. This was different however. "Gennai?" she asked. "Who is the ninth silhouette? Is there a legendary hero after me?" She paused. "I fail the Digital World, don't I?"

Gennai looked to the Yagami girl. "In a way, no. However, as of now, yes."

Dawn cursed and hit the tree near her. "Damnit!"

"There is only one person who could save the Digital World, and bring peace between all of the other mini universes." He paused. "You will meet her real soon, Akira-Chan. I promise you that it will be nine months until you meet her."

Dawn paused, and sighed. "Who is she? Does she have a name? Do please tell me her name."

Gennai gave a small chuckle. "That is for you and Danjuro to decide, Akira."

Dawn tried putting the hints and pieces her friend had given her, and finally figured it out. "No... That isn't possible.." she shook her head.

Gennai sighed. "I'm afraid it is, Yagami Akira. You are her mother, and you are pregnant with her right now."

To be continued...


	13. Episode 13: The Invasion! Part Two

"Episode 13: The Invasion! Part Two"

Hey what is going on, friends? Welcome to the next chapter of Digimon Next. Hope you all loved that plot twist. I just love giving away several plot twists throughout the story. As I mentioned in chapter four or five I believe, Dawn and Jonasan had went on a date. That story will be explained through this chapter. ;)

Raising Heart: So glad you loved that ending! I may have made a rivalry between Jonasan and Danjuro xD

-Line Break-

Dawn gasped for air, and fell onto her knees. She had felt like crying. "How?" She spat. "It's not possible! I-" She stopped. "We didn't do anything!" The thought of it made her face go a little red, but she didn't care. She didn't want this. Just not yet.

Gennai looked to the Yagami. "Akira-Chan. Do you not remember the tests Datamon did on you?"

She looked to the old man... was he human? She didn't know for sure. "Tests? When the Empress took me in?"

He shook his head. "No, when Datamon caught hold of you when you were a mere ten year-old."

"He did fucking tests on me?" She gasped. Of course! When he had taken her, unlike what he did to her mother, Datamon didn't make a thing when she was awake! That only meant that he did it when Dawn was unconscious. She tried to lower her voice and wipe away her tears.

"What did he do to me?" She asked him.

Gennai looked to her. "Data. Digital data produced from the Digital World. Apparently, when stored inside of the womb, could create a human child when exposed to one you love, if he or she loves you in return."

She thought about what he had just revealed to her. "But... Jonathan. I loved him.. for a little bit.. So did he... Why wasn't the data activated then?"

"Jonasan-Sama did not kiss you," Gennai pointed out. "That was enough exposure from Danjuro-San to activate your data. Do be aware, the data in the Digital World, especially around humans, is really sensitive to physical contact. The data has created the Savior of the Digital Worlds."

Dawn looked to her stomache, covered by the red sweatshirt she had on. "You said nine months? Does the human and Digital World have enough time to wait? But then I didn't see her with a Digimon partner either!"

Gennai gave her a smile. "You will soon see, but now is time that you wake up."

-Line Break-

Dawn woke up in a bathtub of warm water. She was the only one(Thank God) in the room. She could hear people talking from the other room. She heard a knock on the door. "It's Sora."

Dawn sunk her body into the water. "Come in."

Sora Ishida had opened the door, let herself in, and slowly closed the door. "Your friend told me that your name was Dawn?"

Akira nodded, and looked to her. "Yeah. I'm Matsuda-San's counterpart aparently."

Sora-Chan nodded. "We need to find a way for you and your friend to head back to your dimension. It's too dangerous here."

Dawn looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, not exactly the place to go party."

Sora giggled a little at that reply. "Exactly. You are definitley Taichi's daughter."

Dawn gave her a smile, and then remembered that the Sora in this dimension wasn't Taichi's wife. Instead, she was Yamato's wife. "Yeah.. Can you get out please? I need to get out of here, and get myself dressed."

Sora nodded. "Of course."

-Line break-

Thea held out her Digivice. "Go, Mikemon and Piyomon! DNA Digivolve!"

"MIKEMON!" "BIRDRAMON!" "DARK DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO... SHADOWSILPHYMON!"

Thea shook her head. "No! I don't want you to Dark DNA Digivolve, I want you to DNA Digivolve!"

Stacey looked to her friend. "Well, why don't you try releasing two rings?"

"I tried," Thea replied. "It just isn't working!"

MJ looked at the girl of love. "Your crest is still black... You still have hatred inside of you. Your hatred is not toward your sister this time, is it?"

She sighed. "I guess I have hatred against my self. I went my way to murder my sister for something she didn't do." She looked to her D-Arc. "I don't deserve this."

Margaret shoved her down. "Look out!" She screamed, both missing an attack from a mega Digimon known as ChaosDukemon. The warehouse building the children were in roared into flames.

Akari Yagami screamed. "No! The goggles!" She got up, and ran into the burning building with the black crest forming into red.

-Line Break-

Taiki turned to RuinHuckmon. "You won't win." The red general sighed. "Please be okay, Dawn." He held out his Digivice. "Rika. I'm going to DigiXros OmegaShoutmon with Kyubimon!"

She nodded. She knew that was the only way Kyubimon could evolve without Calumon at their side. "Right."

"DigiXros! Kyubimon! OmegaShoutmon!" His X Loader burst with golden light, and the golden armor Digimon grew nine gold tails. Each of the tails were lit with a bright orange flame.

"XROSUP OMEGASHOUTMON!" The Digimon threw its nine fireballs toward the Dragon Digimon, the fireballs multiplied and became 81 fireballs. "Niner Flare!"

RuinHuckmon had groaned in pain, and devolved into Huckmon. "I'm sorry, sir."

The Emperor turned to Arukenimon. "Let's get a move on. We need to talk."

She nodded, and the enemy disappeared. "Damn." Rika cursed. "We need to inform Gennai about Arukenimon's presence."

Taiki nodded. "Let's go." The two started running off.

-Line Break-

Davis cursed. "Ken, even Paladin mode doesn't affect them!"

The young Ichijouji looked to the goggle head. "What exactly do you suppose we do then?"

Ken frowned. "Where's Takuya? He was right behind you!"

Daisuke-Kun turned around to notice that, in fact, Ichijouji Ken was right. "Damn it, Kanbara!"

"We need to find him!" Veemon told the gang.

"Right." Ken agreed. "Let's go then."

-Line Break-

Dawn sighed, and sat down on the sofa next to Koromon. "Maybe Mr. Izumi could help us?"

Sakurako-Chan, Izzy's daughter, shook her head. "Sorry, Akira-Chan, but Dad is out right now. I don't mean out on a date. I mean he's out in America helping Willis out with HerculesKabuterimon, Cherubimon, and MegaGargomon. It's a real doozy there."

Dawn sighed. "Okay..." She heard another explosion from outside. "We need to stop them!" She stood up. "Dan!" She remembered her child. "Umm.. You stay here!"

Danjuro looked at her confused. "But don't you think you'll need the extra power?"

She shook her head. "No, it's-"

Kaoru interupted her with, "We're all going, Dawn."

She sighed. "Fine."

The four, Dawn, Dan, Matsuda, and Kaoru, ran out with their four Digimon. Dawn and Dan held out their Digivices and DigiStones, creating the lavender symbol of Leadership. "Digivolve!" They commanded.

"KOROMON, DOUBLE WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO..." "CHIBOMON, DOUBLE WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO..." "ALPHAMON!"

Before the DigiDestined, was a larger Digimon called ShadowMagnaGarurumon. It roared viciously.

Kaoru held out his blue D3. "Veemon, Digivolve!"

"VEEMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO... AEROVEEDRAMON!"

Matsuda watched as the strand of data escaped from the screen of his orange D3. "Digivolve, Agumon!"

"AGUMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO... ZEEKGREYMON!"

AeroVeedramon was large, but had wings from his back, howver the wings were somewhat torn. He had shoulder blades of steel, and long claws of bone. "Magnum Crusher!" A erVeedreemon's fist was embedded with energy, as he punched ShadowMagnaGarurumon.

ZeekGreymon had no skin. He was all golden metal. He had silver claws as well as a right arm cannon. "Plasma Railgun!" ZeekGreymon fired an energy beam at the Human Beast hybrid warrior of light.

Alphamon held out his sword, and swiped into the air. "Time Disordance!" Alphamon's sword had cut into the air, making an open space between the Digital World, and the real world. The air was starting to get surrounded by red and blue data. A hole to another Odaiba had opened. Dawn and Danjuro could see the Myotismon flying around, as well as other Digimon.

"Oh no!" Dawn gasped. "It's our Odaiba! Alphamon was able to cut our mini universes! I don't know if this hole is permanant or-"

She was interupted by a scream. "Thea!"

-Line Break-

"Thea, wait!" Margaret had commanded as Thea ran into the burning building. She had grabbed the goggles, adn put them on her head.

"Margaret." She looked to her cousin. "This is it." Her crest started to glow red. "Go. Let's protect this city together! Double Rings, release!" Two Digital Rings escaped from her Digivice's screen, and the two Digimon caught them.

"PIYOMON, WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO..." "MIKEMON, DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO..." The two Digimon were not ShadowSilphymon, but a new Digimon. The Digimon had four golden wings, and a long steel sword. She had a staff with an egg that resembled Patamon. She also wore a red scarf, and golden boots. "DARCMON!"

-Line Break-

The Emperor looked to Arukenimon, who near her, was Mummymon himself. "Arukenimon."

She gave the Digimon Emperor a cruel smile. "You did an excellent job at making your childish brother think that you were dead, Sam Ichijouji. You even had Lord Myotismon fooled." She grinned. "Now, you are going to lead us to the DigiStone of Wisdom."

To be continued...


	14. Episode 14 Episode 15

"Episode 14: Date's Gone Wrong"

Hey guys! Stickman01 is here again, and welcome back to the next chapter to Digimon Next II. These chapters will be a bit longer, for each episode will have two adventures. The adventures when the Dawn was 12, and the Digimon Next II adventures. The first part of this chapter will be taking place in 2029.

Guy Fawkes 66(Chapter 12): That is a very good question. I will explain what has happened to Sora in the next chapter. I'm sorry I didn't get to you earlier. I hope you enjoy the story. Digimon is a fun anime to mess around with! ^-^

-Line Break-

October XX, 2029

Odaiba, Japan

Dawn stretched, yawning. She had just gotten up from bed. Thank God it was Autumn Break, or she would have to get up for... ugh... school. Looking to her sleeping partner, Agumon, Dawn tiptoed from out of the room. Closing the door softly behind her, Dawn walked into the kitchen to find something for breakfast.

"Damn it, not again!" There was no bread for toast, so she sighed, and headed back to her room. She opened her dresser drawer to pull a red T-Shirt with the number 01, and blue jean shorts. When pulling her shirt from the drawer, she had found her lost Digivice!(Hey! Her stuff tends to try and hide fro her, it's not her fault!)

She picked up the orange ringed Digivice, and sighed. It has been two years since the defeat of Myotismon. Two years since the girl's last adventure. She had missed going out with Agumon, and helping him Warp Digivolve into VictoryGreymon. She had looked back at her partner, and smiled.

At least she still had Agumon at her side.

-Line Break-

"What do you mean the gates have opened?" Jonasan Izumi had asked his father. "The Digimon could return?"

"I'm afraid so," Koushiro sighed. He looked to where his son had been standing, but saw him walking off. "Where are you going?"

"To find Dawn," was all he said before he closed the doors behind him.

-Line Break-

Dawn frowned, kicking her feet in the air. "Dad," she finally said. "I can't help but think about two years ago." Her father, Yagami Taichi looked ti her. "When Datamon had taken me. I know he took me to try and torture you and mom." She sighed. "I just feel like there was something else.."

Taichi was about to say something, until the Yagamis heard a knock on the door. "Dawn!" They immediatley knew it was Jonathan.

"Come in, brainy." Akira said, rolling her eyes.

"Why thank you, Dawn." He glared at her, then pulled out his purple Digivice. "I need you to get your Digivice."

"Why?" she asked the boy.

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" She shook her head, and walked into her bedroom. Agumon sat there awake. "Agumon! I didn't know you were up-" She stopped when she saw data leaching off of the rookie. "Agumon!" She bent down next to him.

"Dawn, really. I'm okay..."

She shook her head. "No, you're not!" She looked in the direction of the door. "Mom! Dad! Jonasan-Sama! Help!"

-Line Break-

Dawn had hid away in her room. She didn't stop crying. She couldn't believe what was happening. The DigiDestined had taken Agumon to Mr. Izumi. He simply stated that Agumon was infected by some sort of virus. However, he winced when also saying these words:

"He may not make it."

Her heart had fallen, and was broken into a billion pieces. She knew that her partner was going to die.

And she couldn't do a god damn thing about it.

-Line Break-

Jonasan had felt bad for Dawn. He usually despised the girl. Her annoyance bothered him- but it was cute. She was very stubborn- but that was just Dawn being Dawn.

What was he thinking? No. He knew exactly what he was thinking. His face flushed. He knew that somehow, he had fallen for her.

Now, he thought. That couldn't be right at all. How could he, the smartest of the young DigiDestined, have a crush on the girl who would get a detention every single day?

He sighed. If only he could just do something to make her feel better. His eyes had widened at his new idea. "No..." He told himself. "She wouldn't.." He could try to see if it will help her feel better. It was worth a shot. He was going to ask her out.

-Line Break-

"Tai-" Izzy began.

Taichi slammed his fists onto his computer desk, causing both Sora, and Izzy to jump. "You can't just go ahead and tell her right away! How heartless are you?"

"She needed to know, Tai!" Izzy fired back. "She isn't ten anymore!"

"You should have given her more time! She already has too much on her mind right now!"

"She would have found out anyway! It wouldn't make any difference if I told her later!"

"Both of you, stop this right now!" Sora stood between the two. "I'd expect this from Yamato, but Koushiro and Taichi? You two are close friends!"

-Line Break-

From the distance of the fighting between Yagami and Izumi stood the girl in black jeans, and a gray T-Shirt. "Not for too long." She grinned. The Pink bird Digimon known as Piyomon tugged on the girl's shirt.

"Thea. Mikemon is calling your Digivice!" She told her partner.

Thea nodded, and looked down at her D-Power screen. "Mikemon?"

"Another surprise," The cat-like Digimon replied. "Jonasan-Sama is asking Akira-Chan out!"

Thea had smiled cruelly. "Yes! Now this, I have to see!"

-Line Break-

"Dawn?" Jonathan knocked on her bedroom door. "It's me, Jonathan."

He could hear a sniff from the other side of the door. She was obviously curled up in a ball, back against the door. "Are you here to rub it in? That your best friend will still be around, and mine won't?"

Jonathan stopped. Was he really that cruel to her? Was she just exaggerating? He didn't realize how bad he was against her. He had felt very bad now.

"No," He said. "I'm not here to rub it in." He sighed. Well, he thought. Here I go.

"Dawn," He said.

"What?" She replied.

"I was just wondering..." He gulped. "If you would like to go out with me..." He muttered quietly.

There was silence from the other side. "What?" She opened the door. "What did you say?" She had that confused look on her face. Jonathan hoped that he would not regret this later on.

"Dawn, I know you are feeling very terrible right now. I know you aren't in the mood to do anything right now. I also know that I'm probably the last person you would want to see..." He looked her in the eyes. "Dawn, I wanted to ask if you would go out with me."

-Line Break-

Dawn's heart had stopped. She could not believe her ears. Was this really happening? Is Izumi Jonasan really asking her out?

"Jonathan..." She said silently.

"I'm... " He was ready for her answer. He flinched.

She smiled, and started to laugh a little bit. "Jonathan. You of all people are asking me out?"

Jonathan couldn't help but smile at her. He had succeeded on making her smile. Now to cheer her up.

She shook her head to try and regain focus. "I'd expect Dan to be asking, but yeah." She smiled a little. "Jonathan. Thank you. I know you're trying to cheer me up."

Jonathan looked at her, and was ready for her to say, "Hell no! Get out of here!" but instead, she smiled and nodded. "Yes. I mean, why not?" She paused, and glared at the Child of Knowledge. "I don't have to wear one of those fancy dresses, do I?"

Jonathan had sweatdropped. "N-no. Of course not!"

She smiled. "Okay. You go. I'll be there as soon as I can!" She stopped, and then turned around to face him. "The cafe."

He nodded. "Meet you there." He smiled, and started walking home. He was going out with Yagami Akira.

-Line Break-

Thea grinned. "Let's go. I'll be taking this date." She had dressed in blue jeans, and a nice red sweatshirt. She untied her hair, letting it be free. She had looked exactly like Dawn. "This is going to be the greatest!"

-Line Break-

Jonasan had been waiting at the table, sitting in the chair. For once, Jonathan did not bring his laptop. He was surprised himself, but then smiled when he saw Dawn coming in. "Dawn." He pulled the chair back for her.

"Jonathan," Dawn smiled at the Izumi boy. "Thank you." She sat down.

Jonathan bowed. "You're very welcome, Dawn." He went to sit down when the waitress had come to their table.

"Welcome, how may I serve you?" She smiled at the two DigiDestined.

The children had ordered two hot coffees, and each ordered a small sandwich. Jonathan found it a little odd that Dawn did not order much. Perhaps thinking about Agumon did not make her very hungry. Once they got their food and coffee, Dawn got up, and walked towards the bathroom with her coffee cup. On the way, she had punched Jonathan's arm. He had not expected that. His arm stung with pain.

"Ow!" he complained.

"Oops!' Dawn said. "My bad!" She walked to her seat, and slapped him in the back of the head. "Sorry, my hand slipped."

Jonathan frowned. She hit him not once, but twice in a row! This wasn't funny. Not wanting to start an argument, he remained silent.

"Oh!" Dawn looked at him. "I almost forgot to grab the sugar!" She grinned once she walked from the table, and to the counter. This time, Jonasan was ready if she tried hitting him again; however, this time she did not hit him. Walking back to the table, she poured her coffee onto the back of his white shirt, and wailed in pain.

Grinning, Dawn walked toward the door. "Thank you for the date, Jonasan-Sama! I definitley had a great time!" She walked had walked out the door.

Moments later, Dawn walked back into the coffee shop, looking innocent. Jonathan was angry. "Hey, Jonathan! I made it-" She stopped. "Jonasan, what happened to you?"

Jonathan gave her a look. "You really think it's that funny, don't you? First,you go around and decide it's fun to mess around with me like I'm just your toy. Now, you are playing around as if nothing happened!"

She looked at the Izumi boy. "Jonathan, I don't know what you're-"

"And yet,you continue to play innocent! Look, I did this to try and help you feel better, and this is what I get?" He snapped. "A hot coffee stain down my back?!"

"Jonathan, just let me-"

"No! I knew this was some sort of mistake! I knew something bad would happen if I asked you out! I never should have tried-" He was interrupted by a slap. He had been slapped by Dawn.

"Shut up, and listen to me!" She commanded in tears. "I don't know what you're yelling about! Obviously someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! You decide to take out all of your anger on me! You never even tried to listen to me!" She looked at Jonathan. "Is this why you asked me out? To make my life worse?!" She screamed. Dawn and Jonathan were now at the cafe's center of attention.

Dawn shook her head. "Never again."

Jonathan immediatley regretted cursing her out. "Dawn, wait-" He reached out for her.

"Stay away from me, Izumi!" She screamed, and walked home, arms tied over her chest. It had started to rain.

-Line Break-

Thea grinned and looked to Biyomon and Mikemon. "Mission, success."

Mikemon nodded to her human partner. "Excellent work, Thea."

Piyomon nodded. "The Digimon Empress, will surely be proud of you."

-Line Break-

Dawn buried her face into her pillow, and started to cry again. Jonasan... That jerk! She cried, and cried, until she had cried herself asleep.

-Line Break-

"Episode 15: Knowledge Speaks"

Four Years Later

September XX, 2033

Odaiba, Japan.

Mini Universe #009

Dawn started running into the direction she heard the scream from. "Come on, Dan!"

Dan, who had been running with her, started panting. The fight between Plantdramon, Alphamon, ZeekGreymon, and AeroVeedramon had worn him out. Kaoru and Matsuda had told their counterparts that they could handle Plantdramon on their own.

Dawn stopped when she saw Darcmon taking on a Myotismon. She could not believe what was happening around her. There was a countless amount of Myotismon, the most of a single Digimon species she had ever seen. There was no way she and the DigiDestined could take them all out on their own!

"Thea!" Dawn called for her. The child of Love did not answer. "Thea!" She called again, and ran to join her side. However, an attack from a Myotismon was heading straight for her.

"Look out!" It was Jonasan, and he had taken the hit for Dawn!

-Line break-

"And why would I help you of all people, Arukenimon?" The adult, Sam Ichijouji asked the spider Digimon.

"Because," She grinned. "If you don't, it will be the last you see of your son."

From the corner of the room, Mummymon had thrown down Pukamon and the child of Reliability to the ground. "Dad..." He groaned, struggling to grab his gray Digivice.

Sam had gasped. "No. Leave him out of this!"

Arukenimon smiled. "Is it a deal, then?"

The Digimon Emperor looked to his son, and then to the arachinid. If he didn't bring her the DigiStone of Wisdom, he knew that the Digimon Empress wasn't bluffing. He finally sighed. "Fine. Only if you agree to let go of my son when I get you the stupid crystal."

She smiled cruely. "You have my word."

-Line Break-

"Jonasan!" Akira screamed, and ran to his side. She ignored the Myotismon looming over them. Danjuro gasped at the two.

"No! Jonathan!" She looked up at the vampire Digimon, who was about to launch his attack. Flybeemon had stood there, ready to protect his partner.

"Jonathan, I'll protect you!" Flybeemon told him, starting to get surrounded in a violet light. "FLYBEEMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO... JEWELBEEMON!" This time, the ultimate level's body was surrounded by a violet ring. Above his head was a purple emerald Danjuro recognized as the next DigiStone. "JEWELBEEMON, ULTIMATE EVOLVE TOO..." The Digimon's body had transformed into a large blue rhino with a horn of gold Digizoid. It stood on it's four legs much like a beetle. "RHINOKABUTERIMON!"

"Ultimate Thunder!" The Mega Digimon shot a large ray of electricity from his horn, taking down the Myotismon, and deleting him instantly.

"Look out!" Danjuro had called. "There are more of them!"

RhinoKabuterimon turned to see that Dan was correct. There were four Myotismon flying their way! Sakurako had held out a violet D3. "Hang on! We can help you out! Tentomon, Digivolve!"

"TENTOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO..." The bug Digimon had become a large bee Digimon. He had a large abdomin with red stingers sticking out of it. There was a large stinger that had shaped like a harpoon. The Digimon also had large mechanical wings. "WASPMON!"

The Champion Digimon flew to help the Mega. "Turbo Stinger!" The large stinger on the bottom of his abdomin had shot lasers rapidly toward the Myotismon. Just then, one of the vampire Digimon had knocked them back into their rookie states.

Jonathan groaned. "Tentomon!"

Sakurako ran to her partner. "Tentomon, no!"

At that very moment, both Jonathan's, and Sakurako's hands began to glow. On Jonasan's right hand, was a purple ring with the crest of knowledge. On Mary's(Sakurako's English name) left arm, the same ring appeared. The bearers of Knowledge could not explain how, but they knew what they needed to do to combine strengths. In unison:

"Dual Rings, RELEASE!" The rings of knowledge flew from their wrists. Mary's ring had flown towards Jonasan's Tentomon, and Jonasan's ring to Mary's. "Time Shift Evoulution!"

The two Digimon had become one. The new Digimon had blue blade hands, and golden wings. Below his torso was a large spider-like body, but was red. He had golden claws on his feet. "ANCIENTBEETLEMON!"

To be continued...


	15. Episode 16 Episode 17

"Episode 16: Legends Come Forth!"

What is up? I am back again! I see you guys like the whole two episodes per chapter idea. I thought about doing three, but that would make too much less chapters. We want as many chapters as we can have. The Dual Ring Evolution will be availible not until another while because... Well? You will see.

Raising Heart: I'm glad you're liking it! I didn't have the whole AncientBeetlemon planned. It was originally supposed to be AncientKabuterimon.

-Line Break-

Dawn stared in awe at the large hybrid, AncientBeetlemon. That Digimon was amazing!

AncientBeetlemon charged a large ball of electricity, and fired it at the Myotismon."Tera Blaster!" The Myotismon had been deleted.

In the distance, Dawn had heard laughter. She turned to where she had heard the noises, and saw a large black and blue rabbit Digimon. Her aunt, Hikari had mentioned something about the Digimon when she, Takeru, and Daisuke-kun were visiting New York. Willis's Lopmon had went crazy, and Dark Warp Digivolved into Cherubimon! That exact Digimon was standing before the goggle girl. He had just grinned at her. "Lightning Spear!"

"Terra Force!" A large ball of fire had deflected the attack from Cherubimon. In front of the Yagami girl was WarGreymon. Beside the Greymon Digimon was a boy four years younger than her. He wore a blue shirt with orange stars on each shoulder. He wore goggles on his head just like her. He also had brown shorts on. The color of his chocolate brown eyes had matched hers. She immediatley knew that it was her father, Yagami Taichi.

"Way to go, WarGreymon!" Taichi cheered. "Now, let's show this guy what you've got!"

Dawn looked at her father in awe, she smiled, and joined her side. "Alphamon, let's go!"

From behind her, the black knight Digimon had joined her and WarGreymon. She heard running from behind her. There was a boy with a red vest, and yellow shirt. His yellow cap was worn backwards. "Excecute! Human Beast Spirit Evolution!"

A boy was behind the yellow-capped goggle boy. He wore gray pants and a blue sweatshirt. "Matrix, Shinka!" He held out a red D-Power, and held it close to his chest. His red dragon partner started to comibine with his human partner.

"GUILMON, MATRIX SHINKA!"

Daisuke-kun had grinned. Though he had lost Ken, he still had the golden DigiEgg of Miracles. "Veemon, Golden Armor Energize!"

"VEEMON, GOLDEN ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO..."

A boy about two years younger than her, had leaped up and punched the mega level known as Cherubimon. He wasn't wearing goggles like the other Digimon leaders, but he had an Agumon at his side. "DNA Charge! Overdrive!"

"AGUMON, WARP SHINKA!"

Kudou Taiki had jumped into the area. Holding out is X Loader, the screen showed an omega. "Shoutmon, Digivolve!"

"SHOUTMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO..."

Another boy had came. He had been wearing goggles similar to Taiki's.

No, she corrected herself. They were Taiki's goggles! Just as Daisuke was wearing Taichi's! Dawn did not have time to think about the goggles though. She had to fight. "Gumdramon!" The boy in the blue shirt commanded. There was a red streak going down his spiky brown hair. "Digivolve!"

"GUMDRAMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO..."

"ALDAMON!"

"DUKEMON!"

"MAGNAMON!"

"SHINEGREYMON!"

"OMEGASHOUTMON!"

"ARRESTERDRAMON!"

The legendary Digimon warriors had all aligned together. Taichi, Daisuke, Takato, Takuya, Masaru, Taiki, Tagiru, and finally Akira. The eight had nodded at each other, and sent their Digimon to attack.

As Digimon attacked, the Tamers' Digivices had started going off.

Taichi looked down to the gadget. "What's with this thing?"

The other seven had checked their Digivices. Daisuke searched his blue D3. "How do we turn it off?"

The Digivices were starting to vaporize. Tagiru's eyes had widened. "What's going on?"

The Mega Digimon fighting Cherubimon had started to feel weak. Each had devolved into their Rookie state.

Dawn looked up when she thought she had heard a laugh. "You! The Digimon Kaiser!"

The Emperor had smiled down at them. "Digimon Heroes. You all have finally met again." His D3 morphed into the same Digivice model as Taiki's, an X Loader!

"Huckmon! Cherubimon! DigiXros!" He commanded.

Both the Mega and the Rookie level had fused ti become one new Digimon. "XrosUp Cherubimon!"

Cherubimon now had silver blades on his shoulders. There was a red cape that he was wearing as well. Much like the rookie, Cherubimon had goggles on. "Thousand Spears!"

XrosUp Cherubimon's attack was very much like his Lightning Spear attack; however, thousands of lightning spears had started to rain down around the DigiDestined.

"Leave them alone!" Yagami Matsuda stood with ZeekGreymon at his side.

"Matsuda!" Dawn called.

He turned to face her. "Dawn, the Digimon Emperor's weapon is the Digivice he's holding. He can have it become one of the six existing Digivice models. You need to destroy it!"

Dawn nodded, and turned to the other legendary warriors. Then, she had placed her hand on her stomach. She was going to make a little girl proud one day. No. Not just any girl. She was going to make Krystal proud, and help raise her to live a happy life. A second thought was that she would have a lot of explaining to do if Mom or Dad had found out.

Mom... She thought. Sora Yagami had went missing during her fight with VictoryGreymon X. Dawn and her father had thought that she had been taken by Datamon again. However, there were no reports of her being found in the Digital World.

"Digimon Warriors!" Dawn called for the seven heroes' attention. "As Matsuda said. Take out his Digivice before he could get any stronger!"

They nodded, and followed her orders. Taichi frowned as his Digivice began fizzing with sparks of electricity. "That cannot be good!" Suddenly, the Digivice had burst into data. Taichi no longer held his Digivice!

The same had happened to Takato's, and then Takuya's. The legendary Warrior's Digivices were gone! However, Dawn was still holding onto her's.

Taichi had balled his fists. "We need to do something!" He had turned to the goggle girl. "Dawn. It's up to you."

Takuya nodded. "We'll lend you our strength!"

The seven nodded, and data had left their partners' bodies, causing them to transform into their Baby II levels. The data from them had escaped into Dawn's D-Power. The once orange Digivice, glowed golden. She couldn't believe what she saw. It had been four years. "A Digital Ring..."

She looked to the Digimon Emperor, then tightened her red goggles. "Golden Digital Ring, RELEASE!"

Agumon had caught the ring, and a rainbow dome surrounded him. "AGUMON, RAINBOW SHINKA!"

His body had transformed. He had golden wings, and two swords. The Digimon was no taller than WarGreymon himself. However, he gave an appearance that was very similar to BurningGreymon. "ANCIENTGREYMON CHOSEN MODE 3!"

AncientGreymon CM3 stood in front of the Digimon Kaiser. "You are finished!"

Sam shook his head. "Not quite. I've noticed that Daisuke had failed to eliminate the Digital Monster known as Kimeramon. Now, I will use him to my biddings. Kimeramon! XrosUp Cherubimon! DigiXros!"

To be continued...

-Line Break-

"Episode 17: The Virus"

Agumon couldn't feel his arm anymore. He could not tell if it was really there. He didn't need any warnings; he knew there was no saving him.

He sighed, and stood up. Taichi did tell him to get some rest, but since when did Agumon care about rules? He had opened the door to the fresh smell of bread.

Somebody was baking. His stomach growled. Okay, he thought. Maybe I should have eaten something last night...

His stomach had growled again. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going."

-Line Break-

Dawn woke up to her alarm clock blaring in her ear. She looked down at herself. She had fallen asleep crying. How pathetic of her. She wasn't like those girly girls.

She sighed. She couldn't help it, for it was her first, and her last date. She swore to herself that she would never date again.

Getting dressed in uniform(a white shirt and blue skirt), and put on her bookbag to start walking to school.

-Line Break-

Izzy sighed, typing away into his laptop. He stopped when he saw Agumon walking in. "Agumon! You should be resting!"

"I was hungry." The lizard protested.

Izzy could not help but smile. "Agumon, can you come here really quick?"

He shrugged, and obeyed. Izzy used a syringe to fill it with data. "Ouch!" Agumon whined.

Ignoring him, the bearer of knowledge scanned the data. "I'm looking to see if you've been infected by the X Antibody. That's the last thing we need right now." He stopped. "That's strange. I haven't seen a virus like this before..."

Agumon raised his eyebrows. "What's going on?"

"This is a new virus... This isn't good. It seems that it is unknown yet to Digimon nor human."

"Hmm... Let's find what we can."

They both nodded, and got to work.

To be continued...


	16. Episode 18 Episode 19: End of Arc 02

"Episode 18: Sacrifice"

Welcome to the End of Arc 2, where plot starts to rise. The Negative Crests, The Master Digivice, The DigiStones, another time, an alternate dimension?! Now, the original seven's Digivices had broken to pieces! What will Dawn and the 03 DigiDestined do now? FInd out in these two episodes of Digimon Next II!

Raising Heart: I know Naruto, but I've never watched it. I never had the time. We'll see what I can do. Also I am glad you like it!

Warning! From here, things start to get deadly. Read at your own risk.

-Line Break-

"Kimeramon HellFire Mode!"The large red Digimon roared. It had resembled WarGreymon, except however, his orange armor was replaced by red. Instead of the Sun-Like crest of Courage, was the moon-like crest of Fear. "Darkfire Tornado!" He spun to charge toward Dawn's Digimon. It had done alot of damage toward him!

AncientGreymon CM3 fell onto one knee. "I won't give up that easily!"

At Dawn's side, Danjuro stepped foward. "Veemon, let's help them out!"

"VEEMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... MACHINEDRAMON!"

At Dawn's other side was the child of Knowledge. "Let's go, Tentomon!"

"TENTOMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... RHINOKABUTERIMON!"

Katie had run to where she had seen the large red Digimon, ignoring Yolei's shouts for her. "Let's do this, Hawkmon!"

"HAWKMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... PHOENIXMON!"

From behind the building, both James and Fernanda had walked forward, holding their Digivices. "Armadillomon. We need to help our friends!"

"ARMADILLOMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... SUIJINMON!"

Stacey had ran up holding a silver DigiStone. Margaret and MJ behind her. "Gabumon. We may not have SnowAgumon with us, but that doesn't mean we should give up on our friends!"

"GABUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... Z'DGARURUMON!"

The Child of Sincerity, Tricia had held out her Green Digivice. "Palmon, go help them out!"

"PALMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... LADYROSEMON!"

Thea ran to the group with a red DigiStone. "Go, Piyomon! Mikemon!"

"PIYOMON!" "MIKEMON!" WARP DNA DIGIVOLVE TOO... VAODURUMON!"

Roxi with her lime Digivice and Ivymon had grinned. "Ivymon, let's roll!"

Ivymon nodded. "IVYMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... TULIPMON!"

Ben, clutching his Digivice pointed it at Kimeramon HFM. "Leomon, go and Digivolve!"

"LEOMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... LOADERLEOMON!"

Serena had looked to the small pink cat Digimon next to her. "You sure you want to do this, Kitmon?"

Kitmon replied with a nod. "I'm ready. Let's go!"

"KITMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... DIANAMON!"

Margaret held the pink Digivice against her chest. "Gatomon. Digivolve!"

"GATOMON, SUPER DIGIVOLVE TOO... JETSILPHYMON!"

MJ grinned at her partner Digimon. "Patamon, show him what you all got!"

"PATAMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... DEMON!"

James just held his grip, and found himself being choked by the Digimon Emperor. "Give it to me!"

"Let him go!" Katie commanded, running to kick him in the shin.

The Digimon Kaiser had shoved her away. "Where?! Where is the DigiStone of Wisdom?!"

"The what?" James choked. Dawn balled her fist, and ran toward them.

"Let him go! And don't lay another finger on her!" She didn't want the Digimon to attack, or the Kaiser would have been killed! She had to find another way!

The DigiDestined's Digimon tried all of their best attacks, but nothing happened. They were wearing themselves out! Dawn also noticed the back of Kimeramon's shield again. As did Matsuda. His hands were shaking. Oh god, what was he thinking?

"Dawn." He said. "Save the Digital Worlds. All of them." He turned with tears in his eyes. "Take care of her." Dawn immediately knew what he had met by her. He had meant Krystal.

"Wait- What are you doing?!" She almost screamed.

Not answering, he held out his D3. "Agumon, Warp Shinka!"

"AGUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... ANCIENTGREYMON!"

"Gennai told me something, Dawn." Michael Kamiya told her. "One day, I there would be a Digimon that only I could take out, because unlike you and Dad, I wasn't exposed to the crest of Fear." He stepped toward the Digimon. "Goodbye, Dawn."

Her eyes had widened. "Matsuda, NO!"

"Do it, AncientGreymon!" The Yagami boy commanded.

A large ball of light had appeared in the Greymon Digimon's chest. The crest of courage surrounded both heroes. Finally, the DigiDestined saw a white blinding light.

-Line Break-

Travis stood up finally. He gasped when he saw Pichimon's limp body. "Pichimon!"He screamed as he lifted the Baby level. "What did she do to you?"

His little partner groaned. "Travis... Help me.."

"Don't you worry, little buddy." He assured him. "We're going to go home!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Arukenimon said from behind him.

"Run!" Travis said as he ran from the Ultimate Digimon. Still clutching onto his partner, his gray D-Power had made noises until a wormhole had opened in front of him.

-Line Break-

Dawn coughed as the smoke cleared out. He looked to where Matsuda had been standing. "No.." She ran to the crater.

Behind her, she heard a gasp. "No..." It was Kaoru. "Not him too... First Hikari.. Now Mastsuda.."

Dawn fell onto her knees. She didn't know what to do. She was starting to feel scared again. She had felt this before. It was the crest of Fear. She had tried to fight it this time, and stood up. Her red goggles were in a mess. Setting her's down, she turned when her sister had tapped her on the shoulder.

"You should have these, Dawn." She told her. She had put the goggles onto her twin's head. Dawn fought to build a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Thea." She turned to see the Kaiser and Arukenimon. Where had she come from?

Travis had ran toward her. "Dawn. We need to do something! The Emperor.. He's my dad... I" He kept panting.

She nodded, and walked ahead to the child of reliability. "Come on. Help us then. Show him true power!"

Travis hesitated, and then nodded. He heard his Digivice bleep one last time. A gray beam had shot into the sky!

Dawn's Digivice did the same, but it was an orange beam of light instead.

The rest of the DigiDestined's did the same like this:

Stacey: Silver

Danjuro:Blue

Tricia: Green

Jonathan: Purple

Margaret: Pink

MJ: Yellow

Fernanda: Brown

James: Black

Katie: White

Thea: Red

Serena: Magenta

Ben: Light Blue

Roxi: Lime.

The colors had merged together to become one golden beam of light!

To be continued...

"Episode 19: The Crest of Purity"

Okay, I'll be making SnowAgumon and Sora come in soon, just not in the first and second arcs. The third arc is coming up, and I will include more of the original 10 DigiDestined from 2:5.

-Line Break-

September XX, 2033

Travis hesitated, and then nodded. He heard his Digivice bleep one last time. A gray beam had shot into the sky!

Dawn's Digivice did the same, but it was an orange beam of light instead.

The rest of the DigiDestined's did the same like this:

Stacey: Silver

Danjuro:Blue

Tricia: Green

Jonathan: Purple

Margaret: Pink

MJ: Yellow

Fernanda: Brown

James: Black

Katie: White

Thea: Red

Serena: Magenta

Ben: Light Blue

Roxi: Lime.

The colors had merged together to become one golden beam of light! With the powers of Courage, Reliabiility, Friendship, Loyalty, Sincerity, Knowledge, Light, Hope, Integrity, Wisdom, Kindness, Love, Peace, Determination, and Compassion, the DigiDestined were unstoppable!

The golden light had hit each of the fifteen Digimon, and all became a single Digimon. It had looked like VictoryGreymon, except however, this version had armor of gold! His sword had a golden blade running from the hilt.

"VICTORYGREYMON PURIFIED MODE!" He stepped toward the Arukenimon, who had only grinned.

"You plan to use this garbage on ME" She laughed, and started to feel herself Digivolve. "ARUKENIMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... PARASIMON!"

Dawn looked to Sam's Digivice. She would not die here. She would not fail here! She would not let Yagami Matsuda's death be in vain! She charged at the adult, screaming until she had knocked him down. Struggling to grab the Master Digivce from his hand as if it were in a dog's mouth, she had taken a kick into the stomach by him.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon fired at Parasimon.

Next to him were many Digimon, and many humans. The only few she could recognize were their parents.

Parasimon had absorbed the data of the attack. Jonasan balled his fists. "Dad! Taichi! Get away! She's invulnerable to your attacks! We can attack her using VictoryGreymon PM!"

The Adult DigiDestined nodded. Of course, Sora-Chan still missing in battle.

Every attack the Mega II Digimon made, Parasimon had gotten bigger, and was soon the size as the large VictoryGreymon PM!

Suddenly, Koushiro had an idea. "DigiDestined!" He called. "Tamers! Hunters! Data Squad! Warriors! Xros Heart! Lend VictoryGreymon your power!"

The kids and Digimon from different Digital Worlds nodded, and pointed their Digivices, D3s, D-Powers, D-Tectors, Burst Digivices, DATS Digivices, and X Loaders at the large, golden Digimon. Doing so, beams of light shot out of each Digivice screen, taking the Digivices with them. The Digivices had shattered to pieces!

VictoryGreymon PM had grown wings. Not like wings on Red Bull commercials(in Dawn's opinion, they were strange), but white glistening wings. His sword had caught on fire, and he now had a shield with the Greek letter Omega.

"OMEGAGREYMON!"

OmegaGreymon stood tall, and charged for the the large Parasimon. "Omega Flare!" A lot of fire blazed into the shape of an Omega, and was thrown into the Parasite attribute.

Parasimon started to shrink a little. It was finally taking damage!

The 15 heroes stood together, and held each others' hands. "You go, OmegaGreymon!" Dawn cheered.

OmegaGreymon could fell the bonds between Digimon and human. He pulled out his sword. "Flame On Sword!" He swiped his fire sword at the Parasimon, and then charged a golden fireball. "Golden Fury!"

He had let go of the fire, and deleted Arukenimon for the last time. The Digimon Kaiser had taken off his sunglasses. "He's finally gone.."

Young Taichi frowned. "There is only one problem. There is no way to go home."

"I will take care of that." Gennai said, walking up to the Digimon Heroes. He stopped when he turned to Dawn. "Take care of her."

She nodded, and Danjuro looked at her. "There it is again. Who's her?"

Dawn made a smile. "Our daughter."

"Our what?" Before he could say anything else, she had kissed him. She had missed this warmth. She smiled at the DigiDestined. "Come on. We're late for school now."

"The whole city is in a mess, and school is the one thing you're worried about?" He gave her a look, following her.

-Line Break-

April XX, 2034

And so that was that. Our daughter was born. You giggled when you had seen your father for the first time. "Now we have to figure this out." Dan told me. "This, and school."

It took me a bit to think this over. "I know. We could get a sitter."

It took us a while to figure things out, but I'm glad they did. Strange enough, we haven't met up with Datamon since our last encounter with the Digimon Empress.

Anyway, Matsuda's grave now stands within the same spot in the street in both of the worlds. Each day, she would visit her dead counterpart. Matsuda was not well known to the people, but he had helped saved lives. If it were not for him, we DigiDestined wouldn't be here right now. (Damnit, I'm crying on the piece of paper again. I knew this would happen.)

The day after OmegaGreymon had taken out Parasimon, the Digimon had left. This time, I knew they would be gone for quite a while. I was shattered to find out that our Digivices had broken because of the golden light. There was no way into the Digital World, or nothing.

Bummer. However, everyday of my life, I wonder what Gennai had meant when he said that I failed the Digital World. What he had meant by that, I had no clue.

By the time you get this, Krystal. You should probably be the same age I was when I started as DigiDestined. Gennai had told me to write down every adventure in the Digital World, including the ones from the other worlds.

Gennai also told me this, "Dawn. Those young Digimon Heroes you met, were not the only DigiDestined existing."

I had looked to the old man. "What do you mean, Gennai?"

"There are other worlds out there being created everyday. If the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon had never occured, the worlds would have never existed. Once Taichi and Hikari had met Botamon, the worlds had multiplied. New worlds where genders are crossed, where Digimon are Tamers, and where Digimon do not exist in."

I looked to him. "You've lost me."

He gave her a small chuckle. "You will find out eventually, Yagami Dawn."

It had taken me a bit to figure it out, but I finally got it. He had meant(duh) that there were more Digital Worlds then there are discovered. (Now I feel stupid for repeating him) Also, that the adventure that had been told within this book is not over. It was only just a beginning of a new era of DigiDestined.

The Adventure- No. The Digimon Adventure wasn't over yet. There are more adventures to come in near future.(Don't tell Gennai, but I only wrote the stories of the nine Digital Worlds.)

The World of Digimon, will soon return.

Akira "Dawn Kamiya" Yagami(Or if you're reading this, Akira "Dawn" Motomiya)

The End

-Line Break-

That was the end of Arc 02. There is more of this story to come! Don't go away, there will be more Digimon Next II! I hope you all enjoyed this mini adventure! I will be writing the next chapters soon. Also, if you want to add your own character to the story, just review and I'll add him/her into one of the future chapters.

R.I.P Wada Kouji

Celebrating 15 years of Digimon Adventure.

Stickman01, Signing out.

End of Arc Two.

To be continued...


	17. Episode 20 Episode 21

"Episode 20: A Change in Color"

Arc 03: The Omega Virus

Hey I'm back again, and thanks to you guys, I finally have more ideas. Thank you all so much!

Lord Demon: Okay, I'd love to use him. What type of Digivoce does he get? I like the idea of using Renamon as well. I may use her for the fourth Generation of DigiDestined. However, I may bring your character in at the fourth arc. Do you want him to be 15 in 2035, or 17 with the other DigiDestined?

Raising Heart: I'm glad you enjoyed that ending. :)

Victorygreymon: Don't you worry, I haven't exactly thrown them out like that. I do love your idea, and fits perfectly with Lord Demon's character. I might just bring back the old Digivice and 03 DigiDestined. I'll use your idea for Arc Four because we still have to clear up the whole Four years ago incident.

I am so glad that you all have enjoyed the second arc. It was very fun to write. In Arc four, I will not be writing in first person. Enjoy Arc 03: The Omega Virus!

-Line Break-

November XX, 2029

Dawn sat down at the desk. "Great," She grumbled. "Another detention." She looked up when she saw her best friend walk in. "Dan!"

He sighed, propping his bookbag onto the ground, and sat in a chair next to her. "You too?"

She sighed. "Yeah.. And mom said if I'd get another detention, I'm grounded from going to the Digital World." She bit her lip remembering the pain Agumon was in.

"Dan. Did you hear about Agumon?" She asked her friend.

The staff gave the two goggle heads a look, and told them to be quiet. Lowering his voice, he said, "No, I didn't."

In a soft voice, she sighed. "Agumon's dying."

"What?!" He gasped, recieving a nother glare from the staff. "What?" He asked quietly. "Isn't he able to reboot if he's dying?"

She shook her head. "Koushiro said that the virus in him seemed fatal." She had remembered that he had told her that the Data would be erased for good if they could not find a cure in time.

"This isn't good," Danjuro said, a little worried.

She nodded, and could feel a tear running down her cheek. She tried burying her face in her crossed arms.

"Dawn.." Dan said, feeling very sorry for her.

-Line Break-

Agumon had frowned. "I'm not going to be able to do that! I have claws, not fingers!"

Izzy's Tentomon buzzed next to the reptiliian rookie. "Why don't you let me help?"

Agumon gestured to the laptop. "You go right ahead."

Tentomon began typing away. Koushiro had finished. "Done. Check this out."

The Digimon were amazed at what the DigiDestined had found.

-Line Break-

"Ugh!" The eleven year old Kido girl groaned. "I'll never get this English homework done!" The students in the fifth grade were assigned to do a worksheet in English class. Tricia could barely understand most of the sheet because she had lost her Japanese to English dictionary... and her phone.

Her best friend, Palmon had tried helping her, but had no idea what word was which. Gee Palmon, Tricia thought. Thanks.

She sighed, and decided that she'd go and grab a snack. Openingthe fridge, she screamed when something had hopped out.

Palmon looked to where she had screamed, and found that it was a small Digimon. "It's a Chuumon!"

Tricia pushed herself off of the ground. "How did it end up here? Aren't the Splits gone?"

"I thought they were gone, but wait a minute," Palmon told her. "Where's the Sukamon that should be with him?"

The Chuumon had hid behind Tricia. "You have to help me! They're coming!"

Tricia looked to her partner, and then the rat. "Who's 'they'?"

Chuumon jumped out from his hiding spot. "You mean you haven't heard of the great Omegamon?"

"Of course we've heard of him," Palmon replied. "Omegamon's one of our best friends."

Chuumon had shaken his head. "No, no, no! That Omegamon is a different Omegamon! I am talking about Omegamon X!"

"Omegamon X?" Tricia and Palmon asked in unison.

Chuumon had nodded. "They took my friend, and made him one of those evil Digimon!"

"You mean Sukamon?" Palmon asked him, he replied with a nod.

"Definitly the X Antibody," Tricia said.

"Does this mean we go on another adventure?" She asked.

The child of Sincerity nodded. "Let's get the gang back together."

-Line Break-

After school detention, Dan and Dawn had decided that they'd pay Agumon a visit. Dawn didn't even want to go to the Izumi place, but Danjuro had insisted they should go.

Sighing, Dawn had crossed her arms over her chest. This was going to be a long day. She looked up when she had heard her name. "Dawn!"

"Agumon! What are you doing? You're supposed to be resting!" She told him. She had noticed that Agumon's skin was now red.

"Not now, Dawn! There's a Digimon attack at the park!" He told her.

She looked to Dan, then to Agumon. "Let's go." She grabbed her D-Power from her shirt pocket, and followed Agumon to the park with Dan behind her.

-Line Break-

"This is where the alert had came from!" Agumon told them.

Diving towards the DigiDestined, was an orange beetle that looked like Kuwagemon. So, Dawn thought. Everyone wants a change in colors? The four had dived down onto the ground. "Agumon," she pulled out her orange D-Power. "We need to put a stop to this right now!"

"Right, Dawn!"

Dawn held her digivice to her chest, then flicked her wrist pressing the button on her D-Power. "Digital Ring, release!"

The ring had flown from the screen of her Digivice, which now read Digivolution. The ring was caught by the lizard Digimon. A white light had surrounded him, and his data had seperated. "AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO..." Digicode had surrounded where he had been standing. The Digicode had merged together to create a white egg the size of Agumon. The egg then grew three times its size, and hatched. Data was released from the egg, and formed together to become a red and violet dinosaur Digimon. "GREYMON!"

Danjuro held out his Digivice. "You too, Veemon!" He pointed his Digivice toward the blue dragon, and pressed the button. "Digital ring, release!" The ring had flown into Veemon's hand.

Veemon had the same Digivolution sequene, but hatched as the Dragon digimon. "VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO... STRIKEDRAMON!"

Greymon had charged into the beetle Digimon, and spun so that his tail had knocked the Digimon over. The metal parts on Strikedramon had burned so that his body was covered in flames. "Strike Fang!" He had charged into Kuwagemon, making it screech.

Greymon had fired a large ball of fire from his mouth. "Nova Blast!" The beetle Digimon had dodged the attack, and charged at the two champions.

The two Digimon were saved by a beam of light. "Sunshine Beam!" Dawn and Dan turned to see Tricia with Sunflowmon and... was that a Chuumon?

"Sunflowmon! Tricia!" Dawn smiled at the two. "Alright gang, let's show him what you've all got!"

"Mega Flame!" Greymon roared as he fired a massive ball of fire.

"Strike Fang!"

"Sunshine Beam!"

The attacks had merged together, and threw Kuwagemon to the side. Kuwagemon had shook his head, and roared.

"It took the attacks like they were nothing!" Dawn gasped.

Dan just balled his fists. "We need to do something!"

Dawn looked to Dan and Tricia. For once, she had no idea what to do. Then finally: "I've got it! Keep him busy! I'm going to go get my D-Watch!"

Dan and Tricia had nodded, and pulled out their D-Watches. Dan was the first. "Digital Ring, release!" The ring had flown out of the screen, which now had the symbol of Loyalty on it.

Strikedramon had surrounded himself in a blue egg.

Tricia had put the Digivice on one of her hips, and she blowed a kiss. "Digital Ring, release!" The ring flew out of the screen, now showing the symbol of Sincerity.

Sunflowmon had surrounded herself in a green egg.

"STRIKEDRAMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO..."

"SUNFLOWMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO..."

The eggs hatched, and their crest had shown above their heads.

"CYBERDRAMON!"

"LILAMON!"

-Line Break-

Dawn had been running home. When she had ran inside, her father greeted her. "Hello Dawn, how was school?"

"It was great Dad, gotta go, bye!" She replied, snatching her D-Watch from the counter.

Taichi just gave a confused look as she closed the door.

-Line Break-

When Dawn had made it back, she held her D-Power, and called out, "Digital Ring, Release!" The ring had flown into her D-Watch, as she flicked her wrist pressing the button. The screen showed the crest of Courage.

Greymon had surrounded himself in an orange egg. "GREYMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO..." Once Greymon had hatched, the crest of Courage was shown above his head. "BURNINGGREYMON!"

"WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" The tornado of fire had been released on Kuwagemon.

"BEAUTY SHOCK!" Lilamon had fired electricity from her fingers.

"DESOLATION CLAW!" Waves from Cyberdramon's arms fired out, and hit Kuwagemon.

The attacks were too much for this Digimon, and was deleted.

The Perfect Digimon had devolved into their Rookie State. Dawn's red Agumon smiled, and hugged his partner. "We did it, Dawn! We did it!"

"Yeah," She smiled. "Okay, let's take you to Izzy. Your color is bothering me."

To be Continued...

"Episode 21: DigiNapped!"

The Sukamon frowned. "Lord Omegamon, I do not get it. Why bother with these pathetic humans?"

The gray Omegamon looked to the green Sukamon. "These are not just any human, you idiot!" He told him. "They're DigiDestined!"

"Oh~" Sukamon said.

"Grr, why do I put up with you?" Omegamon said, as he started to recieve a call.

"Vi-VictoryGreymon, sir!" He stuttered.

"Omegamon," He said. "Where is the rest of the syrum?"

Omegamon had saluted. "They are with me, sir! I will send them to u right away!"

"Also, I need the Yagami girl. Datamon had informed me she has something of mine," he commanded.

Omegamon nodded. "Yes sir! I will send my fresh batch after her!"

-Line Break-

Dawn frowned at Koushiro. "It's some kind of virus. That much I got. However, I don't know why Kuwagemon had changed colors too. It just makes no sense. Agumon's virus is fatal. Do they have the same virus, or no?"

Izzy didnn't look to the girl. "I don't know for sure, Dawn." He sighed. "If I had some of his data, I may have analyzed and compared Agumon's data with Kuwagemon's."

Tricia nodded. "Way ahead of you, Mr. Izumi." She pulled out her green D-Power.

"Thank you, Torishia," He took the Digivice from her, and extracted the data from Kuwagemon into his laptop.

Chuumon looked up at the girl of Sincerity. "Kuwagemon was one of Omegamon's Digimon. He calls them Omega Digimon."

Izzy turned to the mouse Digimon. "Omega Digimon?"

"Yep," Chuumon replied. "Omegamon took my friend, Sukamon. He made him affected by the Omega Virus."

Dan and Dawn glared at the mouse Digimon. Dawn sighed. "Why didn't you tell us before the hour of research?"

Chuumon shrugged. "It was fun watching you all work!"

The DigiDestined glared at him.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He panicked.

-Line Break-

Fernanda had been walking down the sidewalk with her partner, Upamon. She smiled when she saw James and Katie heading to the market she had been walking to. She was about to run and say hello, but a large Digimon had stood in front of her.

It was Vikemon! "You're not going anywhere. The boss wants you, Hida Fernanda!"

She held out her Digivice. "Digital Ring-" She was interupted when the Mega Digimon had grabbed the girl of Integrity. She dropped her brow Digivice, and Vikemon jumped away, leaving the slow Upamon trying his best to catch up with her.

-Line Break-

James had sworn that he heard large stompsfrom outside. Grabbing his little sister's hand, he ran out of the store. "Come on, Katie!"

"But the eggs!" She complained.

"Forget the eggs for now, I heard something!" He pulled out his black Digivice. "Wormmon." Before he could call, Katie and James were grabbed by what looked like a Rosemon.

"Shhhh," she told them. "Lord VictoryGreymon X wants you, and he'll get you silently."

James tried to struggle out of Rosemon's grip. "Let us go!"

She ignored the boy, and flew off.

-Line Break-

Omegamon grinned. "Now, Dawn will surely come when she realizes that her friends are missing!"

To be continued...


	18. Episode 22Episode 23Episode 24

"Episode 22: The Source"

Hey guys, back for another two episodes of Digimon Next II? I guess the third arc would br called Digimon Next 1/2, wouldn't it? XD

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I had this chapter planned for a while ever since I had the idea of Krystal Motomiya-Yagami. This chapter is going to be fun, and I can probably expect a lot of hate for this one. Let's just see how this one goes.

I know I didn't do much with Datamon in Arc One and Two, but he'll come around in the fourth or fifth. He's a planned character! Perhaps we may make it to 100 episodes!

Story Update: I'm changing the third arcs name to War. Hope you all don't mind (u)/

Lord Demon: I like your idea and all, but the Digimon Empress was deleted, plus, I have a certain idea of the team going to America or something. We'll see what I can do, but the fourth arc is coming soon. I can't say it'll be over right away. The second arc took 12 episodes(eight chapters) to complete. It may take the third arc a while to complete because I have so many ideas! I can't wait to use Grace Ishida- oops! I mean Krystal Motomiya in the fifth or sixth arc ^.^

Raising Heart: That is the greatest idea I've ever heard. *-*. However. I think everyone is missing the point with VictoryGreymon X and Omegamon X. This is a story that took place before the Digimon Empress arrived, and before 2035. This is 2029. I went backwards to try and explain what had happened so that the story is already cleared out in the Digimon Adventure 05 arc.

-Line Break-

Giving up, Dawn sat down. "Will you just tell us about the Omega Virus already? We don't have all day!"

Chuumon shook his head. "I wont!"

Danjuro had an idea, then grinned. "How about you tell us, and Agumon doesn't eat you for dinner!"

"Hey!" Agumon protested. "Why is it I that has to eat him?"

It had worked. Chuumon was terrified. "Alright! You've got me! I'll tell you.

"A long time ago, there was a Mega Digimon. Although he was of the Mega Level, he was the size of a Rookie."

"Datamon," Dawn interupted.

"Excuse me," He said to the girl. "Are you telling the story?"

Dawn sighed. "Continue."

"Thank you. Now, he was a Mega the size of a Rookie. His name was Datamon. In 1999, records state that he had created an artificial copy of DigiDestined of Love, Takenouchi Sora. The DigiDestined thought that they had destroyed the artificial clone." Chuumon stopped to take a breath.

Koushiro turned to the mouse. "You said 'thought'. Do you mean that Sora's clone wasn't destroyed?"

"Of course not!" Chuumon stated. "Did you forget that those that are killed in the Digital World, will be reborn?"

"But that would not count for us humans."

"That's where you are wrong, Mr. Izumi," Chuumon corrected him. "Well, you're right. However, that's only because Sora wasn't created using data through the Digital World. Her clone however was. Since she has Digital World data, the clone would not just simply disappear!" He said. "But reborn!"

"Great," Dawn muttered. "Now I have an army of Moms after me."

"No! That's not it! Shut up and listen!" He commanded. "When Datamon had created the Sora clone, and tampered with the real Sora, something had happened." He looked between the DigiDestined. "Datamon had discovered that there was a special piece of data in her during the cloning process. That piece of data was the start of the Omega Virus!

"The Omega Virus could not become active in Sora because of the fact that she was 100% human! That's where you come in!" He pointed at Dawn. "When you and your father had entered the Digital World, you remember Datamon taking you."

Dawn nodded, shivering at the thought of Datamon.

"Long story short, you inherited the Omega Virus. The Omega Virus won't stop spreading, until the source had died out." He said.

Danjuro eyes had widened. "You mean..."

"Didn't I say? Your friend is the Omega Virus. The only way to stop it, is to kill her." Chuumon said.

"You can't be serious!" Agumon said. "Impossible!" He paused when he looked at Izzy. "No! You're not going to do any experiments on her!"

Koushiro shook his head. "Agumon, I could probably fish out the data! We could save her! Now come-" He took a step forward.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot at the floor 10 centimeters from his feet. "Don't come any closer!" He turned and grabbed her hand. "Come on, Dawn!" He ran with her behind her.

Dawn couldn't say a thing. She was completly speechless. Agumon was dying because of her.

-Line Break-

"What's this about, now?" Jonasan asked his father, after Izzy had filled him in on Chuumon's story.

"I need you to find Dawn, and take her here. She has a virus that could destroy the whole Digimon population," Koushiro explained.

Jonasan had nodded, and grabbed his purple Digivice. He couldn't let the Digital World get destroyed. He needed a team though.

Jonasan knew, that they would go to war.

To be Continued...

"Episode 23: The War Begins"

Fernanda tried to struggle from where she was tied against the wall. If only Armadillomon was here! She looked to James and Katie. "There has to be a way out of here!"

"He took her here!" She heard her friend Upamon say as he bounced into the dark, damp room. "Fern!"

"Upamon!" She called. Behind Upamon was Poromon and Worrmon.

James smiled, and Katie cheered. James tried to reach for his D-Power, but he couldn't. Wormmon helped him. "Here," He gave the digivice to his partner.

James, clutching his Digivice, called out, "Digital Ring, RELEASE!" The ring had flown out of his Digivice.

"DIGITAL RING, RELEASE!" Fernanda and Katie called out in unison.

"POROMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO... PECKMON!"

"WORMMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... KUWAGEMON!"

"UPAMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO... ARCHELOMON!"

The three Digimon had cut the chains from their partners, and found the Vikemon and Rosemon behind them. Archelomon was the first Digimon to attack. "FIN CUTTERS!" He used his blade-like flippers to slice at the Vikemon.

"Archelomon!" Katie cried for her partner. "We don't need to fight! Let's just leave!"

"No!" Rosemon screamed, being interupted by, "Let them," from Omegamon X.

"I've noticed what the DigiDestined are conjuring. There is war among the ten champions of the Digital World." He just grinned. "Let us watch as they destroy each other.

-Line Break-

"Dawn, are you alright?" Agumon asked his partner. Dawn didn't speak since before Chuumon explained about the Omega Virus. "Dawn..."

"You're dying because of what's inside of me..." She said. "It's my fault your dying..."

"Dawn.." He stopped when he saw Jonasan coming clutching his Digivice. "What's he doing here?"

Dawn turned to face the boy of knowledge, and looked away. "Get away from me," She told him.

"Tentomon, we need to bring her." He ignored her command.

"Are you sure about this, Jonasan?" The bug Digimon asked him.

He nodded. "Digital Ring, RELEASE!"

Agumon stood up. "What are you doing?"

The ring had left Jonathan's Digivice, and flew into Tentomon's hand. The Digivice now read DIGIVOLUTION.

"TENTOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO..." Tentomon's data had seperated, and formed into a white egg. The egg had grown twice his size, and hatched to become a bee-like Digimon. "FLYBEEMON!"

Agumon stood in front of Dawn protectively. "Dawn, release the ring!"

Dawn nodded, and filcked her wrist. "Digital Ring, RELEASE!" The ring had flown out of her Digivice's screen, and landed into Agumon's hand. "AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO..." Agumon's data had seperated, and formed a white egg. Growing three times his size, the egg had hatched to reveal, once again, the red and purple Greymon. "GREYMON!"

Greymon had stood in between Dawn and Flybeemon. Flybeemon attacked first. "LIGHTNING STINGER!" Electricity left his stinger, and raced through Greymon's body. Greymon wasn't down yet! He got back up, and spewed balls of fire. "NOVA BLAST!"

Flybeemon had soared over the fireball, and fired his stinger at Greymon. "NEEDLE STINGER!"

"GREAT HORN!" Greymon charged at Flybeemon, knocking him down onto the ground, and devolving into Tentomon.

Greymon had been huffing, and puffing, trying to maintain his Champion form. It was no use though. Greymon had devolved into Agumon.

Tentomon looked to his partner. "It's no use, Jonathan! There's no defeating him without a team!"

Jonasan nodded. "Let's go, Tentomon." He commanded.

"Hey!" Agumon called. "Wait!"

-Line Break-

Thea had been observing the fight from up above the Izumi and Yagami. "I definitley didn't expect this!" She smiled. "Yet again, the DigiDestined always continue to amaze me!"

She began to spoke into her D-Power. "Mother. Change of plans. I just found some entertainment!"

To be continued...

"A Digimon Short!"

"Episode 24: Taichi and... Taichi?!"

Hey guys, this is what I came to! If I think a chapter I write is too short, I will add a little bonus short! This will take place between the multiple Digimon Worlds! I hope you enjoy writing them as much as I do! You decide if these mini episodes are canon or not ;)

*Note: I will make Zeromaru evolve between Aero V-Dramon, or the mega Alforce V-Dramon, and V-Dramon in this story.*

-Line Break-

Clutching his light blue Digivice, Taichi walked beside his six friends, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Koushiro, and little Takeru. Beside the goggle head was a orange lizard like Digimon. Apparently, his younger sister had joined the gang too! The last thing he wanted was to put his younger sister in danger. "Agumon," He heard himself say. "Please tell me that we're almost there!"

"Sorry, Taichi." Agumon shrugged. "I have no idea."

Sighing, Taichi had thought that he had heard a noise. "Wah! Who's there?" He looked around. He had realized that th DigiDestined were no longer behind him. "Great," He muttered. "We wandered off from the group..."

Agumon sweatdropped, and turned when he had heard the noise this time. "T-T-T-T-T-T-Taichi!" The Child muttered.

Taichi looked to where Agumon was pointing, and there he was: Yagami Taichi himself.

-Line Break-

Taichi stood, staring at himself. He couldn't even believe it. "Um..." The Taichi not wearing the yellow cape started.

The blue dragon Digimon had looked to the caped Taichi. "Which one's who?"

The small Gabumon glared at the Adult. "How can you not tell your own Tamer apart?"

Taichi just frowned and sat next to his partner, Agumon. "This is just giving me a headache, Agumon."

"Yeah," Agumon said. "No kidding. I thought one of you couldn't be enough!"

"Yeah!" Taichi agreed with him, then realized what he had agreed to. "Hey, wait! What's that supposed to mean?"

The other Taichi snapped his fingers. "That's it. It's another alternate universe."

The dragon Digimon groaned. "This other universe stuff just gives me a headache everytime!"

Taichi laughed a little, and extended his hand to the Taichi who hadm't been wearing a cape at all. "I'm Taichi... I guess you already figured that out."

"Yeah," The Taichi with an Agumon at his side. "You can just call me Tai." He smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Taichi said. "This fella is Zero! And this little pup is Gabo!" Taichi said with a grin.

Tai smiled. "This little guy is Agumon," He frowned. "Though, I need to find a way back to my world! I don't know how I ended up here!"

"You must have entered through a Digital Split," A girl behind him said, clutching a red Digivice similar to Taichi's design.

"Who are you?" Taichi asked her.

"I'm Motomiya-Yagami Krestal. My friends call my Krystal."

To be continued...


	19. Ep: 252627

"Episode 25: Gathering."

I'm back again with the next chapter to Digimon Next II! I am very very excited for the next dew chapters. For those who don't get what's going on, the DigiDestined are going to war. One side is going to use Dawn as an experiment to save the Digital World, and the other side to protect Dawn. Hope that helps. :3

Raising Heart: Yes! It's an excellent idea! Thank you! However, I need to find a different villain. xD

Lord Demon: I'm not sure if you get it though. I love your idea, really I do. However, I don't know if it will affect what I've got planned for the next DigiDestined such as Emilia and Krystal. Also, I can't really be using South America though. May use the original idea.

-Line Break-

Fernanda started coughing when she had wrapped herself in a warm blanket. God, she hated this weather. It had started raining when she and her friends had made it back from what she had assumed was the Digital World. She was literally soaking wet.

She had enough of this. Getting up, she had gasped when she saw the Izumi boy out the window. "Fernanda." He shivered. "I need to inform you and James about Dawn."

Once the girl of Integrity had called her boyfriend, James over(Katie had come along too), the boy of Knowledge had explained the Omega Virus inside of Dawn.

"That isn't good," Fernanda stated.

Jonasan nodded. "Dad needs to use Dawn for research. Dawn's Agumon is fighting back."

"Shouldn't we be trying to protect the Digital World?" The nine year old, Katie said.

"I can understand," MJ said, she had been visiting the Hida residence. "Agumon doesn't want any harm done to her. He knows that the research would include pain..."

Stacey had shaken her head. "No. We have to protect the Digital World. Dawn is the key to its survival."

"Stacey!" Margaret shot. "We still can't hurt our friend!"

Dan took the boy of Knowledge by the collar. "You will not hurt her!"

Stacey sighed. "That's why you're all tight bonded with the Kamiya." She looked at him. "It's because you are in love with her!"

The accusation had stricken Jonasan as if it were an arrow(Trust me, it hurts). "What?"

"N-no I don't!" Danjuro's face reddened.

Jonasan was dumbfounded, returning to reality, he grabbed his purple D-Power. "Let's go. We're going to bring her back here before the Digital World, and this world is destroyed!"

-Line Break-

Dawn looked to her partner, frowning. "Because of me..."

"Dawn, snap out of it!" Agumon told her. "It's not your fault! It's the damned Datamon's fault!" Agumon paused when he heard someone call Dawn's name.

"Dawn!" Dan was running toward them, Margaret, Misa Jun, and Tricia behind him. He had been panting for air. It seems as if he had been running for a bit. "It's Jonasan!"

"I know!" Agumon told him. "Jonathan attacked us earlier!"

Dawn looked down at her Digivice, and then at Danjuro, and then the three girls behind him. "Agumon is dying.. The Digital World is in trouble..." She had dropped her Digivice, and as she did so, the Digivice became gray and dull.

Agumon winced, and had devolved into Koromon.

"Come on!" Dan grabbed Dawn's hand as MJ lifted the Baby II Digimon. Dan was running once he had heard an attack from behind them.

"GARURU CANNON!" It was MetalGarurumon, however where there's supposed to blue was now violet, and the silver was now a dull gray.

"Get down!" Dan screamed as he pushed the girl down, taking the hit instead.

Dawn had snapped into reality. "Dan!"

Behind Garurumon, was a large WarGreymon. His orange skin was red, but golden armor was a pale yellow. "Garurumon X, JOGRESS!"

The WarGreymon and Garurumon X had devolved, and merged to become Omegamon X!

Danjuro groaned and struggled to get up, and reach out for his Digivice. It was blasted away by the Garuru Cannon on Omegamon's right arm! "Not yet, DigiDestined!"

Margaret smiled at her sister and friend. "You forget us, Omegamon!" Tailmon had leaped from behind her, and toward Omegamon. "Digital Ring, RELEASE!" The screen on Margaret's Digivice had became pink as the Digital Ring had raced into her D-Watch.

Tailmon was surrounded by a pink egg. "TAILMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO..." A pink star had flashed above the egg. It was the crest of light! As the egg hatched, a woman with pink and lime clothes emerged. She had clear pixie wings, and very much like Angewomon, had a piece ov metal that covered her eyes. "KAZEMON!"

MJ held her Digivice, and the screen went yellow as the ring flew into her D-Watch. "Digital Ring, RELEASE!"

"PATAMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO..." The Digimon was surrounded in a yellow egg, a sun with rays of light shown down. It was Hope! The egg hatched to reveal a griffon-like Digimon with white elegant feathers, and beautiful wings. "HIPPOGRIFFOMON!"

"Digital Ring," Tricia blew a kiss. "RELEASE!" The ring had leaped into the D-Watch, the screen of the Digivice green.

A green egg surrounded the plant Digimon. "PALMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO..." A green teardrop flew above the egg. Sincerity! The egg revealed a girl with pink flower on her back, as long as on her head. Her legs and arms were long and pink. "LILAMON!"

Omegamon X stood facing them. Koromon looked to her partner. "Dawn! You have to make me double warp Digivolve!"

Dawn, lifting her gray Digivice, flicked her wrist, pressing the button. "Digital Ring, RELEASE! HYPER DRIVE!"

A ring had escaped from the Digivice, and a burst of orange data emerged. The data had surrounded Koromon. "KOROMON, DOUBLE WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO..." The Digimon changed into Agumon, and then BurningGreymon. Finally, the Digimon was a large armored Greymon wielding a sword. "VICTORYGREYMON!"

VictoryGreymon held his sword, and clashed it against Omegamon X's Grey Sword. "Why fight, my creation? You have already failed!" He had swiped to early, and VictoryGreymon charged into the Mega II Digimon.

"Are you sure about that?" VictoryGreymon had asked, as he felt a surge of pain.

Omegamon X chuckled, and held his Grey Sword above VictoryGreymon's head. Grinning, Omegamon X had shot the three Perfect Digimon with the Garuru Cannon, knocking them down.

"No, Salamon!" Margaret called, and was lifted by a woman Digimon. It was Ophanimon X! "Let go of me!" She gulped once she had realized how high up the Mega had already flown.

"Margaret!" MJ screamed.

A beam of light had flown across the sky, causing Ophanimon X to drop Margaret. She had started screaming immediatly, bracing herself.

Omegamon had caught her. It wasn't Omegamon X! It was the Omegamon. "Uncle Taichi!" She called as Omegamon gently set her down.

Behind the white knight Digimon was Rosemon, Vikemon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Phoenixmon. HerculesKabuterimon was nowhere to be seen.

Omegamon clashed his Grey Sword against Omegamon X's, leaving VictoryGreymon to devolve into his Child level.

"Agumon!" Dawn screamed, running after her partner.

Danjuro had finally managed to crawl toward his blue D-Power. "Digital Ring..." He said weakly, then passed out.

Dawn, not aware of Dan going out cold, held her partner Digimon. "Agumon.." She saw the data leach off of him. "No!"

To be Continued...

"Episode 26: Omega No More?"

Change of plans: The Arc will be called The Omega Virus. Sorry xD.

-Line Break-

"Agumon, no!" Dawn screamed as Agumon's data began to disassemble.

Meanwhile, the Omegamon had been battling, throwing their Garuru Cannons and slashing with their Grey Swords. "You won't win," Omegamon X shouted. "You have already lost!"

Omegamon struggled to hold onto his Grey Sword. He couldn't give up now! His friends were in danger. That's when Omegamon X had dealt the final blow to Omegamon, devolving into Koromon and Tsunomon.

"Koromon!" Taichi called.

"Tsunomon!" Yamato did the same.

The older DigiDestined had ran toward their partners.

Omegamon X chuckled, and took down the other Ultimate level Digimon, bringing them to their Baby II levels. "Now. The girl." Omegamon X had snatched the Yagami girl by the legs.

"Dawn!" Sora screamed, climbing after her daughter.

"You're also an exclusive ingredient to my plan."

Agumon stood up. "Get away..." His red color had began to change colors. His skin was once again orange!

"What?!" Omegamon X screamed, dropping the two Yagami.

Dawn frowned. "I don't get it, Agumon. How did you break the virus?"

Agumon shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it was my courage!"

Dawn smiled, and then frowned. "You little lizard! I'm going to kill you for doing that to me!" She hugged the Child Digimon, then tightened her red goggles.

"Agumon, we have a fight to win." Dawn told him.

"Right!"

"Wait!" Stacey slid down the hill next to her friend. "We'll help you."

Dawn smiled at her. "Thanks."

Stacey, who had just winked, pointed her Digivice. "Digital Ring, RELEASE!" A silver beam of light had escaped from her Digivice. "HYPER DRIVE!"

Gabumon's ring had exploded into a large beam of silver 1s and 0s. "GABUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO..." Gabumon changed from Gabumon, to Garurumon, then to IceLeomon. The Digimon had became a blue armored wolf. "Z'DGARURUMON!"

"SNOWAGUMON, WARP JOGRESS!" SnowAgumon had jumped into Z'DGarurumon. The light blue wolf now stood on his two legs wearing white armor instead of blue. "Z'DGARURUMON! ARCTIC MODE!"

Z'dGarurumon Arctic Mode had dashed toward the Omegamon. Firing missles covered in ice, the Mega II Digimon had frozen solid! The ice, unfortunately, didn't hold Omegamon X long. "You think you all could defeat me? I'm invincible!"

"No you're not," Dawn smiled as she held out her D-Power, which had became its natural orange and white color. "Digital Ring, RELEASE! HYPER DRIVE!"

"AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TOO... VICTORYGREYMON!"

VictoryGreymon and Z'dGarurumon stood there side by side ready for battle. However, a voice was heard overhead.

"You are of no use to me, Omegamon X!"

A large Digimon, similar to VictoryGreymon, had appeared, crushing the holy knight!

The two VictoryGreymon had made eye contact, and charged! For this may be the last battle of their life!

To be Continued...

"A Digimon Short!"

"Episode 27: Taichi the Grandfather?!"

Taichi had frowned at the goggle girl. "Another dimension?"

Tai shrugged. "Probably."

Agumon looked to what Digimon was next to her. It was a small round Digimon with red fur and pointy cat-like ears. "That Digimon is a Baby II. Her name is Flowmon."

Zero grinned. "I've never seen a Flowmon before!"

Gabo scowled. "And nobody's ever seen you before either."

Zeromaru ignored him. Flowmon just jumped toward Agumon. "Hello!" She greeted.

Krystal, shaking her head, lifted her Digimon. "Can someone, please explain why we're here? I mean in Taichi's Digital World?"

The two boys shook their heads. They had nothing. Taichi frowned at the girl. "I can't say I know. Come on, let's go. I know a village nearby."

Moments later, the three Digimon heroes had made it to a village near the Holy Castle. Tai had gasped at what he saw. "The village is under attack!" There were Meramon attacking the village! They were burning the homes down of many Child and Adult Digimon.

"Let's go help them," Taichi said.

"Right!" Tai nodded, holding out his Digivice. "Agumon, Digivolve!" A bar of Fractal Code jumped from the screen, and surrounded the lizard.

"AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO..." The code surrounded him many times until it had taken the form of a white egg. The egg had grown three times its size, and then hatched to reveal the dinosaur Digimon known as... "GREYMON!"

Krystal had held her Tamers Digivice, and it transformed into a golden Digivoce that looked like Tai's. "Flowmon, Digivolve!"

Flowmon had been surrounded by Fractal Code, and then an egg. "FLOWMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... FLAREMON!" The red fairy Digimon with flame hairs emerged from the egg. The Child level had clear magenta wings on her back. "Fire Powder!" She threw pollen from her hands, and then the pollen had set fire.

"Wait!" Taichi said. "Stop! It's no use! Our Digimon use fire attacks!"

Just then, the Meramon had absorbed the flames. "MERAMON, FORCE EVOLUTION..." The Meramon grew bigger, and the flames were now blue. "BLUEMERAMON!"

To Be Continued...


	20. Ep: 28-29-30

"Episode 28: Advanced Super Ultimate Mode!"

End of Arc 04

Hey, I'm talking to the Pink Fluffy Unicorn that dances on the rainbows right now. XD Yes, the one that dances on rainbows! XD

Sorry guys, it's a Twitter thing XD. Anyway, this is the end of the fourth arc, and next, Dawn and Dan are in play again with their daughter Krystal! Episode 28 will be the end of Arc 04, however, Arc 05 will be in the same chapter along with "A Digimon Short!" in between. Hope you all enjoy the episodes! :D

Rising Heart: Sorry, I'll try and toy around to make a line. Thanks! Hmm... ooh! One of those villains sound perfect for the Sixth Arc! Not telling though ;). The Fifth arc(Episode 30-4X) will be when Emilia appears.

-Line Break-

VictoryGreymon had charged toward VictoryGreymon X at ease, Z'dGarurumon behind him. The X Digimon had sliced again at the arm of the DigiDestined Mega. Groaning in pain, VictoryGreymon had kept fighting.

Z'dGarurumon behind him as well was getting thrown away by the enemy. He wailed in pain as he tumbled into a nearby parking lot, causing people to run away in panic (Why is it that people never remember? :P). Z'dGarurumon was starting to lose his data.

"No!" Stacey screamed running after the cyborg.

"Stacey, wait!" Yamato called, Tsunomon in his hands. He started to run after the girl but was interupted by a flash of silver light running through Stacey's Digivice. "Your Digivice..."

Stacey couldn't hear him. All she cared about was her partner dying right now. "Z'dGarurumon... SnowAgumon..." She hugged her partner tightly. "Don't go away on me, please!" She started sobbing. "I'll stay here with you, Gabumon, SnowAgumon!"

VictoryGreymon had been thrown onto the ground, about to be deleted by the sword of VictoryGreymon X. "No!" Dawn screamed, standing in between the villain and Ultimate. "I won't let you!" She stood in the way of the X digimon.

Just then, Dawn's Digivice let out an orange beam of light. Her Digital Ring had flown into the air. The ring went gold.

The 03 DigiDestined had made it to the scene with each of their Digimon behind them. Their Digivices had revealed their Digital Rings as well! Each of the rings had merged to become one: The Superior Ring! Each of the DigiDestined believed in her and Stacey! They knew that she could do it. Finally, the ten DigiDestined in unison screamed, "Superior Ring, RELEASE!"

The ring had flown over VictoryGreymon first, tearing apart his data, and then hovered towards Z'dGarurumon Arctic Mode. He had also lost his data, scaring their partners. They had thought that their partners had been deleted until they had saw the orange and silver data form together to create a large Digimon containing bright orange armor. There was a green cape coming from his back, and the merged crests of courage and friendship. A shield of Chrome Digizoid rested in his right hand, and a long dual bladed sword in his left.

Just then, the rings fell back, and had exploded. There was no way to release the Digital Rings anymore. Dawn held out her Digivice, and scanned the new Digimon.

"SuperiorOmegamon," She said. "Super Ultimate level! His main attacks are Coordination Collision, Omega Block, and Leader's Beam."

Stacey started up at her partner, and nodded. "Let's go!" She commanded. "You've this, SuperiorOmegamon!"

Dawn held her friend's hand. "Let's show that VictoryGreymon X exactly who we are!"

"Coordination Collision!" SuperiorOmegamon called as he dashed towards the Mega, spiining his sword in cirlces. He was surrounded in light blue flames.

VictoryGreymon X blocked the attack from SuperiorOmegamon, skidding back a bit. "What is this?" He said. "Super Ultimate level?" He thought, and then realized. "Master Demon..." He looked to the knight Digimon, and sliced with his sword.

"Omega Block!" SuperiorOmegamon countered with his shield, and broke VictoryGreymon X's sword.

"Impossible!" The enemy shrieked.

Dawn just grinned, and tightened her goggles. "You've got this, finish him off!" She commanded.

The Digimon nodded. "Okay, Dawn!" He started to charge a lavender beam of light. "Leader's Beam!" The beam was launched at the Mega, causing him to scream as he was deleted.

"I have failed you... Lord Demon..." His data had faded away, and SuperiorOmegamon had devolved into Tsunomon, Koromon, and SnowKoromon.

Dawn had just sighed, smiling, then saw Dan. "Dan!" She ran toward him.

-Line Break-

Danjuro nodded. "I understand now, Gennai."

Gennai gave the boy of Loyalty a small smile. "You will find that the virus inside of Dawn is not a virus at all, ut the birth of the legend that is said to bring peace throughout the Digital World."

Dan nodded, and heard someone calling for him. He looked around, but couldn't find where the noise had come from.

"It is time for you to go, Danjuro. We will meet again, when the time has come."

-Line Break-

Dan woke up to Dawn punching him. "Ow!" He complained. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Don't you scare me like that again!" She commanded.

Dan just smiled at her. "Deal."

-Line Break-

I don't know how Krystal, but the next day, SnowAgumon and Sora(your grandmother) disappeared the next day. She was nowhere to be found.

The DigiDestined didn't have any clue of a thing called Demon. Daisuke-kun however, claims to have heard Taichi mention it once. I asked your grandfather, but he had no idea at all what I was talking about.

I don't know, maybe your Papa Davis was just pulling my leg.

Or was he?

End of Arc 04

To be continued...

-End of Episode-

"A Digimon Short!"

"Episode 29: Double Stars"

DIGIMON MINI UNIVERSE 03: DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02.

Yagami Hikari had been waiting for over an hour. She had went to Ishida Yamato's concert, and was waiting for his brother, Takaishi Takeru. She had so much to tell him since yesterday! She had so many ideas for where they should go! "Come on, Takeru," She looked down at her pink D3. It had read 19:33. She was starting to get annoyed now. "Where are you?"

Just then, her D3 started making its usual beeping noise. "A Digimon?"

Hesitating, she ran out the exit door to find out what was going on.

-Line Break-

Hikari had made it to the park, and then her eyes widened when she saw Devimon. "Devimon?" She looked up at the tree, and nodded.

"Tailmon, Shinka!"

"TAILMON, SHINKA!" The white cat Digimon was surrounded by data, and then encased in a pink egg. The egg hatched, and became a feminine angel. "ANGEWOMON!"

Angewomon held out her fingers like a bow, and launched an arrow of energy. "Holy Arrow!" It struck the Devimon, making him groan in pain.

"TAILMON, SHINKA!" Hikari heard from behind her. She turned to see that there was a young girl wearing a yellow blouse and pink shorts. She had worn a pink scarf. Her small light blue Digivice had become pink, and she held her crest over the Digivice.

"TAILMON, SUPER SHINKA!" Tailmon's body burst into pink data, and then formed together to become... "ANGEWOMON!"

Angewomon flew next to Hikari's Angewomon. "Holy Arrow!" The demon Digimon was struck in the chest, and screamed again. He had lifted a car, and tossed it toward the little girl.

"No!" Hikari dived toward the girl, both missing the Dodge car. The girl was breathing heavily, frightened. "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded. "I'll survive." She stood up. "You can take him, Angewomon!"

Devimon extended his claws, and lunged toward the two Angewomon. "Death Claw!"

Hikari's Angewomon took the hit, and then summons a holy tornado. "Saint Air!" The other Angewomon took her example, and both tornadoes rammed into the Adult. The dark Digimon was then deleted.

Both Angewomon devolved into Tailmon. The younger girl smiled. "You did great, Tailmon!" She hugged her partner, and then glanced up at Hikari. "What's your name? Thank you for saving me earlier!"

Hikari smiled. "I'm Hikari, and don't you worry about it."

The girl just giggled a little. "That's so cool! My name's Hikari too!"

To be continued...

-End of Episode-

"Episode 30: Summer Vacation"

"Arc 05: Summer Not So Vacation!"

DIGIMON MINI UNIVERSE 13: DIGIMON ADVENTURE 2.5

June XX, 2035

Digimon Next II Fun Fact: Akari "Thea Kamiya" Yagami was not intended to be Dawn's twin sister, but her older sister. Taichi and Sora had given her away at birth because of how dangerous her dark magic was. In the When Worlds Collide series, Dawn fights Maleficent, and learns that Maleficent was her older sister, Thea Kamiya. Dawn and Agumon had sacrificed themselves to take out the dark fairy, causing Sora Ketchum to become very depressed with himself. Other mentions of Thea are included in "Yandere School" on . Henry Wong is battling the fairy in a flashback with Dukemon and Sakuyamon. It was revealed that then, the Kamiya had a partner Digimon known as Piyomon.

And now, back to the story. ;)

-Line Break

Dawn frowned at her fiance. "Dan, are we there yet?" Motomiya Danjuro had been driving for the past two hours, and was already getting exausted. In the back seat was Yagami Akari, or Thea, keeping an eye on her two-year old niece, Motomiya-Yagami Krestal.

Dawn was happy that she was finally getting some time off from work. She was very tired of working at the local gas station( Hey! Don't blame me! I was eighteen!), and thought that Dan had enough time at a noodle stand as well. Thea just tagged along because... well? Dawn didn't know why.

"No, Dawn." Dan replied to her question. "We won't be there until another hour." He was keeping his eyes on the gray road ahead. "Why don't you get some rest?" He asked.

She sighed. "Okay." Before she fell asleep, she felt the goggle boy kiss her forehead.

-Line Break-

"Ugh!" Margaret groaned. "MJ! Come fix your dog's mess!" Misa Jun had found a stray dog a while ago. She had decided to keep it, and have it fixed, etc. However, it wasn't easy sharing with her 19-year old sister. Margaret swore that the dog hated her.

Everyday Margaret came home from college (She wanted to be a teacher), she would find a... you wouldn't want to know what she found in her own room. Margaret knew that everytime she pleaded for MJ to find a new home for Tskune, it would be no use. Everytime she did try asking, MJ would refuse and say, "I'm doing fine as a pet owner!"

Margaret rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," She muttered as her sister walked into the bedroom.

MJ walked into the room with a roll of toilet paper and bleach, and picked up the mess. She breathed in for air. "There. Picked up."

Margaret, shaking her head, dressed in a pink short sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. Tying her hair into a ponytail, the Kimura girl decided that she would go and pay her mother a visit. "MJ!" She called. "I'm going to go see Mom!"

The Takeishi girl nodded. "Have fun. I'm heading to work in a little bit."

"Okay," She said, closing and locking the apartment door behind her. Walking down the steps, she looked to the distant park. She started to remember her best friend, Tailmon.

-Flashback-

"Come on, Tailmon!" The twelve year old girl said smiling and laughing. She was playing a game of tag with her step-sister, and ten-year old, Tricia.

She laughed when the white cat Digimon had tackled her onto the ground. "You're it!" She laughed.

Margaret just laughed, and started to chase after her.

-End Flashback-

Margaret had missed the Adult Digimon so much. The 19-year old girl thought that she would see Tailmon again soon. Gennai also mentioned that her second cousin, Krystal had held a unique abilitly unlike the DigiDestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors, Data Squad, and Xros Heart. Gennai...

Oh thank the heavens. It is much comforting to know that Gennai isn't dead... at least not the one from this world.

There were many different existing worlds. Gennai had told the DigiDestined about thirteen of them. However, shortly after the battle between Omegamon and Parasimon, he had disappeared (the guy could never stick around long, could he?).

Shaking her head, she had started walking toward the Takeishi home, when she heard a cry.

"(7_927+# Help Me... *) (*!" A voice of static cried. "!&# Help * &"

Turning around, the Kimura could not find where the cry had come from. "Where are you?" She reached for her belt buckle, and then remembered that her D-Power had no longer existed. The Digivices had been broken after the fight two years back.

"%& HelP mE !)," The voice screamed, louder now.

"What?" She had turned around again, and now there was nothing but sand. The sand was gray, however. She could not understand why there was gray sand.

"Help Me!" The voice said again.

Margaret turned around, and then saw the ocean. The ocean, however, was not as blue as it usually was.

It was black.

The ocean had no waves, but there was a hand reaching out of the ocean. "Help me..." The voice came from where the hand was.

"Hang on!" She said, running toward the hand. She had grasped it, and pulled out a large being from the sand. The being had lime green armor, and large insect-like wings from his back. He had large magenta claws as well.

"Thank you." It said, snarling a little. "Now the Digital World is mine!"

Margaret cowered in fear. When she had opened her eyes, she was at the Takeishi home. "What?" Her mother had walked toward her.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked her daughter.

Margaret nodded, still scarred from that... dream? Vision? she didn't know what to call it. "I'll go and get some rest..."

-Line break-

"No, stop!" Dawn screamed, backing away from the Machine-type Digimon. Datamon had edged closer to the goggle girl, with the bloody shattered glass. Akira tried to cover her stomach with her arm so that her organs would not drop out.

"The child," Datamon repeated. "It is mine. Give her to me!"

"No!" She screamed. "I won't let you!" She looked away. "Agumon! Danjuro!" She dropped to her knees in tears.

Datamon cackled with laughter. "Amusing. However, no one is coming to save you. It is just you, and me. You have failed the Digital World, Yagami." He pushed the girl down, and cut deeper into her stomach. "There is no escaping Destiny."

-Line Break-

Dawn screamed, and leaped from where she had been lying in a bed. Danjuro woke up immediatley. "Dawn?"

Dawn began crying, and hugged the boy of Loyalty. "It was that dream again... This time the dream has ended..."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dan asked, stroking the girl's smooth brown hair.

Dawn shook her head. "No.." She gathered the courage to look into his eyes. "This time he took Krystal from me."

To Be Continued...


	21. EP31 EP32 EP33

"Episode 31: Greymon Rise Again!"

Hey I'm back, and I have started a DeviantArt account. Here is the link to the site:

Are you guys loving the story? I find it fun writing the story. Now, there are 1000+ views! I want to thank all of those who have been reading the story from the very beginning! (Last month. XD) There are so many ideas of yours I want to try. This story would not have been possible without you. Thank you.

Raising Heart: I'm sorry it wasn't what you had in mind, but chapter 30 was more of an introduction to Arc 05. Your character will be appearing soon! And I did post Danjuro and Akira on DeviantArt. The link is below the episode title. I will try my hardest to draw the other DigiDestined. Also, I'm afraid that I have the whole life/death thing for a reason. It will all come clear. Also, I may add Matrix Evolultion. I loved that Digivolution. But back to the life and death situations. I wanted to make this more realistic. It's not like much of the anime, but more like the manga version of Digimon. (Mainly Digimon V-Tamers) But trust me, you'll(Hopefully) like this Chapter. ;)

This is for your recent comment. Sorry I've been out so long. It's end term tests at school, so had to get those done. I won't give Taichi and Zeromaru new Digivices for a special reason.

* * *

Outside of the hotel room was Yagami Akari. She had been trying to comfort the crying toddler. "You're going to be alright girl. I've got you. Auntie has you." She turned when her twin sister opened the door. "Dawn? What happened? I heard you scream."

She took her daughter from Thea's arms. "I'm okay. It was just a nightmare." As Dawn took her daughter, a girl had accidentally ran into Thea, throwing them both girls onto the ground. Dawn saw an orange remote slide across the hallway floor.

No. Not a remote... was that... an X Loader? The girl stood up, and bowed. "Gomenasai," She said, and ran to grab the X Loader. She paused, and then ran down the stairs.

Thea stood up, shaking her head. "What is it with people running into us?"

Dawn cradled her child, and looked to her sister. "She has an X Loader."

"DigiDestined?" Thea asked.

"I don't know. Stay here." She handed Krystal to Thea, and then ran where the girl had went.

-Line Break-

Emilia knew she had to run. He was after her. Holding onto her X Loader, she was running faster. On the screen, there was a pink Digimon with long ears. "Emilia!" Koromon spoke from the X Loader. "Let me out!"

She looked around to be sure that there was no one around, and then nodded. "Come out, Koromon!"

The In-Training Digimon bounced out of the X Loader, and was now facing Snimon. The Adult level Digimon was almost like Kuwagemon, but was tall and green. The Digimon had two long silver blades coming from its hands, and almost torn up wings. "Slamming Attack!" Snimon had tackled the brave little warrior, causing him to fly off.

"Koromon!" Emilia shrieked. She then cowered when she saw the attack coming from the Insect Digimon.

"Shadow Sickle!" The Digimon sent a blade-shaped shockwave, but not before Dawn had tackled the girl.

"Get down!" She commanded, then shook her head. "Are you alright?"

Emilia looked at her. "You're the girl that I bumped into.."

Dawn shook her head again. "Wrong. That was my sister. Now call back Koromon. He needs to Digivolve."

"D-Digivolve?" She asked, then Dawn stood up.

"You've got this. You're Chosen, aren't you?" The Yagami helped the blondie up onto her feet. "Show the man-" She looked to the monster, then back at the girl. "The Mon what you've got!"

Emilia hesitated, and then nodded. With the X Loader in hand, she called, "Koromon, SHINKA!"

From the pile of rubble behind her was the pink warrior. An orange beam of light had escaped from the X Loader, and surrounded Koromon. Koromon's data scattered, and reconfigured to become the familiar silver dragon rookie. The red cape coming off of him had a hood and googles of course. "KOROMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... HUCKMON!"

The Digimon appeared before Dawn. Huckmon charged toward the bug Digimon, and spewed fire from his mouth. "Baby Flame!"

Snimon had deflected the fire balle using his blades, then Huckmon charged at the insect Digimon. "Teen Ram!" Snimon lost balance, and then regained it again. It shrieked, and lifted the rookie.

"Huckmon!" Emilia screamed, and a ball of fire hit the bug.

Dawn turned to see a yellow lizard jump from the garbage pile. "Pepper Breath!" Snimon was ready this time, and dropped the Child Digimon to counter the flame with his blades.

"Agumon!" Dawn called, then smiled. "Show him!"

A pink bird Digimon had caught the metal Digimon. "Yah!" Piyomon screamed, trying to maintain her flight. "What have you been eating?"

Danjuro from behind her ran, and pointed. "V-Mon, go!"

The blue dragon Digimon nodded, and punched the Adult Level Digimon. "V-Punch!"

Snimon roared, and dived toward the four Digimon. The girl of Courage took a step forward, and remembered her dream as a ten-year old. "Agumon, an Claw Uppercut!"

Agumon nodded. "You got it, Dawn!" Agumon ran and punched Snimon in the chin, blood trickling down the claw marks from Agumon.

* * *

Margaret was folding clothes from the dryer when she heard from the news.

"Reporting Live from Tokyo, Japan!" The woman with the microphone and headset said. She had short brown hair like her mother's and a white shirt with a nice green coat over it. "There are strange sightings of a monster attack. Humans are seen to be involved in the attack."

Margaret looked to the television to see a helicopter hovering above her cousin, Agumon, Veemon, Piyomon, and... Huckmon? This isn't good at all. "Mom!" She called. "I need the car!"

* * *

V-Mon leaped toward the bug, and hit him with his head. "V-Headbutt!"

Snimon swatted the dragon away, sending him flying into Agumon.

Piyomon flew past Huckmon and the two child Digimon, and launched a spiral shape flame. "Spiral Twister!" Snimon had roared, and then started to form into a yellow Snimon.

Dawn gasped. "Agumon! It's Snimon-Omega!"

Agumon pushed Veemon off of him, and stood up. "So the Omega Virus is back it looks like."

At that moment, everything changed from there. Thea ran into the scene with Krystal in her arms. "Dawn!"

"Thea, look out!" Piyomon called once Snimon had unleashed his Shadow Sickle attack. Th energy beam was heading toward her when a golden light emerged from Krystal's hand. Beams of orange, blue, and red shot out, and slid into each of the DigiDestined's hands. It was a Digivice that looked just like their parents' Digivices.

Dawn looked down at her Digivice, and then at Danjuro. "Agumon, we need Greymon!" Her Digivice glowed orange, and then a strand of data escaped from the screen. The data surrounded the lizard, and then formed an egg.

"AGUMON, SHINKA!" The egg growed three times its size, and then hatched to reveal the large orange and blue striped Digimon. "GREYMON!"

The dinosaur Digimon charged at the inscet Digimon. "Great Horn!" He flipped the bug in the air, and charged a large ball of fire.

Huckmon spewed fire from his mouth again. "Baby Flame!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"V-Charge!" A beam of light charged from Veemon's chest.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon shot a large ball of fire, combining the attacks with the other three rookie Digimon, deleting Snimon-Omega.

"You did great, Greymon." Dawn smiled at her Champion partner.

Greymon nodded, devolving into the yellow lizard, Agumon. "Did you see that, Dawn? I got him good!"

"Yeah, Agumon." She smiled. She had really missed her partner Digimon. She couldn't help but cry a little bit.

Just a little bit.

Dawn was surprised when she saw her aunt Hikari's Toyota car. It was not Hikari that came out, however. It was her older cousin, Margaret. "Dawn!" She called, and ran down the grass green hill. "We need to get out of here, now!" She paused when she saw the familiar Rookie. "Hackmon?"

"He's on our side," Danjuro said, taking his daughter from Yagami Akari. "Let's go."

"What? Why?" Emilia asked the boy of Loyalty.

"The news found your Snimon attack, and assumed that it was a Terrorist attack!" Margaret answered the blonde.

As police cars pulled in, Margaret tugged at her younger cousin's hand. "Come on, let's go!"

Dawn nodded, and turned to Thea. "Can you have the Digimon loaded into your Digivice?"

She shook her head, revealing the tiny gadget. "This isn't really made for storing Digimon."

Emilia quickly pulled the orange X Loader from her back pocket, and pointed it at the Digimon. "Load up, Digimon!" The different Digimon, Agumon, Veemon, Piyomon, and Huckmon all entered the Digivice screen. "Now, let's go!"

The DigiDestined ran to the car before the cops could leave their cars. Margaret slammed on the brakes, and the Chosen were leaving the area.

-End of Episode-

"A Digimon Short!"

"Episode 32: Day at the Beach"

MINI UNIVERSE 97 "DIGIMON TAMERS II"

I'm adding my original characters from Yandere School, which leads up to Digimon Tamers II. ;)

-Line Break-

Iris was rocking her feet back and forth in the beach chair. Next to her was her twin brother, Max Kain. The two children were American. They transferred to Japan due to the death of their father. Their only family left was Sandra Kain. She had kept her husband's name though they had divorced. Sandra later decided that she and the twins would move to Japan.

Many terrible things had happened traveling around Japan. They had reached a school where apparently, kids were getting trapped in a video game(Max didn't buy it). The next school, the town had been attacked by a large vampire monster(Iris found out that it was Myotismon).

Things were happening everywhere. Max had even been murdered by his girlfriend, Ayano(A very long story). But don't worry, Max was brought to life by the swan Digimon known as Melodiomon.

Iris had been wearing a magenta swimsuit over her tan skin, and still wearing her blue goggles on her head. Her brother was wearing a pair of blue swim trunks. He was holding her girlfriend's hand. Ayano had her black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she was wearing a cyan two-piece swimsuit.

Taro was wearing a black T-Shirt with green trunks. He was passing the volleyball to his team mate, Suzie Wong. On the other side of the net is where Ai and Mako stood to defend their end.

"Come on, Iris," Max smiled at his sister. "Aren't you going to come into the water?"

The girl immediatley shook her head. "No."

Max then grinned. "I heard that Takato might be going to swim."

That made Iris look up at Max. "Really? I'd love to go swim!" She hopped out of her chair, running toward the water. Not long ago, Maximum had found out that Iris had a massive crush on Matsuda Takato, and had a little fun with it. Back in Aril, he had tricked her and Agumon to a bucket of water prank.(The one where when you open the door, and the bucket falls on you). He had cracked up, and made her furious. Agumon got over it quickly, but Iris didn't forget about the prank until it was three days after April 1st.

Iris frowned when she had made it into the water. She could have sworn that she heard a rumble from the sea. "Um... Max?"

Max turned when he heard her scream. She was thrown into the air by a large squid demon Digimon. Max pulled out his black and blue D-Power. "MarineDevimon. Ultimate Level. It lacks all emotions due to hatred. Look out for his venomous Dark Deluge attack!"

"Hang on, Iris!" Taro called, and lunged to catch the goggle girl of Bravery. He looked at the tan girl, shaken with fear. "Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know..." She stuttered. She shook her head, and then looked to her brother. "Call Gabumon!"

Max nodded, and held out his Digivice. "Gabumon, come on!" The D-Power glowed blue, and then released the wolf Digimon known as Gabumon. Since it was not autumn nor winter, Gabumon was not in his shadow variant known as NoirGabumon.

"Gabumon, you need to Digivolve!" He pulled out a blue Digicard, and then swiped it against the D-Power. "Digi-Modify!" The screen of the Digivice read EVOLUTION. "Digivolution, ACTIVATE!"

"EVOLUTION." The D-Arc called out, and a spiral of blue and black data hurled itself toward Gabumon.

"GABUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO..." The data circled the wolf, and then peeled off his skin and fur. He became a wolf on all fours. There was a golden horn sprout on top of his head, and the tip of his tail. He had red and white fur that shined in the sunlight. "DORULUMON!"

Iris held out her D-Power, and slid her card through as her partner, Agumon appeared before her. "Digi-Modify!"

"AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... GEOGREYMON!"

Ai and Mako both held out their purple D-Arc, causing the mini devil Digimon to evolve. "IMPMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... BEELEZMON!"

Ayano held her pink and white Digivice, and called out, "Digi-Modify!"

"PLOTMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... TAILMON!"

Taro held his lime and silver D-Power. "Leomon, SHINKA!"

"LEOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... LITLEOMON!"

Finally, Suzie held out her D-Power at Lopmon. "Lopmon, Evolve!"

"LOPMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... ANTYLAMON!"

The six Digimon armed themselves, and were ready to battle. Just then, a golden Digimon with sunglasses hopped on top of MarineDevimon. "Starmon!" Iris called.

The Star Digimon growled. "The name is SupaStarmon, and you're going to pay for what you Tamers did to the Devas!"

"Damn it," Iris cursed. "Today's going to be one of those days."

To be continued...

-End of Episode-

"Episode 33: Emilia's Tale!"

For the next few days, I'll be working on other stories in this account. There are other stories such as When Worlds Collide, Yandere School, and Dream Team that need to be finished. I'll come back to Digimon Next II soon!

-Line Break-

Dawn held Krystal in her arms, trying to comfort the little thing. Krystal had been crying for a while, and Danjuro had left to try and grab her sippy cup. Thea was sitting next to Emilia trying to figure out her X Loader and how it worked. Margaret was trying to explain to her mother about the incident as best as she could(leaving out the fact that she had ditched Takeishi Hikari's car).

Takeru was really furious when he found out that the Digimon had appeared on television. The Digimon were not terrorists. The military obviously didn't know that. MJ tried convincing her father that it was probably a misunderstanding, though she knew would not help much.

Thea frowned. "I'm sorry, I have to take another look at the X Loader.."

"It's fine," Emilia said. "Just don't break it."

Thea smiled with a sweatdrop. "You mistake me for my sister."

A red knot formed on the goggle girl's head. "Hey!"

Ignoring her, Thea took the Digivice from the blonde's hand. It looked like Tagiru's (long story on how they met. Ugh, Thea hated him.), but it was orange like Dawn's crest of Courage. There was a white dial on the X Loader. "Huh. I wonder..." She grinned.

Dawn glared at her sister. "Since when did you become Jonathan?"

"I'll be right back!" Thea said. "Agumon and Piyomon, follow me!"

Agumon and the pink bird Digimon looked a little worried, but followed anyway. Dawn sat down with Krystal in her arms. "So, how did you and Huckmon meet?"

It took a few seconds to realize that Dawn was talking to her. "Oh! Um... We recently just met. He was a Koromon before last night. I don't really understand how it happened..."

-Flashback-

Emilia ran out from the ocean giggling. She couldn't believe the fun she just had today! The blonde girl was staying with her aunt for the summer(the owner of the hotel company), and couldn't wait for what fun she would have next!

She stopped when she heard a voice. "Help me..."

"Wha?" She turned around, and found herself in the beach still. This time, there were no people there. The area was pitch black. There was a hand that shot out of the ocean.

"Help me..." The voice called for help. She could tell he was drowning!

"H-hang on! I'm coming!" She called, but a light blinded her. In front of her was an angel man with a purple helmet. He had multiple wings, and a large staff.

"Do you wish to save the darkness? To bring back what was once defeated?" An aura of darkness surrounded the angel. "What?"

"Do not interfere, HolyAngemon! You're human heroes are no more!" The aura swallowed HolyAngemon, killing him instantly.

Emilia was frightened to death, and jumped when she heard someone scream, "Leave her alone!" A pink... round rabbit? Jumped inbetween the dark being, and Emilia. "Poison Bubbles!" He spat bubbles at the hand, doing no damage.

"Worthless Baby II!" The voice echoed. "You're messing with the wrong level! Dot Matrix!"

The In-Training Digimon took the hit of nothing very quickly, and lost his ear. "Gah!"

"No!" The girl screamed, running toward the rabbit. "Little guy!" She held the thing close to her, and an orange device appeared before her eyes.

The brave little warrior groaned. "Emilia... The X Loader.."

The blondie assumed he was talking about the remote, and gave it to him. "Here."

He shook his... body. "No, put me *cough* inside.." Koromon pushed the X Loader bacl into her hand.

Not knowing how, but a light surrounded the girl, and was back at the beach. She was holding onto the same X Loader.

-End Flashback-

"Later, I ran into your sister..." She sweatdropped. "Literally."

Dawn nodded. "Well, the rest I know. Welcome aboard-" She was interupted by her sister calling for her.

"Hey, Dawn! I found something!" Thea called.

Dawn sighed. "Please tell me Agumon is alive.." Handing the toddler to Dan, the girl of courage and Emilia walked out the back yard.

Thea was jumping. "Okay, check this out!" She pulled out the X Loader, and called, "Agumon! Piyomon! DigiXros!"

"Agumon!" The yellow lizard called out.

"Piyomon!" The bird rookie called.

"DIGIXROS!" They yelled in unison.

The two merged to become a large blue dragon with metal blue wings. "METALGREYMON!"

To be continued...


	22. EP34 EP35 EP36

"Episode 34: The Boy with the Renamon"

Hey I am back! I may not be editing in a while due to summer. One busy Summer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lord Demon: Of course! I may not be able to do the gorilla thing though, nor the zombie thing. However, I can use your partner and DigiDestined! I've got something planned for Renamon and Eric! I might add another part of your Renamon's Digivolution chain!

Raising Heart: Wow! You are literally my top fan! I'm glad that you love my story! I appreciate your support! And yes, I will change the evolution line for you, and I love this VictoryGreymon Burst Mode! You are great at this! I might add a another part to Huckmon's Digivolution chain!

I have just got your message, and you are very creative! All this time, I thought you were 20 -ish and male! Sorry about that xD. But I won't lie, you are a very creative person, and should not give up on your dreams! I like your spirit! You didn't give up on your dreams, and kept asking around! Yes, I will add your story here, and thank you for proposing the idea! I might work on it after this chapter! Though, I won't be availible until Sunday the 12th. Do you mind if I add the final level after Mega? The Super-Ultimate level? I would love to write your story!

* * *

The boy of knowledge had hopped off of the train with his father, Koushiro. They just had a long trip to Paris, France for the month of June, and Jonathan was excited to see his friends again! He frowned when he saw what was in the newspaper that morning. "Monster Attack?" Jonathan read. This had Digimon written all over it.

Jonathan sighed, and stopped when he saw a large Ultimate Digimon charge by. "Damnit!" He cursed, throwing the newspaper onto the ground and chasing after the large wooly mammoth Digimon called Mammon. Jonasan growled and cursed again when he knew he couldn't keep up with it.

"Hey! Jonasan!" Jonathan turned to see a girl with some shopping bags in both arms. She wore a green tank top, and a black shirt. She had very light brown hair tied into a ponytail as well. "What's going on?" Tricia asked the boy.

"It's Mammothmon!" He said, not needing to explain at all, and Tricia had just nodded at him, and ran next to him. Jonasan momentarily stopped when he saw diamonds rain onto the Ultimate.

"Diamond Storm!" A golden fox had appeared out of nowhere whatsoever, and a boy wearing a red short-sleeved shirt with a yellow lightning bolt striking through a white circle. He had ginger hair and green eyes, and blank white skin. He also wore gray jeans as well as a necklace that Jonathan assumed was a star.

"Renamon!" The boy called. "Strike him again with your Power Paw attack!"

The golden fox's paw surrounded itself in ghostly flames, and swift kicked the Ultimate. It stunned the Digimon, but the battle wasn't over yet! Mammothmon blew his trunk, and then charged straight for Jonasan, Tricia, and the redhead!

"Ivymon!" A girl called from behind. "Help them out!" The rookie plant flew foward, and spun in circles, her foot like the tip of a drill.

"Take a little bit of this! Solar Drill Kick!" She drilled onto the Digimon's trunk, causing it to become confused of his surroundings.

"Have a taste of this! Shell Shocker!" The red bug Digimon called as electricity arced between his wings, and blasted Mammothmon's open mouth.

"You go, Tentomon!" The other plant Digimon with a pink flower on her head complemented as her purple claws extended to wrap around Mammothmon's trunk.

"Tentomon!" Jonathan called.

"Palmon!" Torishia did the same.

The red-haired boy nodded at the DigiDestined. "You guys ready? Because I'm about to Kick it up!"

[Let's Kick It Up!- Paul Gordon-Starts]

He held out the gray D3 Digivice. "Renamon, Digivolve!" A bar code leaped from the screen that read DIGIVOLUTION, and wrapped around the ninja fox Digimon.

"RENAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO..." The bar code shredded her skin as she was now inside of an egg. The egg doubled its size, and hatched to reveal a beast nine-tailed fox Digimon. "KYUBIMON!"

The Adult rolled, and her nine tails were surrounded in ghostly flames. "Fox Tail Inferno!"

The fires surrounded Mammothmon, and scarred the large Ultimate. Next up, Ivymon jumped up, and cut into it with a blade of thorns. "Thorn Blade!" She landed, and turned to Tentomon. "Now, Tentomon!"

"Shell Shocker!" He called, and shocked the cut revealed on Mammon, causing it to squeal in terror, and then a bright light surrounded him. "MAMMOTHMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... SKULLMAMMOTHMON!" The Digimon loked like Mammothmon, but without fur and flesh. He was just a silver skeleton with a large golden skull.

"No way, it just reached Mega!" Roxi said, shocked.

Jonathan clenched his fists. There was no way that the Digimon could take on a Mega! There were only one Champion level, and three Rookies! He had to think smart, he had to think right. He had to Digivolve! His hands glowed violet, and there was a small purple Gadget Digivice. In Tricia and Roxanne's were the same except that Roxi's was lime green, and Tricia's was just green.

"Spiral Bone Crusher!" The Mega called, throwing a bone straight toward Jonathan.

"Jonasan!" Tentomon called as a purple light engulfed him. "TENTOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... FLYBEEMON!" The Adult launched a stinger from his abdomin, knocking the bone off course, and in the street. "You're going down, SkullMammothmon!"

That's when the noticed something on the Digimon's back. "Kyubimon! What is that thing in his back?"

Jonathan looked to where he pointed, and then gasped. It was exactly how his father and the original seven DigiDestined had described them; it was a black gear! "Take out the Black Gear! Destroy it!"

The boy just nodded. "Kyubimon, go!"

"Yes, Eric," She replied. "Dragon Wheel!" She spins real quick and flames erupt all around her, and then, the blue fire became a dragon, and pummeled the Black Gear and SkullMammothmon, thus deleting both the gear and the mega.

Tricia gasped. "No!" She glared at Kyubimon. "It wasn't supposed to be killed!"

"It was asking for it," Kyubimon snapped, forming back into her rookie state. Eric looked to the boy of knowledge.

"You're DigiDestined?" He asked, Jonasan replying with a nod. "Great! I came here to try and find Izzy!"

Jonasan frowned. "Okay, but while we go see my dad, we're going to have to ask you some questions."

To be continued...

* * *

"A Digimon Short!"

"Episode 35: That Idiot, Tai!"

The village surrounding Tai, Taichi, and Krystal continued to burn. "What do we do?" Tai asked on Greymon's shoulder.

Taichi looked to his partner, Zero. "Come on! I have an idea!"

Krystal frowned, and then looked to Flaremon. "Let's go with him. Digivice, swap!" She called, and the Red Digivice morphed into a red D3 Digivice. "Digi Armor, Energize!"

"FLAREMON, ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TOO... " A silver egg in front of Flaremon spun around with the golden symbol of Purity. The egg exploded, and became knight-like armor. Flaremon's now nude red body was covered in silver armor, and now, a helmet covered her eyes. Red wings of fire flew out of her back as well. "BURNINGANGEWOMON!"

BurningAngewomonflew down toward the girl to let the Armor hold her. "BurningAngewomon, let's follow Taichi." She turned to Tai and Greymon. "Stay and do as Taichi says. No offense to you two, this world's Taichi is alot more experienced than you."

Tai was about to protest, but Krystal and the red holy Digimon was sighed. "Come on, Greymon! Let's show them who's wrong!"

Greymon nodded, and looked to the Ultimate Digimon. "Taichi, there are too many Perfect Digimon! I need to Digivolve, now!"

Tai nodded. "Alright, let's go!" He held his crest over his Digivice, and an orange light burst from the crest, and then surrounded Greymon.

"GREYMON, SUPER EVOLVE TOO.." His body burst into data, and then metal plates replaced his chest. His arm became metal, and as did his helmet. He had aslo grew black torn up wings. "METALGREYMON!" The plates on MetalGreymon's chest opened, and missiles fired. "Giga Blasters!"

The missiles hit the BlueMeramon, however they simply absorbed the data of the explosions! Tai cursed. 'Damn!' He thought. 'I need to think better!' He looked to a water tower. 'That wouldn't douse them... that would just slow them down.' Tai knew it would be useless for MetalGreymon to become WarGreymon, because of his fire attacks.

Actually...

"MetalGreymon, Digivolve again!" Tai called out as his Digivice became orange, and the fractal code fired out of the Digivice's screen. The strand of data wrapped around MetalGreymon has his body became a bright orange. He had then merged into the mega Digimon...

"WARGREYMON!"

Wargreymon flew into the air with his shield now, and grinned. "You ready, Tai?"

"Yeah!" Tai Kamiya replied.

Krystal had looked behind her to see WarGreymon taking on the BlueMeramon! "Damnit, what is that idiot doing?"

Taichi grinned. "Leave it to Tai. He obviously knows what he's doing. "

"But-" Krystal was about to protest when WarGreymon had used his claws to knock down the water tower. The water had broken free from the wooden supports, and soon, the village was covered in steam! "What is he up to?"

"The steam will temporarily blind the BlueMeramon," Taichi explained. "WarGreymon is allowing us to strike them now!"

Krystal grinned. "Let's go then!" BurningAngewomon flew off with Taichi on Zeromaru below her, and prepared for battle!

To be continued...

* * *

"Episode 36: Last Hope!"

Maya had ran past the people with her yellow gadget Digivice in hand. She had to run, now! The great Digimon was coming soon!

She tripped on a pothole, and onto her stomach. The breath had left her lungs, and she tried breathing, but after a few seconds, she was fine. "Stupid air here!" She looked to her partner, Tokomon. "Sorry, Tokomon. We need to find Mark and-" She stopped when she saw a man look down at her. He had looked like he was 20. There was a girl with long brown hair standing beside him.

"Are you alright?" He said, but not before glancing to Maya's partner. He held out his hand.

"Ummm, yeah. I just tripped and dropped my stuffed animal," Maya said, gesturing to the Tokomon. She took his hand, and accepted to be helped up.

"I'm James. This is my fiance, Fernanda." He gestured to the woman, who had bowed. "By the looks of it, you're DigiDestined?"

Maya paused. Where had she heard that term before? She was very sure there were plenty where she had come from...

"Um.. you can say that," She looked to her yellow Digivice. She had this thing for four years. Her brother built two Digivices. Mark built the violet Digivice for himself and his partner, Motimon. Then, he had built the yellow Digivice for her and Tokomon. Mark always was the smart one.

James nodded. "Then I'll assume that Tokomon is your partner."

Maya hesitated to trust this guy. She couldn't be sure whether he was good, or bad. But, she didn't know the properties of this world much either, so... She sighed. "Yeah. This is Tokomon. He's been my partner for four years." She smiled at her partner.

"That's right!" Tokomon grinned. "We've been together through thick and thin!" Maya lifted the In-Training up.

"If you know of the DigiDestined, then surely you must be one of them," She considered. "Listen! There's an evil Digimon coming, and it's all my fault!"

"Hold on!" James said, but was interupted by a DarkTyrannomon charging toward them. "Gah! Move!" He shoved Maya and Fernada down so that they would not get hit by the Champion Digimon. "Can Tokomon Digivolve yet?"

Maya gave him a look. "I'm not that stupid! If I had Patamon for a while, then surely I would get him high enough to Mega! Tokomon, Evolve!" An almost golden light had left the yellow Digivice once Maya had whipped her arm around, and rested her hand on top of the Digivice. The beam engulfed the small white Digimon.

"TOKOMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO... PATAMON!" The now flying orange Digimon flew into the air, and yellow digicode surrounded the rookie. "PATAMON, DIGIVOLVE TOO..." The Digimon formed into a large angel-like Digimon. He was like Angemon, but his long blue cloth was pink. "PIDDOMON!"

The Angel Digimon flew above DarkTyrannomon. "Fire Feather!" Piddomon flapped his wings, and feathers rained down from his wings. The feathers flew down onto the dinosaur Digimon and exploded into flames.

DarkTyrannomon shook his head, and then roared. "Fire Blast!" A wave of fire heads toward the humans, but Maya stands in front of James and Fernanda.

"Stay back!" She commanded.

"Maya, no!" Fern screamed, but a wave of blue fire absorbed the fire blast. The blue fire remained around the blond-haired 14-year old. She turned around to face the two adult DigiDestined.

"There's more to me than just being a DigiDestined that you cannot exactly know." She turned around again, and looked to Piddomon. "Piddomon, Devolve!" A wave of red circles surrounded Piddomon, and he devolved to become Patamon again.

Maya grinned and held out her yellow Digivice and crest of Hope. "Falcon of Hope!" A tornado of feathers surrounded the girl, and she became almost as tall as an Angewomon! She had human features, a helmet covering her face, and long blonde hair down to her shoulders. From her arms, legs, and helmet, feathers were visible. "Now, Patamon!" On her chest, the symbol of Hope was shining, and Patamon merged with the crest.

"PATAMON, CORE DIGIVOLVE TOO..." The Falcon of Hope grew large hawk wings from her back. "THE FALCON OF HOPE HAWK MODE!" As rays of gold was shining around her, gadgets that appeared as the D-Powers in James's and Fern's hands. James's D-Power was white and Black, and Fern's was white and brown. Momentarily, the devices morphed to become the original gadget Digivice. James's staying black, and Fern's brown.

Maya frowned in her new state. 'Where did those Digivices come from?' No matter, she had to protect the humans!

"Sticky Net!" A web trapped DarkTyrannomon in his state.

"Diamond Shell!" A small yellow ball flew into the Dinosaur Digimon.

"Armadillomon!" Fern called.

"Wormmon!" James did the same, and soon, the Digimon were united with their partners!

"Heya, Fern!" Armadillomon called. "Who's this birdgirl thing?"

'Bird Girl?' Maya frowned again. She wasn't really liking the world that she was in currently.

"That's a girl named Maya." James answered. "She has some strange abilities."

"You've seen nothing yet!" Maya called. "Tempest Wings!" She flew toward the Virus as her wings were surrounding themselves in yellow electricity. She hit DarkTyrannomon with each wing. This didn't make DarkTyrannomon happy at all.

"DARKTYRANNOMON, FORCE SUPER EVOLVE TOO... RUSTTYRANNOMON!" The large Ultimate(Mega) Digimon roared, and pulled out his rusty claws. "Terror's Cluster!" The Digimon fired an electromagnetic blast at Maya, forcing her to devolve into her human form and Tokomon, unconscious.

"Maya!" Fernanda screamed as RustTyrannomon trudged forward the DigiDestined.

James looked to his partner, Wormmon. "We need a way for you to Digivolve!"

Fern had ran toward Maya. "Speak to me, girl! Wake up!"

Maya weakly held out her Digivice. "Armadillomon... is capable of Armor evolution. Borrow my DigiMental." The DigiMental of Hope appeared before the girls. "Believe you can do it, Fernanda. Do more than that.. Hope that you can do it!" Maya's hand started to glow gold, and the girl of Integrity nodded, taking her hand.

"ARMADILLOMON, ARMOR EVOLVE TOO... SHEEPMON!"

To be continued...


End file.
